La vengeance est d'autant plus douce
by Kinny
Summary: TRAD de Twilight to Midnight. Une nouvelle loi du ministère vient d'être décrétée, un petit ami infidèle vient d'être démasqué et un ennemi vient d'être choisi. Drago et Hermione vont découvrir la ligne parfaite entre l'amour et la haine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Retour au pays**

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant la tombe silencieuse de sa mère.

Il se tenait là, pensif et les mains vides, les yeux fixés sur les mots gravés de la tombe en marbre blanc. Il se souvient s'être battu contre son bâtard de père pour savoir que mettre sur son épitaphe. Lucius avait gagné.

Tout ce qui restait de la dépouille terrestre de sa mère avait été ensevelit sous une masse incompréhensible de mots latins… mais Drago avait eu le dernier mot.

Quand son père fût mort, assassiné par la main du maître pour avoir refusé une mission, Drago avait fait en sorte qu'aucun mot ne soit ajouté à son ardoise en pierre vierge.

Mère.

Il n'a jamais eu besoin de dire plus. Simplement, Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours été, d'abord et avant tout, sa mère.

Le reste du monde magique pouvait penser qu'elle était aussi cruelle et vicieuse que Lucius, mais pour Drago, aucune femme ne pourrait jamais se comparer à elle. Aucune autre femme ne pourrait jamais surpasser sa bonté et sa beauté.

Même si elle était dépourvue de désespoir, enterrée dans le sol froid, sa tombe était abritée par de hauts piliers du temple grec. Ses seules compagnies étaient les générations de Malefoy, mort depuis longtemps, aussi cruelle les uns que les autres, fixées sur la même manie pur-sang.

Le coin de sa bouche se recroquevilla en un rictus quand son regard glissa sur la tombe de son père. Juste à côté de celui de sa mère. Même morte, Narcissa Malefoy ne pouvait échapper à l'emprise de Lucius, un homme qui avait détruit tant son corps et son âme.

Les dents serrées, Drago retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir mais elle avait refusé d'abandonner son fils, son seul fils, à ces fous. Elle avait refusé de permettre à Lucius de s'agenouiller devant ce surestimé sang-mêlé.

Drago avait été sauvé cette nuit là.

Le côté obscur luttait depuis longtemps mais la bataille était perdu d'avance, il fallait se pencher sur les antécédents de Lord Voldemort et il devenait assez évident de qui succéderait à la fin. Potter avait eu en effet beaucoup à faire, non seulement vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais regrouper ses adeptes dans une descente en pique. L'exploit accomplis principalement grâce à l'esprit ingénieux de Granger.

Tout ce temps, durant lequel la deuxième guerre avait fait rage, tandis que sa mère avait été tuée par Lucius et lui à son tour par Voldemort, Drago était avec Blaise en Italie, dans la propriété familiale Zabini.

Intelligemment, les deux serpentards avaient choisis de rester neutre, ne voulant prendre partie dans une guerre qui avait dévasté la communauté des sorciers anglais. Cette année là, les moldus avaient été avertis de l'existence de la communauté magique. Comment ne pas être au courant quand une moitié de la métropole de Londres avait été dévastée par une explosion de proportions atomiques ? L'ordre avait fait un travail magnifique en couvrant le tout cependant.

Un météore.

Dévié par une collision avec un autre bolide, quelque part dans l'espace. Ainsi, pour les Moldus, 2007 avait été l'année de l'hystérie et de deuil, de même pour les sorciers et sorcières de l'Angleterre. Et tout ce temps, Drago bronzait sous le soleil chaud de Florentine, tout en se demandant si ses collègues avaient choisi le juste côté, s'ils avaient survécu à toutes les petites escarmouches avant la bataille finale.

Quand elle avait enfin pris fin, quand le silence s'étirait à travers les terres de Poudlard, après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit tombé et ses partisans capturés, lui et Blaise avaient écouté l'émission en direct sur le réseau magique et la seul chose qu'ils avaient entendu était un silence à faire frémir, vécu par les personnes sur ce champs de bataille. Ils avaient alors su la réponse.

Leurs collèges, jeunes ou plus âgés, n'avaient pas survécu. Ils avaient perdu leur vie ou leur liberté.

Blaise n'avait rien dit. Que restait-il à dire ?

Il était resté loin de chez lui pendant six autres années. Et quand ces six brèves années étaient passés, Drago Malefoy était revenu, plus vieux, plus sage, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus conscient de soi et du monde.

Il était revenu pour retrouver sa magnifique école, encore heureusement intact, sa fortune, le manoir Malefoy immaculé et le monde sorciers… en lambeaux.

La guerre avait décimé la population, déjà infime du côté des sorciers anglais et ceux qui restaient étaient soit malades ou blessés. Très peu avait aidé à recoller les morceaux et le ministère faisait des pieds et des mains pour trouver des solutions. Les pertes avaient été pires que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, un fléau magique et intraitable, cadeau final de Voldemort, avait balayé le pays, tuant des milliers en plus de ceux qui avaient péri dans la guerre.

Ainsi, le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni avait été mis à genoux, et bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vivait plus pour assister à ces atrocités qui avaient eu lieu, beaucoup estimait que la race magique anglaise ne se remettrait jamais, qu'un coup permanent et mortel avait été frappé.

* * *

><p>Un elfes de maison aux yeux de biche, se dressait nerveusement devant le jeune homme, ses longs doigts osseux étroitement serrés dans le torchon usé qu'il portait autour de son corps décharné.<p>

Drago Malefoy regarda la créature pathétique et sourit avec bienveillance tandis que sa main se tordit de convulsions autour de la poignée de sa valise. Les sombres souvenirs de son enfance envahirent sa conscience pendant que ses yeux gris balayèrent l'intérieur familier du manoir.

-** Nous avons gardés la maison propre, maître. Nous savions que le maître reviendrait un jour et nous nous sommes rappelés combien le maître méprise la saleté. «Toujours de la boue, tant de boue »** **maître Lucius avait l'habitude de dire.**

De ses yeux gris, il regarda la créature se balancer nerveusement devant lui. Drago eu un haut le cœur, immédiatement conscient à ce que l'elfe de maison faisait allusion. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Faisant une pause pendant quelque instant dans le hall, il rencontra les regards curieux de tous les portraits encadrés qui commençaient lentement à reconnaître l'héritier Malefoy. Soudain, des sifflements et des malédictions remplirent la salle, ses ancêtres montraient leurs dents, leurs mots atteignirent ses oreilles, exprimant leur colère véhémente et mécontente.

- **Traître à ton sang !**

- **… Excuse pathétique pour un…**

- **Lâche !**

- **… La honte au nom des Malfoy…**

- **Minable!**

- **… Tu ne mérites rien, morveux…**

Drago desserra les poings et laissa tomber sa valise en un fracas retentissant. Il regarda chaque portrait, répondant à leurs longs yeux morts avec assurance.

- **Vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, mais vos paroles ne changeront rien. La guerre est perdue, le Lord a échoué et vous… vous êtes tous mort… mort depuis longtemps.**

Un silence indigné empli la salle, laissant Drago avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une voix familière rompit l'épais silence, une voix que Drago avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Toutefois, cette voix ne venait pas du hall d'entrée mais de l'intérieur sombre du manoir, de la grande pièce familial au cœur de la maison.

La reconnaissance instantanée rempli son esprit et ses pieds le transportèrent hors du hall jusqu'à l'imposant tableau de Lucius, accroché fièrement au-dessus de la cheminée.

- **Père.**

La peinture siffla.

- **Tu n'es plus mon fils.**

Il ne pouvait que sourire à la salutation de son père, les mots se glissèrent de son esprit avec une froide indifférence.

- **Je suis revenu.**

Lucius renifla avec dédain.

- **C'est encore une chance que tu puisses entrée en ces lieux. Les Malefoy ne sont pas des traitres !** La peinture jeta un regard glacial au jeune homme. **Tout comme ta mère !** cracha t-il.

Le silence régna. Tendue, pleine d'appréhension. Autour de la salle, les ancêtres Malefoy prient au piège dans leurs toiles peintes commencèrent à s'exclamer, leur voix ajoutant des affirmations à la déclaration de Lucius.

- **Vous avez raison.** Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta pour la force. **Je suis le fils de ma mère.**

Le gris heurta le gris. « **Dieu merci** » siffla Drago.

Ceci dit, Drago enleva ses vêtements de voyage et les jeta sur une chaise à proximité. Il arpenta l'environnement sombre, il n'y avait pas posé les yeux pendant presque sept ans et il tressaillit de dégoût. Il se souvint des cauchemars effrayants que ces pièces lui avaient inspiré quand il était enfant, se souvint de cette pièce qui avait été débarrassée de ses meubles, ne laissant que sa mère effondrée sur le sol, se tordant et criant à l'agonie... suppliant… suppliant son mari non par pitié, par pour la mort… mais pour épargner son fils unique.

- **Queuedepointe !**

Immédiatement, un elfe de maison bossu et inquiet apparu devant lui. Drago sourit à la créature, son elfe favori, se rappelant le cas amusant quant il, dans son exubérance enfantine, avait insisté pour nommer les nouveaux elfes. Il salua poliment l'elfe, notant de nouveau le torchon à vaisselle en mauvais état enveloppé autour de son corps et lui sourit en faisant signe au mur de la salle familiale.

- **Le maître a demandé ma présence ?** Sa voix de fausset retentit dans la pièce soudainement silencieuse.

- **Oui.** Drago garda son sourire. **J'ai décidé de refaire les papiers peints.**

Queuedepointe acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- **Bien sûr ! Quelles que soient les souhaits du maître. Dois-je appeler les autres elfes ?**

- **Fait, s'il te plait.**

En quelques instants, la glorieuse splendeur de la salle fut surmontée par une armée d'elfe de maison, chacun saluèrent poliment leur maître récemment de retour et leurs yeux se précipitèrent aux peintures.

-** Premièrement**, commença t-il. **Je veux que toutes les peintures soient démontées. Dans chaque pièce. Je veux que le portrait de ma mère, celle accroché dans son salon, soit mis juste là.** Drago pointa son doigt en direction de la place ou se tenait le tableau de Lucius et sourit à son père qui lui jetait des injures furieusement.

- **Espèce d'ingrat !**

- **Epargnez-moi, Lucius.**

Les elfes de maison se mirent à leur tâche. Queuedepointe resta, son fidèle regard toujours fixé sur le jeune homme résolu.

- **Que ferons-nous de toutes les peintures, maître?**

Drago fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à un dilemme profond.

- **Enfermez-les tous dans des coffres au grenier. Vous pouvez brûler les plus bruyants.**

Le tumulte déferla dans le manoir, les tableaux de tous les coins de la maison crièrent et rugirent avec l'indignité d'être délogé de leurs postes vigilants mais Drago les ignora. Au lieu de cela, il tourna son attention vers l'elfe de maison qui reculait à cause du chaos.

- **Queuedepointe.** La créature leva les yeux. **Je veux que tu te rendes en Florence.** Drago lui remis une grosse clef antique. **Au Gringotts là, tu y trouveras une chambre forte à mon nom. Il y a des centaines de peintures que j'ai acquis pendant mon absence. Je veux que tu les apportes tous ici et les placent sur les murs.**

L'elfe de maison acquiesça avec enthousiasme et disparut dans un pop sonore, laissant Drago profiter du calme qui commençait lentement à s'installer dans le manoir. Il observa les elfes démonter les tableaux, un par un, laissant Lucius pour dernier de sorte qu'il témoigne aux actions de son fils. Quand enfin, deux elfes s'approchèrent du cadre doré d'or, Lucius était silencieux, trébuchant quand les deux petites créatures l'eurent déplacé magiquement et l'emmenèrent.

Sourire cassé sur ses lèvres, Drago s'effondra dans un fauteuil en cuir rigide.

Oui. C'était bon d'être chez soi.

Il fallu près de deux mois pour que tout soit disposé comme le jeune Malefoy voulait. Après que les portraits de famille avaient été remplacés par une myriade de moldus et d'œuvres de sorciers, Drago avait commencé à détester le reste de l'intérieur du manoir. Les belles œuvres semblèrent hors de propos pour l'architecture sombre du manoir et le plancher de marbre froid était nettement désagréable avec les lugubres tentures et les meubles sombres.

Lentement, il commença la remise à neuf de toutes les pièces. Faire cela, devint un soulagement face au stress pour le jeune Malefoy, comme si transformer sa demeure était comme tourner une nouvelle page dans sa vie, pour commencer un nouveau chapitre.

Lorsque les travaux du manoir furent finalement achevés, Drago, pieds nu sur le tapis blanc et doux de sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le beau soleil de février qui pénétrait par les fenêtres. Sa main se posa sur un dragon magnifiquement sculpté dans du cristal, l'une des rares antiquités qu'il avait décidé de garder, et caressa le museau frais de la stupéfiante créature.

En faisant le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, Drago regarda le reste du manoir fièrement, souriant quand il repéra une aquarelle de paysage remarquable qui pendait sur le mur de marbre.

Quand il arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner, Drago trouva une tasse de café placer à côté d'une assiette fumante de crêpes, tout près, des cruches pleines de sirop d'érable et de miel, des plats empilés avec des fruits coupés et des couverts scintillant sur la nappe immaculée.

Au moment où il s'assit, un elfe passa devant sa vue, vêtu d'un torchon frais et propre, brodé de l'insigne des Malefoy, et lui remis le journal et une petite pile de lettres. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le grand titre de la Gazette du Sorcier, Drago prit une petite gorgée de son café, permettant au liquide amer de glisser le long de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se brusquèrent rapidement aux grandes lettres de la page.

En laissant presque tomber le reste du liquide chaud sur ses genoux, il tira sur son siége et approcha le journal plus près de son visage, ses yeux fixés attentivement sur le titre.

**LOI DE MARIAGE DU MINISTÈRE!**

Drago crépita nerveusement et commença à lire l'article.

_À sa conférence de presse hier, le ministre de la magie, M. August Towridge, a annoncé l'installation de la loi de mariage controversée de l'après-guerre._

_A la lumière en déclin de la population magique de l'Angleterre, le ministère a décidé d'imposer une loi sur le mariage __à tous les sorciers et sorcières éligibles de l'âge nubile (21-45). Chaque sorcier et sorcière recevront des renseignements et des formulaires par hibou et seront tenus d'assister à un rendez-vous avec des responsables du ministère afin de confirmer leur compréhension du processus juridique._

_Chaque sorcier et sorcières admissibles seront tenus de remplir les formulaires inclus dans leurs lettres relatives à leurs coordonnées personnelles, situation financière, ainsi qu'un profil personnel avant leur rendez-vous.__Ces données seront ensuite rassemblés et édités dans un fichier qui peut être consulté à la bibliothèque du ministère par tous les conjoints potentiels.__Il y aura une période de trois mois, du début du mois d'avril jusqu'à la fin de Juin, dans laquelle tous les candidats éligibles pourront visualiser ces fichiers et présenter une requête au ministère de la main de la sorcière ou du sorcier._

_Une fois qu'une sorcière ou sorcier accepte une telle requête, l'engagement sera officiellement enregistré auprès du ministère et le mariage devra avoir lieu d'ici la fin de l'année._

_Toutes sorcières ou sorciers __qui ne se contractent pas un engagement à la fin de la période de trois mois sera soumis à l'intervention ministérielle (un conjoint sera choisi pour vous)._

_Si une sorcière ou un sorcier a reçu une requête pour un engagement, mais n'ont pas accepté d'offre d'ici la fin de la période de trois mois, la première requête sera acceptée à leur place._

_Les conditions d'admissibilité incluent …_

Drago fut déchiré de sa lecture choquante quand le feu de la cheminée rugit à la vie par des flammes vertes. Blaise Zabini s'écarta de la grille, brossant la suie de sa robe coûteuse et marcha avec colère vers le blond.

- **As-tu vu le Quotidien d'aujourd'hui ?** Il prit d'assaut avec colère la table, notant le petit-déjeuner intact et la tasse de café renversé.

- **Comment pourrai-je ne pas le voir ? Quelle est cette folie ? Towridge a totalement perdu ses esprits! C'est une loi contre les droits de l'homme!** Draco fronça les sourcils avec acharnement.

- **As-tu lu la lettre ?**

À la hâte, Drago brisa le sceau de cire sur une épaisse pile de parchemins qui était auparavant caché par ses autres correspondances et parcoura rapidement le contenu. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondi après chaque page, ses yeux flambant de colère, il arracha son regard de la page pour regarder Blaise.

- **Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux. Ces formulaires ! C'est comme…**

- **C'est comme si nous faisions de la publicité pour nous-même. Ils veulent même une photo, notre revenu annuel et notre situation financière. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien imprimer un foutu dépliant !** interrompit Blaise. Drago ne pouvait être plus d'accord. Les années sous la tutelle de son père lui avaient appris la valeur de la liberté et maintenant que Drago en avait eu un avant-goût, il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'être enchaîné à une bimbo qui en avait après son argent.

-** Non,** murmura t-il. **Nous partons maintenant. Nous retournons en Italie…**

Blaise secoua la tête, le visage tordu par la frustration.

- **Non… nous sommes des citoyens anglais… cela s'applique pour chacun d'entre nous dans le pays ou en dehors.**

- **Merde !** Drago se mit à marcher.

- **Peut-être que nous pourrions choisir quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Un ami. A moins...** murmura Blaise.

- **Pense-y Zabini ! Combien de femme connais-tu ici en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance ? La plupart des Serpentards sont mortes durant la guerre...**

- **Pansy** !

Drago lui adressa un regard.

- **Super ! Certainement pas Pansy. Quel enfer ! Que diable allons-nous faire?**

Soudain, comme si toute sa force s'était enfuie de ses jambes, Blaise s'effondra sur une chaise, la tête dans ses mains.

- **La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant est d'aller à ce stupide rendez-vous, comprendre les conditions et chercher une échappatoire,** déclara Drago en s'effondrant près de lui.

- **Dinky! Apporte le scotch!**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Merci d'assister à votre rendez-vous, Mr. Malefoy. Je comprends que ce doit être difficile pour vous…<strong>

- **Difficile ?** interrompit Drago, son ton et son regard à vous glacer le sang. L'homme se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-** Oui, Mr. Malefoy, je…** La voix de l'homme trembla légèrement, Drago se tourna vers lui. Pendant un bref moment, les yeux de Drago regardèrent en bas à la main gauche de l'homme avant de rencontrer ces yeux noisette, effrayés de nouveau.

Un sourire cruel retroussa ses lèvres quand il se pencha en avant, ses yeux toujours aussi glacials en intensité.

- **Vous êtes marié. Vous avez eu le choix. Vous n'avez pas idée putain de ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors n'essayez pas cet acte avec moi!** Il se pencha en arrière, le petit sourire satisfait s'effaçant. **Maintenant, Mr. Newman, comment allons-nous procéder ?**

L'homme avala sa salive nerveusement et retira sa main gauche de la table, ses doigts bouclant autour de son alliance. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait passé la journée à traiter avec des sorciers en colère mais celui-ci était de loin le plus effrayant. Quelque chose dans ces yeux gris acier l'avertit de se montrer particulièrement prudents.

- **Bon… Avez-vous apporté le…** Sa langue pesa soudain une tonne.

Drago Malefoy jeta un petit tas de formulaire sur la table, sans un mot.

Mr. Newman se pencha vers l'avant pour saisir le bord des parchemins et les tira lentement vers lui. Tout en lisant le contenu, il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant le calme de l'homme. Même sur le papier, une aura intimidante y était imprégnée. Chaque réponse unique était élégante et cultivée, chaque mot formelle et raffinée. Quand ses yeux numérisèrent ses rapports financiers et finalement la somme globale, ils sortirent presque de leurs orbites sous la richesse pure et le prestige de l'homme assis devant lui, frappé comme un train de fret.

- **Etes-vous sûr… je veux dire… il n'y a aucune erreur de calcul ? Ce montant est…**

- **La famille Malefoy est ancienne, Mr. Newman.** Comme si cette réponse était suffisante, Drago n'en dit pas plus.

Newman hoché la tête, mouillant ses lèvres de nouveau.

- **Je… je vois…** Il racla sa gorge et se pencha sur la table pour récupérer un appareil photo.

Il le tenait faiblement, pendant d'une main, en faisait un geste maladroit vers Malefoy, incertain de la façon d'aborder la question.

Tout ce qu'il reçu en retour fut une expression de mort, ses yeux encore sombre et tumultueuse.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il essaya rapidement de prendre une image et regarda fixement l'image imprimée sur la pellicule. La photo était simple. Juste un homme derrière une table en face d'un mur blanc. C'était l'homme qui se détachait. Bien que son expression était sévère, Drago Malefoy était un homme indéniablement beau, le regard toujours terriblement intense.

Épinglant rapidement la photo dans un dossier étiqueté, il remania la pile de document devant lui.

- **Je crois que vous connaissez les détails ?**

Drago hocha juste de la tête.

- **Si…** Il tira sur son col, **…si vous refusez d'épouser ou si vous tentez de quitter le pays, vous pouvez être passible de poursuites judiciaires et le ministère se réserve le droit de vous facturer pénalement.**

Rien. Le blond ne réagit pas du tout.

- **S'il vous plait, rappelez-vous Mr. Malefoy que le mariage est une chose obligatoire. Une fois marié, il vous sera impossible de…**

Drago l'interrompu d'un grondement menaçant.

- **Je suis bien conscient de l'ancienne magie impliquée dans le mariage. L'anneau ne peut pas se détacher, on ne peut pas tricher, le divorce est pratiquement impossible… oui ?**

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Newman continu, il était maintenant très inquiet de la façon dont allais se terminer cette entrevu.

- **Oui…le… euh… le ministère voudrais juste vous rappeler de bien choisir…**

- **Quelle déclaration superflue**, railla Drago.** Peut-être que si j'avais un peu plus de temps ou peut-être... un libre arbitre... je le pourrai.**

Après une autre déglutition nerveuse, le fonctionnaire du ministère continua.

- **Votre femme devra tomber enceinte avant la troisième année de mariage…**

La température de la pièce sembla soudain baisser de plusieurs degrés.

- **Et si la femme ne veut pas ? Dois-je la forcer ?** interrogea Drago de sa voix traînante aristocratique.

Newman dégluti abondamment, sa langue collée au palet. Merlin, cet homme était dangereux. Un mot de travers et…

- **Nous… le ministère… espère que… vous… euh trouverez une personne compatible...**

- **Oh.** Le ton de Malefoy devint rapidement caustique. **Je suppose que la photo est fait pour cela, non?** Le blond lui envoya un autre regard acerbe, son expression semblait sculpté dans la pierre. **Bon, si vous avez fini avec votre bégaiement, j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps aujourd'hui.**

Il acquiesça et regarda Drago se lever avec élégance, ouvrir silencieusement la porte et la claquer d'une manière retentissante derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**** Vision rouge**

_2 mois plus tôt :_

CRAC!

- **Mione! Arrête! Ce n'est vraiment pas...**

CRAC !

- **Non ! Pas ma figurine du capitaine des Canons de Chudley !**

CRAC !

- **C'était un objet de collection !**

Hermione Granger se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami, sa masse impressionnante de boucles tourbillonna autour d'elle et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, lui promettant une pléthore d'expériences douloureuses.

- **C'est tout ? Je te surprends dans mon lit avec une autre femme et c'est tout ?**

- **Mione… écoute…**

La sorcière en colère se mit à rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec moquerie.

- **Laisse-moi deviner… « Ce n'est pas ce que je pense » ?**

- **Ben oui, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Tu réagis de manière excessive !**

La sorcière aux cheveux sauvage commença à fouiller dans son sac pour prendre sa baguette et le sorcier aux cheveux roux commença à reculer prudemment.

- **Hermione… nous pouvons résoudre ça sans violence ! Laisse ta baguette… et discutons tranquillement… comme des adultes.**

Sans se rendre compte, elle avait retenu son souffle, Hermione sorti un flot d'air entre ses lèvres, semblant à un sifflement inquiétant. Avec un regard méprisant, elle leva sa baguette et la pointa d'un air menaçant à son encontre.

- **Ronald Weasley… Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble ?**

La tête rousse commença à transpirer, ses yeux rivés sur la pointe de la baguette magique.

- **Euh… 5 ans…**

Hermione saisit une tasse à proximité du banc de cuisine et la jeta dans la direction de la tête de Ron. Celui-ci se baissa juste à temps, le malheureux morceau de porcelaine se brisa sur le mur derrière lui.

- **SIX ANS ! Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble durant la Grande Guerre ! Que diable ce cerveau te sert-il, sauf pour stocker les faits de Quidditch inutiles ?**

Clignant des yeux furieux, Ron s'approcha de la femme exaspérée, mais Hermione brandit sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. En reprenant son souffle calmement, elle essaya d'interroger l'homme devant elle.

- **Qui diable était-elle ?** Son ton était glacial.

- **Personne… rien comparé à toi !**

Hermione saisit la soucoupe, qui avait été associée à la tasse de thé malheureuse et la jeta pour s'écraser encore contre le mur, son destin semblable à son homologue.

- **T'es sûr ? Tu semblais bien t'amuser avec cette personne. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Que faisait-tu à crier quand je suis entré ? … quelque chose du genre 'Baise moi bébé, tu es si parfaite !'... N'est-ce pas… ou peut-être que tu hurlait son nom !**

Elle prit une autre respiration apaisante qui avait très peu d'effet sur ses nerfs. Elle prit donc une autre tasse du comptoir et visa sa tête. Ron se baissa de nouveau.

_Fichu instincts de Quidditch._

- **Ca ne signifiait rien !**

Un cri perçant retentit dans la pièce.

- **_Confringo !_** Le sort frôla la tête de Ron et frappa une étagère de la cuisine, qui abritait une variété d'instruments métallique de cuisine que tout se dispersa par l'explosion du bâton en bois.

- **Tu étais avec elle dans NOTRE lit ! Tu es un MENTEUR si sanglant Weasley !** Elle prit un autre souffle, sa baguette toujours braquée sur lui avec colère. **Tu sais ce que ta mère m'a dit aujourd'hui Ronald ? Elle a dit que tu planifiais de me le demander ! DEMANDER, QUE DIABLE ! J'étais tellement excitée que je suis rentrée à la maison plus tôt… mais que vois-je ? TU… TU… il n'y a même pas de mot pour cela !**

Ron semblait saisir le fil désespérément, ses yeux la suppliant.

- **J'allais le faire !**

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et récupéra sa baguette magique.

- **_Accio Anneau !_**

Quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte rouge en velours atterrit dans ses mains et Ron trembla pour l'ouvrir, laissant tomber sa baguette. Frénétiquement, il força le couvercle et lui montra l'anneau, souriant avec bon espoir.

Hermione gémit en regardant la bague. Un diamant sur un cercle d'or. Totalement non créative... et absolument pas faite pour elle. Elle détestait l'or ! Et pour elle, un diamant était cliché… Merlin ! Cet homme ne l'a connaissait pas du tout !

Ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'objet hideux, Ron se mit à genoux.

En un instant, les yeux d'Hermione se recentra sur l'homme devant elle et lui cria rageusement.

- **NON ! NON !**

Ron s'approcha en avant sans tenir compte des protestations.

- **Hermione… tu es l'amour de ma vie… s'il te plait, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ?**

Hermione pâlit, sa mâchoire chuta et son bras qui tenait sa baguette tomba inutilement à ses côtés. Il eut un grand silence et seul le son de l'horloge voisine pouvait être entendu.

- **Tu me le demandes ?** Son ton était étrangement calme.

Ron se tortilla un peu sur ses genoux.

- **Oui. Dit oui, Mione !**

- **Tu me le demandes… maintenant ?**

Ron l'a regarda exaspéré._ Quel culot !_

- **Oui… Mione…**

Elle releva son bras avec sa baguette et le fixa d'un regard froid.

- **Non ! Non, désolé espèce de salaud ! Tu as un certain CULOT ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'épouse ! Tu m'entends ? AUCUNE CHANCE !**

Serrant les dents, Hermione fit irruption dans sa chambre... leur chambre... et commença à enlever rapidement tout ses vêtements des tiroirs et armoires. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour de la pièce avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas de sac dans lesquels les emballer et poussa un cri furieux. Elle claqua ses doigts avec irritation et tapa du pied sur le sol avant d'ouvrir violemment le placard du couloir. De là, Hermione traîna sa vieille malle scolaire et la fit léviter jusqu'à la chambre. Avec une vague violente de sa baguette magique, tous ses vêtements assemblés, ses chaussures et ses effets personnels rentrèrent dans la malle et celle-ci se referma une millième de seconde après.

Elle lança un autre cri frustré quand elle aperçu une photo encadrée d'elle et Ron à leur deuxième anniversaire. Hermione visa de sa baguette le couple heureux.

- **_Reducto !_** Le cadre brisa en éclats, ce qui rendit Hermione plus légère. Toutefois, la rage revint quelques instants plus tard.

Elle rétrécit sa malle et la rangea dans sa poche avant de retourner dans le salon.

Ron était toujours à genoux sur le sol, le regard choqué et figé. Hermione lui lança un regard agressif.

- **Je pars.**

Ces simples mots sortirent Ron de sa stupeur, il sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers son visage, un visage cramoisi.

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Hermione se frotta le bout du nez.

- **Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?**

- **Je viens de te faire ma demande !** hurla Ron, ses mains faisant signe d'une manière sauvage vers l'anneau toujours serrés dans celles-ci.

- **Tu as menti Ron ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Et puis, incompréhensible de ta bêtise pure et absolue, tu pensais que ce serait le bon moment de me demander en mariage ? Pourquoi je pars ? A quoi penses-tu ?**

- **Mais je t'aime !**

Hermione renifla avec amertume.

- **Ouais… Tu viens de me le prouver à quel point ce soir !**

Elle se retourna pour partir, ses mains s'abatis sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, ouvrant précipitamment l'obstacle en bois.

- **Tu reviendras.**

Hermione fut soudainement tentée de lancer l'Avada sur ce salaud. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était… fier, suffisant… pas vraiment Ron.

- **Non, je ne reviendrai pas Ronald. Même moi, j'ai des limites.** Tout à coup, elle se sentit fatiguée. La colère et la tristesse écoulées, l'engourdissaient comme une rafale de vent arctique.

- **Ouais… tu le feras. Je suis le seul qui voudra de toi Hermione.**

Elle se tordit pour lui faire face, ses yeux hantés.

- **Tu peux être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre époque, mais tu es également laide, autoritaire et miss-je-sais-tout. Personne ne voudra de toi Hermione ! Seulement moi... parce que je te connais pour...**

Elle leva sa baguette de nouveau.

- **Ta gueule ! Tu es un salaud, Weasley ! Je ne reviendrai pas ! JAMAIS ! J'espère que tu vas pourrir en enfer !** En colère, Hermione lui tourna le dos et pointa sa baguette magique au dessus de son épaule.

- **_Avis Oppugno! _**

Ron Weasley n'entendit pas claquer la porte, trop occupé à se défendre face à un troupeau meurtrier d'oiseaux.

Elle mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle se tordit les doigts jusqu'à la douleur, elle racla du pied jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures soient couvertes de boue… et encore, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à entrer dans la petite maison de campagne d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Le sentier bien tracé s'étendait devant elle, menant à la petite résidence d'Harry qu'il partageait avec Pansy. Bien qu'ils étaient partis sur des raisons plutôt rocheuses, Harry et l'ancienne serpentard étaient devenus un des couples les plus heureux qu'Hermione n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'être témoin.<p>

Ginny Weasley n'avait pas très bien prit cette nouvelle. Après qu'Harry l'ait quitté pour rechercher les Horcruxes, elle pensait qu'il serait de retour pour elle. Pourtant, après la bataille finale, Harry avait demandé un répit, seulement de retour après plusieurs mois à l'étranger. Au lieu de tomber avec bonheur dans ses bras, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de faire une pose.

Inutile de dire que Ginervra Weasley ne perdit pas cet infâme caractère Weasley. Quelques semaines plus tard, les récits de ses escapades avec les plus riches célibataires d'Angleterre firent les gros titres et Harry vit rouge.

Vous voyez… Ce qu'il voulait dire quand il avait dit « une pose » … Ginny l'interpréta comme « le temps pour coucher ailleurs ».

Après toutes ces années, Harry Potter sortait heureusement avec Pansy (qui était enceinte de 6 mois de son enfant) et Ginny apportait un nouveau garçon tout les dimanche au repas hebdomadaire au Terrier. Hermione arrivait avec Ron toujours une heure en avance pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tué la dernière conquête de Ginny.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle… Sa main était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand, sans crier gare, elle s'ouvrit pour révéler son meilleur ami restant : Harry Potter.

Son visage était pâle comme jamais, ses cheveux froissé et sauvages, la cicatrice sur son front atténué après la mort de son créateur, Harry Potter jeune homme de 24 ans vivait seulement maintenant la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il fronça les sourcils et Hermione essaya d'offrir un sourire rassurant.

- **Où étais-tu ?** Il sembla étrangement réservé.

Hermione sentit une course de flux en colère traverser ses joues. Instantanément, ses yeux rétrécirent et fixèrent les orbes vert émeraude et serra les dents.

- **A l'hôtel.** Son ton était quelque peu réprobateur.

Harry n'avait pas l'air ravi.

- **Ron et moi étions inquiet pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas juste…**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car un cri aigu se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se mit sur le côté, permettant à sa petite amie d'avancer devant lui. Pansy jeta ses bras autour d'Hermione et l'enlaça fermement, sa bosse de grossesse rendait l'expérience un peu maladroite.

Quand l'ancienne serpentard la libéra enfin, Pansy caressa son ventre tendrement et envoya un doux sourire à Hermione.

- **Dieu merci, tu vas bien, Mione. Ron nous a dit que tu étais parti en courant après t'avoir demandé en mariage.** Elle avait l'air perplexe pendant un moment avant d'incliner tranquillement la tête, son regard interrogateur. **Pourquoi es-tu…**

- **Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous entendez**, murmura t-elle.

- **Ron a dit qu'il t'avais demandé…** commença Harry en s'avançant vers elle.

Hermione l'interrompit.

- **Vous a-t-il dit que je l'ai surpris avec une autre sorcière… dans NOTRE lit ? Puis ! Puis, il a eu le culot de me le demander par la suite !**

Un silence stupéfait suivit l'exclamation et Hermione reprit calmement son souffle. La colère et le mal qui avait terni après une quinzaine de jours refirent surface comme l'essence jeté sur un feu. Honteusement, Hermione sentit les larmes monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues par les souvenirs, des traces salées entachant sa peau.

Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. C'était tout simplement stupide…Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines à se souvenir de ses six années de relation, encore et encore… Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Etait-elle en tort ? Certes, elle n'était pas digne de 'la sorcière hebdo', mais elle n'était pas hideuse non plus… sauf… Ron le lui avait dit.

Un sanglot étouffé rompit le silence tendu du salon et Hermione essaya d'ignorer les larmes en plus qui menaçaient de se révéler.

Pansy se pencha en avant, ses bras l'enveloppant dans une étreinte.

- **Chut… chut… ça va aller. Ron est un idiot, mais il t'aime toujours, et seulement toi, je suis sûr que… ne t'inquiètes pas… je suis sûr qu'il va présenter ses excuses et il viendra ramper devant toi. Attends un peu, dans quelques semaines vous serez de nouveau ensemble…**

Hermione tira ses boucles avec frustration et un cri perçant s'arracha de sa gorge.

- **Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Vous… vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il disait…**Elle se maudit t'entendre sa voix trembler de colère et d'irritation.

Harry tint sa main fermement, lui donnant une pression réconfortante.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

Il y eu une brève pause où Hermione stabilisa ses nerfs.

- **Il a dit… il a dit que personne ne voudrait de moi…**

Pansy roucoula avec sympathie, et Harry sourit juste.

- **Oh Mione… tu connais Ron… il est si capricieux… Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu dire ça. Tu réagis juste de manière excessive**, il ricana amusé.

Pansy envoya un regard acerbe à son petit ami, ses lèvres pincées d'une riposte cinglante. Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle enleva brusquement sa main de la sienne et la lui balança.

Il eut un moment de silence choqué après que la gifle ait retenti dans le salon. Hermione jaillit de son siège pendant qu'elle regardait l'empreinte rouge de sa main sur sa joue gonflée.

- **Il… il**, elle déglutit et reprit son souffle. **Il m'a mentit… il m'a insulté**, Hermione maudit sa voix qui tremblait. **…et tu as l'audace de dire que je suis excessive ?**

Elle s'éloigna de lui, les yeux brûlants de rage refoulée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma…et s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle était embarrassée. Que pouvait-elle dire? C'était fichu… les garçons étaient toujours collés ensemble… elle était toujours l'intruse.

Voulant s'échapper de son silence indigné, Hermione envoya un sourire vif à Pansy et se précipité vers la porte, sans un regard pour Harry. Derrière elle, elle entendit juste la voix de Pansy réprimander son petit ami.

- **Imbécile !**

Hermione ne pouvait être que plus d'accord.

* * *

><p>Un dimanche. Un autre dimanche a redouté. Le temps s'écroula pour encore un autre déjeuner avec les Weasley.<p>

Malgré son hostilité nouvellement développée pour le deuxième enfant le plus jeune de la couvée Weasley, le coeur d'Hermione était toujours fortement ancré à cette famille affectueuse. Même si elle n'avait pas assisté à quelques déjeuners les dimanches précédents, en partie par la colère, en partie par la fierté, mais surtout pour l'instinct de conservation, elle ressentait comme une obligation envers Mr. et Mrs Weasley. Après tout, ils étaient presque comme des parents de substitution pour elle. Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas cru à la version tordue de Ron.

Avec un pop sec, Hermione apparut devant le Terrier toujours précaire, les divers ajouts à la maison vacillèrent toujours, sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur à la vue familière, et cela lui donna juste assez de courage pour avancer et frapper à la porte de la cuisine.

Molly Weasley, une femme à l'apparence maternelle et à l'habitude de la serrer contre elle comme une seconde peau, semblait maintenant fatiguée et usée. Une grande partie de ses cheveux roux grisonnants qui étaient apparus pendant la Grande Guerre et n'avait jamais complètement disparu, étaient maintenant encore plus en vue.

En bref, les quelques semaines où Hermione ne leur avait pas rendu visite, la mère Weasley semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans et une vague de culpabilité l'a traversa.

- **Molly…**

La femme âgée renifla et s'affaira en avant dans son tablier. En un instant, Hermione fut englouti dans une étreinte chaude, l'accueillante odeur de nourriture assaillit sont nez quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule dodue.

Merlin, elle l'avait manqué.

Une petite larme se glissa du coin de l'œil mais fut rapidement absorbé par les plis de la robe de Mrs Weasley. Toutefois, la femme plus âgée parue le remarquer, ses mains se mirent à tisser un motif réconfortant sur son dos et Hermione laissa ses longs sanglots réprimés se libérer.

- **Dieu, Molly…** Sa voix se brisa.

- **Oh Hermione, ma chérie… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ce garçon… je ne l'ai certainement pas élevé comme ça ! Je…**

Hermione se détacha rapidement et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- **Non.** Elle renifla un peu. **Ce n'est pas ta faute Molly… Ron… Il laisse juste les Canons de Chudley lui monter à la tête.**

Mrs Weasley essuya un peu ses yeux.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mes deux plus jeunes enfants, ce que fait Ginny, puis ce que t'a fait Ron…** La matrone ne pouvait se résoudre à terminer sa phrase. Elle secoua la tête et donna un sourire faible et tordu à Hermione.

- **Tu as prit soin de toi ces mois passés ? Tu es si mince… et les cernes sous tes yeux…**

Hermione se mit à rire, Mrs Weasley reprit son instinct maternel et avec sa baguette magique fit apparaître un mouchoir propre qui le déposa dans les mains d'Hermione. En taponnant ses yeux, Hermione se pencha en avant pour placer un baiser affectueux sur la femme agité et rassembla un sourire.

- **Ginny a apporté une autre conquête pour le déjeuner?**

Molly roula ses yeux d'une façon maternelle qui semblait venir avec l'âge et Hermione s'avança dans la chaude et accueillante cuisine.

- **Oui. Un certain sorcier américain… apparemment, il est propriétaire d'une chaîne de boutiques de beauté magique.**

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard d'exaspération et d'amusement tout en marchant vers le salon, où une grande partie de la famille était réuni, attendant d'être appelé à la table. Mais avant de les rejoindre, Molly attrapa le bras d'Hermione fermement, tenant son dos avec un sourire tendre.

- **Tu es une fille merveilleuse.**

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle lui sourit juste et s'éloigna.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'accueillit à la vue familière. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le fiasco avec Ron n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il y avait George étendu avec lassitude sur le sofa, ses enfants exubérants courant autour de lui en criant. Dans le coin, Bill riait de ce que Fleur lui avait dit, sa fille blonde angélique perché sur ses genoux. A côté de la fenêtre, Charlie avait le bras envelopper chaudement autour de la taille de Luna, qui elle montrait avec enthousiasme quelque chose imprimé dans le Chicaneur. Percy était debout près de sa femme Pénélope, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il acquiesça.

Et bien sûr, Ginny. Ses cheveux rouge vif étaient teints d'une nuance plus sombre, elle était habillée comme si elle était sur le point de sortir en discothèque, dans une robe noire collante avec un sac à main sur le bras… oups… petit ami sur le bras. Hermione profita pour le détailler. Beau… fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et évidemment riche à en juger par ses vêtements. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, il était le type classique que Ginny préférait.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Ginny l'avait rapidement aperçu et suivit son regard, remorquant son petit ami avec impatience derrière elle.

- **Mione ! Tu as finalement élaboré quelque chose pour faire face à mon frère ?** Son ton était amusé et caustique.

Hermione força un sourire sur ses lèvres et se contrôla pour ne pas envoyer un violent coup de poing.

- **Quelque chose comme ça. Comment vas-tu Ginny ?**

La tête rousse sourit béatement et agita sa main vers le blond debout derrière elle.

- **J'ai un nouveau copain. L'as-tu rencontré ?** Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. **C'est Hudson, il possède toute une chaîne de… eh bien… il est très riche, mignon n'est-ce pas ?**

Le petit ami sourit à Hermione, sa main dérivant au derrière presque exposé de Ginny, ce qui rendit son sourire de façon la plus inepte. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

C'était un spectacle vraiment dégoûtant de regarder Ginny Weasley avec le nouveau et Hermione commença sérieusement à perdre son appétit. Heureusement, une tape à la porte les interrompit et Harry apparut à l'embrassure, la main de Pansy fermement dans la sienne.

Comme si un interrupteur de lumière avait été dévié dessus, Ginny se redressa immédiatement et revêtu son sourire le plus étouffant, sa main tenant fermement Hudson. Elle poussa des cris aigus, se précipita sur l'homme-qui-a-vaincu et jeta ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant de façon presque inapproprié pour ce qui était censé être une accolade amicale.

- **As-tu rencontré Hudson ? Il est très riche…**

Dégoûter, Hermione se détourna en grimaçant et failli trébucher sur un tabouret

- **Bonjour Hermione. Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?**

Le temps que la voix lui parvint à ses oreilles, Hermione se figea. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait remplacé son sang avec de l'eau glacée. Ses muscles se bloquèrent et elle retint son souffle. Seule ses paupières semblaient encore fonctionner, elle cligna des yeux, éloignant les larmes brûlantes de frustration et de détresse qui semblait avaler son corps.

Les articulations d'Hermione étaient blanches, elle serra les poings sous son pull effiloché, les lèvres serrées fermement pour dissimuler le halètement dur qui s'arracha de sa poitrine.

Lentement, redoutant la vue, Hermione leva les yeux et de ses yeux bruns fixa les siens.

Le même bleu vif innocent l'a regardait fixement et Hermione c'était presque tromper en croyant que c'était le même Ron qu'elle avait aimé si sacrément longtemps.

Le rêve fut brisé instantanément lorsque son regard se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il souriait… un sourire qu'il affichait quand il avait gagné quelque chose… en Quidditch, en partie d'échec… comme si il avait gagner quelque chose de crucial.

Fainéantant là, dans le vieux fauteuil usé, il semblait content de lui, comme si elle était devant lui à ses genoux, le suppliant de la reprendre.

Hermione serra les dents.

- **Weasley**, siffla t-elle.

La pièce fut soudainement silencieuse, chaque homme, femme et enfant regardèrent leurs échanges avec empressement, comme des marchands de ragots sanguinaires. Même Ginny avait cessé son flirt, observant le déroulement du comportement d'Hermione, comme si c'était un spectacle amusant.

- **Je te l'avais dit. Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais.**

Hermione fut douloureusement tenté de le frapper.

- **Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit Ronald, je ne retournerais jamais avec toi.**

Le roux avait les nerfs à rire. A proximité, Ginny gloussait par amusement.

- **Elle va revenir**, dit-elle à l'oreille d'Hudson qui regardait avec fascination. **Elle ne trouvera personne d'autre… c'est même un miracle que Ron s'intéresse à elle. C'est un joueur professionnel de Quidditch maintenant tu sais…**

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu aux commentaires de Ginny et bloqua son regard sur Ron, une fois de plus.

Non… il n'avait rien du Ron qu'elle connaissait… il y avait quelque chose de si différent en lui maintenant. L'enveloppe physique était toujours la même, mais ce qui était à l'intérieur…

- **Si tu n'es pas de retour, que fais-tu ici, au Terrier ?**

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

- **Juste parce que je t'ai abandonné, ne signifie pas que j'ai l'intention de renoncer à ta famille.**

Ron ne sembla pas l'entendre et tourbillonna sa bière-au-beurre.

- **J'ai entendu dire que tu séjournais dans un hôtel...** Hermione lança un regard en colère à Harry qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde désolé.

- **…Si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, tu es la bienvenu à la maison. Certaines choses à toi sont encore là.**

Elle rit, un son effrayant qui fit tressaillir la pièce.

- **Rien de valeur, j'en suis sûre.**

Il y eut un silence glacial et Hermione regarda la rougeur violente engloutir les joues pâle et pleines de taches de rousseur de Ron.

En un instant, il sauta de son fauteuil et ria tout en se recroquevillant en avant. Ron continua à la refouler jusqu'à ce que les poings d'Hermione frappent la table en bois. Lentement, il se pencha, appuyant son corps contre le sien.

Hermione frissonna… pas de peur ou de colère, voir même de désir, mais par dégoût… son corps fut repoussé par son contact, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Avec un clin d'œil, Ron lança quelque chose sur la table et recula, son rictus solidement en place.

Curieuse, les yeux d'Hermione regardèrent en bas et aperçu rapidement la Gazette du dimanche, son titre clignotant pour attirer l'intention du lecteur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre, ses yeux fixèrent déjà le titre.

**LOI DE MARIAGE DU MINISTÈRE!**

Sa gorge se serra. Elle sut tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire… pour être honnête, elle s'y attendait depuis quelques temps mais elle ne s'était pas préoccupée à ce sujet car elle était déjà déterminée à épouser Ron… mais maintenant…

Elle avala son effroi.

- **Qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer. Même avec cette loi, je peux épouser quelqu'un d'autre.** Les yeux d'Hermione parcoura un peu l'article et sourit.

- **Il est écrit que les sorciers peuvent adresser une pétition pour un mariage de leur choix.** Ron sourit d'un air suffisant. **Combien de fois vais-je te le dire, Mione ? Personne d'autre ne voudra de toi…** Il dit cela comme si on disait à un enfant que le ciel est bleu.

Il fixa ses traits tirés pendant encore un long moment avant de glisser son index vers le bas de la page, indiquant un paragraphe spécifique.

_Si une sorcière ou un sorcier a reçu une requête pour un engagement, mais n'ont pas accepté d'offre d'ici la fin de la période de trois mois, la première pétition sera acceptée à leur place._

Ron lui envoya un autre sourire satisfait.

- **J'ai bien l'intention d'être le premier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**** Réveille d'un sommeil profond**

- **Drago, que penses-tu de celle-là hmm ? Grosse poitrine n'est-ce pas ? Bonde… Mmm… J'aime ça…**

En recevant le silence comme réponse, Blaise Zabini leva les yeux vers son ami stoïque et soupira. Drago avait entendu chaque commentaire inepte que Blaise jetait, mais il n'avait simplement aucun désir de répondre à quelque chose qui serait évidemment superflu à la fin.

En dépit de l'opinion populaire, Blaise n'était pas le bras droit du prince des serpentards. Ce que Blaise voulait, Blaise l'obtenait indépendamment de ce que Drago avait à dire sur la question. Le simple fait que Drago avait été ainsi nommé le prince était seulement parce que les Maelfoy avait toujours été particulièrement notoire pour une raison ou une autre.

Tout simplement... Un Malefoy ne devait jamais être croisé, de peur d'en subir les conséquences.

Drago regarda sans but vers la fenêtre, Blaise continua de regarder une certaine blonde à la grosse poitrine et aux lèvres qui, à l'avis de Drago, ressemblaient à celle d'un poisson-globe.

- **Et regarde ça… on dit ici… elle aime faire du shopping, faire la fête, les événements d'œuvre de charité et les matins paresseux.**

Drago souleva un sourcil narquois, son regard fixé sur la vue panoramique des terres de son domaine.

- **Une femme sang-pur parfaite, stupide et bonne uniquement à la reproduction.**

L'italien se refrogna moqueur mais jeta le dossier dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. En quelques secondes, le dossier et la photographie criante furent consumés par les flammes et Blaise se retourna encore une fois vers son ami silencieux.

- **Tu gâches toutes mes perceptions des femmes**, dit-il irrité comme un enfant privé de bonbons. **C'était la dernière blonde de ma pile.**

Blaise fit signe paresseusement vers un tas chaotique de dossier répandu sur une table.

Après une petite gorgée de cognac magnifiquement âgé, le sorcier aux cheveux sombres plongea de nouveau dans ses options, cette fois en l'intention des brunes.

Plusieurs heures furent consacrées de cette façon et les choix de Blaise diminuaient après chaque minute qui passait. La pile, autrefois débordante, fut réduite à seulement quelques dossiers sur lesquels Blaise sembla tergiverser tandis que Drago continuait à regarder sans ciller.

- **Tu n'as pas regardé pour toi ?** interrogea Blaise, sa propre recherche abandonnée pour le moment.

Les piles d'options sur son bureau reçurent un coup d'œil furtif du blond avant de tourner ses yeux vers son ami. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha des dossiers. Il posa ses mains sur la pile, pensant soigneusement leur valeur et parla si doucement que Blaise pouvait à peine distinguer les mots.

- **Combien de femmes crois-tu qu'il y a là dedans ?**

Le sorcier à la chevelure foncée haussa les épaules.

- **Un bon 60, 70 de toute apparence.**

- **Combien penses-tu m'épouserait parce que je suis un Malefoy ? Et combien parce que je suis Drago ?**

Le silence suivit cette question, Blaise choisit soigneusement ses mots. Le calme de sa voix ne démentit rien de la fureur qui bouillait sous les paroles de Drago et Blaise savait que son ton était aussi trompeur que l'œil de la tempête.

- **Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, Drago. Quel autre choix avons-nous que de lire ses fichiers et espérer trouver une femme avec une certaine jugeote.** Il donna un coup d'œil fugace à Drago. **Peut-être devrais-tu envisager Pansy après tout, peu importe ses défauts. Tu sais toujours ce que tu obtiens avec celle-là.**

Drago ricana froidement, sa tête s'inclina sur le côté et les couleurs du crépuscule projetèrent son ombre au sol.

- **Elle est avec Potter.**

Il eut un léger bruit sourd. Blaise avait laissé tomber le dossier sur le tapis moelleux.

- **Et apparemment elle est enceinte de lui.**

- **Merlin.** Blaise frotta une main sur ses yeux. **Nous sommes partis quelques années et le monde tourne à l'envers. Tu crois qu'elle est sous un sort impardonnable? Potter aurait pu le faire. Il n'est pas exactement le saint Gryffondor que tout le monde pense… mais, il n'est pas très adepte à la magie n… peut-être qu'il a eu un peu d'aide, je pari que Granger a…**

A partir de ce moment là, Drago ne l'écouta plus. Ses paroles furent remplacées par un hurlement lointain, un flot de souvenir, l'émotion et l'instinct primitif engloutirent ses sens et le noya dans le passé. C'était si fort, si inattendu que ça le força à chanceler par la seule force à laquelle la vague se brisa.

Des pensées longtemps enterrées, des fantasmes qui refit surface et ses sens vibrèrent avec la fascination renouvelée de ces illusions longtemps chérie. En ce moment unique, Blaise s'élança et le saisit en le secouant, Drago Malefoy arracha quelque chose du plus profond de son âme et se précipita sans réfléchir en avant pour le saluer comme un vieil ami familier.

La chaleur consomma son esprit et saigna infailliblement dans ses veines. C'était comme une infection, imparable et qui dévore tout. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il ne se faisait pas brûler vif, incinéré de l'intérieur tandis que son corps restait béatement frais et intact.

Reprenant son souffle tremblant, Drago sentit quelque chose de sauvage en lui qui se réveilla. Il leva la tête de sa somnolence et se délecta de sa liberté retrouvée.

Les contraintes existants de longue date avaient rugit à travers son corps, s'assimilant dans chaque cellule et chaque atome, comme si elles avaient toujours été là… vigilante et en attente… juste au moment où la réalisation serait l'aube et pourrait affirmer sa présence.

Pendant de long moment après, Drago resta immobile. C'était comme si il s'était ajuster à une nouvelle peau, nouvelle, mais si terriblement familière. Quand enfin il reprit ses sens, il se tourna vers Blaise et donna une voix à ses pensées.

- **Nous allons au ministère. J'ai une idée.**

* * *

><p>Même dans la lumière déclinante du jour, il y avait encore quelques rares sorcières et sorciers feuilletant les milliers de dossiers. Drago regarda le large couloir central.<p>

- **Malefoy, que se passe t-il ? Tu as déjà choisi une liasse de stupide dossier. Tu n'as regardé aucune d'entre elles… Drago ! Drago ! Arrêt-toi !**

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement et se dirigea vers Blaise à une vitesse alarmante, sa robe noire tourbillonnant autour de ses jambes à mesure qu'il avançait vers l'homme inquiet, les poings serrés et les yeux sauvages.

- **Pas la sienne !** murmura Drago, un sourire narquois s'étendant sur son visage.

- **Quoi ?** demanda Blaise nerveusement. **Qui ? Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago ! Que diable fais-tu ? C'est de la folie. Il n'y a pas de solution à cette loi ! Courir dans tout le ministère comme un fou ne va pas résoudre les problèmes.**

Blaise reprit son souffle et baissa la voix pour que Drago soit partiel à la conversation.

- **Regardes… tu as de toute évidence eu une longue journée… allons juste boire un verre et dormir. Nous pouvons faire que…**

-** Non !** Le blond devint, si possible, plus pâle. **Cela doit être fait maintenant.**

Pendant un moment, Blaise eu vraiment craint pour la santé de son ami. Peut-être que le stress avait finalement pris le dessus sur lui. Peut-être ce fut une sorte de… Drago recommença à marcher… enfin, plus à courir comme un criminel.

Il fut absorbé par sa destination, ses yeux concentrés bien au-delà des idiots qui trébuchèrent sur eux pour sortir de la voie. Drago fut tenté de rire aux éclats lorsque plusieurs jeunes filles, à peine sortis de Poudlard en apparence, décidèrent de l'arrêter.

- **Bonsoir mon beau,** lui ronronna une des plus audacieuses.

L'infâme Malefoy diffusa un sourire satisfait tristement célèbre à travers ses traits, ses cheveux blonds blancs tombant devant ses yeux, il fixa son regard sur la brunette qui avait courageusement mis une main sur son bras.

Elle gloussa et caressa la manche de sa robe sur mesure.

- **Alors… vous êtes…**

Son regard argent plein d'entrain se brisa en éclat de glace.

- **Non.**

Une sonnette d'alarme apparut dans l'esprit de Blaise. Avec une main placée soigneusement sur sa baguette magique, prêt à intervenir à tout moment, il fit un geste paresseusement avec l'autre, écartant les filles comme si elles n'étaient rien de plus que des insectes qui planaient dans l'air.

- **Foutez le camp les morveuses !**

La brune lui lança un coup d'œil acerbe et redirigea son regard vers le blond, pensant à juste titre que c'était Drago Malefoy… et sa fortune plutôt célèbre, en fait, son dossier était au sommet de la liste.

- **Vous êtes aussi attrapé par cette loi stupide hein ?**

Le petit sourire satisfait de Drago s'élargit dans un sourire sauvage, ses canines luisant dans la lumière pâle. La jeune fille continua sans broncher, interprétant son expression comme un intérêt.

- **Peut-être pourrions-nous nous entre-aider, hmm ?** La brune s'approcha et Blaise siffla un avertissement. Elle l'ignora.

- **Je pense que nous ferions un beau couple. Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez ma compagnie.** Elle fit une pause, évaluant sa réaction. **Permettez-moi de vous noter mes coordonnées…**

La brunette sortit une plume, riant sottement alors que ses amies l'encouragèrent et lui chuchotèrent des petites remarques envieuses. Drago l'observa prendre un parchemin et de lécher le bout de sa plume, sa langue s'attardant sur ses lèvres, tout en le regardant hardiment dans ses yeux.

Soudain, Drago, avec sa main, saisit étroitement son poignet en serrant fermement.

Ses yeux regardèrent les siens. Ses gloussements s'arrêtèrent et se remplacèrent par un cri de crainte, elle dévia son regard de ses yeux pâle. En cet instant, elle gémit et recula loin de lui, ses amies regardèrent horrifié, encore trop choqué pour aider.

- **Je ne suis pas intéressé par les putes.**

Ses amies haletèrent avec indignation.

- **Elle n'est pas une…**

Drago tourna sa tête sur le côté.

- **Ah ? Alors comment appelez-vous une femme qui se jette aux hommes pour leur argent ?**

Il eut un silence indigné et Drago lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille avec dégoût. En s'éloignant, il ne regarda même pas en arrière, la fille s'effondra dans les bras de ses amies, et il ne vit pas l'expression sinistre de Blaise qui le suivait.

Sa destination fixer dans son esprit une fois de plus, Drago permit à ses doigts de courir le long des étagères remplis de dossier. Le labyrinthe se tourna, le conduisant à un coin sombre de la surcharge de dossier, il garda ses yeux bien fixés sur le lettrage de ceux-ci.

_E…_

_F…_

_G…_

_Ga…Ge…Gh...Gi…Gl…Gn…Go…Gr…_

_G-R-A-N-G-E-R…Granger, H.J_

Les lèvres de Malefoy se formèrent en triomphe, ses doigts se fermèrent convulsivement autour du dossier et Blaise apparut à ses côtés, louchant l'obscurité de l'espace, essayant de distinguer le nom écrit sur un autre dossier indéfinissable.

- **C'est ça ? Bon… Qui est-ce ?**

Un petit rire profond lui répondit, Drago Malefoy récupéra sa baguette et murmura un calme « **_Lumos_** ».

Blaise lit le nom et pâlit.

_Hermione Jane Granger._

La lumière brillait au mouvement d'Hermione, son sourire doux et ses yeux marron foncé les regardaient timidement. Même dans cette forme en deux dimensions, Drago pouvait sentir sa maladresse et son inconfort. Elle était si différente qu'à l'école, mais au-dessus de tout, c'était la même fille qui luttait pour rester toujours la même, ne permettant à personne de briller plus qu'elle. Il put facilement voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé tant que ça, qu'elle n'avait pas guéri de son besoin constant d'approbation et d'éloge, un signe qu'elle était recherchée et non pas rejetée de ce monde étranger.

- **Granger.** Blaise ne resta pas plus muet. **Miss-je-sais-tout, Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus ? Drago, le soleil italien t'a-t-il tapé sur ta petite tête pâle ?** Il frotta son visage, un sourire béat s'étala sur ses lèvres. **Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie enchaînée à ce castor…**

A une vitesse alarmante, Drago agrippa étroitement avec son poing la robe de Blaise. Il secoua violemment l'italien, le soulevant presque du plancher par sa colère.

- **Fais très attention à ce que tu dis de ma future femme.**

Blaise hocha la tête frénétiquement, desserrant le poing de Drago de sa robe.

- **Noté.**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Alors? Quel est le plan d'action maintenant?<strong> interrogea Blaise, se laissant nonchalamment tomber dans le fauteuil confortable.

Il eut seulement une réponse marmonné et Drago sortit une trousse de sa poche intérieure.

Une paire de lunettes de lecture mince et argentée était étreinte dans ses longs doigts élégants, il les mit étroitement sur ses traits aristocratiques, puis il balaya des yeux les détails du dossier.

Situation : _Célibataire_

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage. Pansy avait fourni à contrecoeur juste assez d'informations alambiquées à Drago pour en déduire que la Belette avait fait quelque chose qui avait causé la rupture d'une relation de six ans et n'avait pas encore gagner le pardon de la plus intelligente sorcière de leur âge.

Il continua de lire et Blaise se promena au hasard.

_Offres d'attente :_

_1__er__ : __M. Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_2__nd__ : M. Boarham John Cratchley_

Les dents découvertes par la colère, Drago essaya de déchirer le dossier fermé. Maudit, il était ! Il avait prévu d'être le premier à adresser une offre. Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez et leva ses yeux pour regarder Blaise. L'italien lui lança une expression chagrinée, mettant clairement en doute la santé mentale de Drago.

- **Elle n'est plus à ton goût désormais ?** ricana Blaise. **Trop entachée par la Belette pour être jugé digne?**

- **Défoules-toi.** Drago jeta le dossier sur une table d'appoint, saisissant son verre de cognac. Il secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- **Apparemment, Hermione Granger a déjà deux prétendants. Son imbécile de Belette et un autre avec un pauvre nom…**

Blaise râla, reniflant dans ses mains entrelacées.

- **Eh bien voilà un plan qui tombe à l'eau. Regarde le bon côté ! Il y a beaucoup d'autre charmant poisson attrayant en mer. Tu dois nécessairement…** Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit Drago lui tourner le dos et marcher à travers la pièce.

En tirant de son bureau d'acajou antique, le blond sortit deux parchemins de couleur crème et les plaça soigneusement sur le bloc en cuire.

Plume à la main, les mots coulèrent de son esprit, il adressa la première lettre au ministère et la seconde à… Hermione.

Blaise lu par-dessus l'épaule du blond et parut horrifié.

- **Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Tu vas adresser une offre pour... pour… _Granger_ ?** Blaise siffla son nom comme une répugnance, comme si les mots provoqueraient un spectre.

- **Non Blaise. J'adresse une offre à Parkinson pour que je puisse élever l'enfant bâtard de Potter comme le mien.**

Le sarcasme et l'ironie furent assez denses pour Blaise. Il ria et secoua la tête, puis se retira de son ami agité.

- **Oh comme tu es courageux Drago… je ne savais pas que tu étais un… _Gryffondor_.**

Le blond ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il plia soigneusement la première lettre et scella l'entrée avec de la cire émeraude et répéta le même geste pour la deuxième.

Il attendit avec impatience et un elfe de maison apparut. La petite créature s'inclina légèrement et tendit un plateau d'argent vide vers son maître. Sans hésiter, il déposa les deux lettres sur le plateau et chargea à l'elfe de maison de les livrer tout deux personnellement, le plus vite possible, qui, en terme Malefoy signifiait 'maintenant'.

- **C'est le milieu de la nuit, Malefoy. Il n'y a pas de fonctionnaire du ministère qui travaille à ce moment de la nuit.**

- **Je veux que ma requête soit traitée le plus rapidement possible…**

- **Et pour quoi ?** intervint Blaise.

Draco sourit sinistrement.

- **Tu verras.**

* * *

><p>Alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon annonçant une nouvelle journée, Mr. Boarham John Cratchley était blotti dans ses édredons blanc cassé, ronflant paresseusement ce jour là.<p>

Après tout… c'était un dimanche et le comptable avait été debout toute la nuit, lisant attentivement les comptes d'une certaine vieille sorcière. Il avait traqué méticuleusement tout ses cas passés, quand elle avait omis de payer ses impôts… puis effaçant soigneusement ces faits historiques afin que sa chère cliente ne se paye pas de visite chez le Mangemagot de si tôt.

Le soleil du matin perçant montrait son front dégarni et le peu de cheveux sur sa tête. Il avait planifié de rester coucher toute la matinée et si besoin, une bonne partie de l'après midi… mais ça ne se passera pas ainsi…

Des coups aigu se fit entendre à sa fenêtre, le réveillant de son état léthargique. Clignant des yeux, loin des lignes floues de sa vision, il se concentra sur le hibou voletant à l'extérieur, grattant à sa fenêtre avec ses griffes galeux aiguisées.

Il souffla avec indignation et secoua la tête. Le ministère aura un de leurs oiseaux à soigner dans peu de temps.

Tirant la fenêtre, le hibou fâché se lança sur son lit et laissa tomber la lettre sur ses draps avant de repartir, laissant derrière lui une grande rafale de plumes et de boues.

L'homme, maintenant mécontent, se pencha en avant et ramassa la missive en vitesse. Peut-être que la jolie petite gamine avait accepté sa proposition. En l'ayant comme femme, une personne du trio d'or, serait une encoche du diable sous sa ceinture. Le fait que la beauté d'Hermione Granger tenait un gros potentiel était simplement un autre bonus dans l'affaire.

En brisant le sceau de cire, Il fixa l'encre sombre indéfinissable et la calligraphie uniforme.

_À__ M. Boarham John Cratchley_

_Requête en attente pour : Hermione Jane Granger. 2__ème__ proposition._

_Mise à jour ci-dessous :_

_- 19h30. Samedi 16 avril 2008._

_M. Drago Alexander Malefoy présente une requête pour Miss Hermione Jane Granger._

Cratchley regarda fixement la lettre, absolument consterné. Le sang s'écoula de son visage quant il relu la lettre, encore et encore.

_Malefoy…_

_Malefoy…_

_Malefoy…_

Merlin. Il ne savait même pas que le jeune Malefoy avait survécu à la guerre !

Pendant un moment horrifiant, Cratchley se rappela du cas effrayant quand il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy. L'homme avait été au ministère habillé complètement de noir, vantant les mérites d'une canne ostentatoires avec ses longs cheveux blonds blanc lissés en arrière formellement.

Par pur hasard, le fonctionnaire du ministère qui avait été plongé dans une conversation avec Lucius Malefoy avait fait connaître Cratchley et désirait mettre sa connaissance en valeur d'une telle figure proéminente et avait volontiers présenté les deux hommes.

Il se souvint d'avoir secoué poliment la main de l'homme et d'avoir ensuite rencontrer ces yeux gris froids. La crainte s'était emparée de lui comme la foudre et l'homme qui lui avait fait baisser les yeux le savait. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poigne de main, quelque chose dans son regard qui lui disait qu'il allait tombé dans un tas d'ennuis. Il avait entendu assez d'histoires sur l'homme au fil des ans pour justifier la peur mais avait été cimenté lorsque Malefoy avait commencé à entrer dans son bureau en l'exigeant de l'aider à 'réviser' ses comptes.

Cratchley sut alors où tout cet argent disparaissait. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbre avait eu besoin de la consolidation pour ses causes. Mais il n'avait pas osé dire un mot…

Près de dix ans… et ce…

Il avala le morceau oppressant dans sa gorge.

Drago Malefoy.

S'il était comme son père, Cratchley voulait rien savoir de l'homme.

Après tout, la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

Très vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il déchira un morceau de parchemin et griffonna les seuls mots qui lui vinrent.

...Je, Boarham John Cratchley, me rétracte sur la présence de ma proposition de mariage pour Miss Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après que Cratchley eut reçu sa lettre, Ronald Bilius Weasley fut réveillé de son profond sommeil de la même façon. Etant donné qu'il avait quitté le sanctuaire chaud des bras d'une sorcière, il ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit la lettre, écartant le hibou fâché.<p>

Il sourit quand il se rendit compte que la missive venait du ministère. Peut-être que cette fille entêtée avait finalement accepté sa proposition. Sa faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il avait fait cette requête et Ron sut instinctivement qu'Hermione tomberai un jour ou l'autre.

Gaiement, il retourna à son lit et brisa le sceau de cire.

_À M. Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Requête en attente pour : Hermione Jane Granger. 1__ère __proposition_.

_Mise à jour ci-dessous :_

_- 19h30. Samedi 16 avril 2008._

_M. Draco Alexander Malfoy présente une requête pour Miss Hermione Jane Granger._

Pendant une seconde, Ron jura avoir lut que Drago Malefoy avait fait une requête pour Hermione.

En riant, il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux, avec l'intention de relire les lignes courtes de la lettres.

_M. Drago Alexander Malefoy présente une requête pour Miss Hermione Jane Granger._

_M. Drago Alexander Malefoy…_

_DRAGO MALEFOY !_

Ron sauta de son lit en jurant brutalement, réveillant en sursaut sa compagne.

Que diable ?

Hermione l'avait-elle incité ? L'a-t-elle fait juste pour l'emmerder ?

_Merlin ! Cette petite garce ! Comment ose-t-elle…_

- **Ronald ?**

Il jeta un regard sur le lit.

- **Revient au lit bébé, je…**

Ron siffla avec colère.

- **Habille-toi et sort. Je dois aller parler avec ma fiancée.**

* * *

><p>Ce matin, Hermione Granger jeta un regard à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre et pensa immédiatement que ce serait une bonne journée.<p>

Le soleil brillait et pas un nuage ne perturbait le panorama infini du ciel bleu. Ainsi, elle se doucha et s'habilla dans la bonne humeur, écartant ses inquiétudes quant à la loi sur le mariage et de Ron. Elle sauta en bas des escaliers de son nouvel appartement vers la cuisine étincelante.

Après avoir finit ses toasts et son jus d'orange, elle mis ses chaussures et se précipita vers la porte, attendant avec impatience de passer la journée dans sa librairie favorite.

Un petit moment plus tard, elle fut parmi les confins réconfortante des étagères, courant joyeusement ses doigts sur les nouveaux livres de l'étalage. Soupirant de contentement, Hermione choisit quelques titres au hasard, en s'assurant qu'elle ne les possédait pas. Elle les mit sous son bras et chercha un fauteuil confortable.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la politique des gobelins au 17ème siècle, elle remarqua un mouvement et leva la tête pour regarder devant elle. Le propriétaire du magasin marchait vers elle, sa main tendue, lui offrant une lettre avec un sourire.

- **Bonjour Mr. Wilcox.**

L'homme sourit d'une manière paternelle.

- **Bonjour Miss Granger. Ca vient d'arriver pour vous.**

Wilcox lui tendit la lettre et attendit qu'elle la prenne. Cependant, Hermione hésita. Comme un flash, elle prit conscience que c'était peut-être du ministère qui avait prit une décision pour elle et elle gémit presque de désespoir.

Une autre offre… après les deux dernières… décevantes… requête, Hermione ne savait pas si elle aurait la volonté dans digérer une autre.

Par politesse, elle prit la missive en envoyant un gentil sourire à l'homme âgé alors qu'il retourna à son travail. Hermione soupira. Il était inutile de retarder l'inévitable, elle cassa la cire de ses doigts précautionneusement et déplia le papier.

_À Hermione Jane Granger_

_Concernant la loi de mariage du ministère, 2008._

_Vous avez reçu une 3__ème__ offre pour le mariage de…_

Hermione n'eut pas la chance de lire le reste de la lettre_._

En un instant, elle sentit une pique d'anxiété tandis que ses cheveux sur la nuque se dressèrent. Sans aucun doute, Hermione sut qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle voulut partir, reculer du regard qui semblait brûler des trous dans son crâne mais elle resta assise… faisant semblant qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué…

Mais la personne qui l'observait ne semblait pas d'humeur à garder ses attentions discrètes.

Au début, elle vit une main entrer dans son champ de vision. C'était une main d'homme, grande, mince et pâle. La peau était lisse et les doigts gracieux.

Son corps était figé.

Doucement, presque comme si elle l'avait imaginé, les doigts, comme une plume, caressa son épaule nue et glissa si légèrement vers la ligne de sa clavicule. Ils glissèrent encore avant de s'immobiliser à la base de son cou, puis d'avancer à la ligne lisse de sa gorge et de sa joue en une caresse persistante.

Bien que les doigts fussent frais, ils laissèrent une trace de feu liquide, s'étendant languissamment à travers sa peau. Elle avait envie de bouger… elle le devait… mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Ses os étaient figés et son esprit était lent et abasourdi.

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent quand les doigts se déplacèrent vers le bas, la paume frôlant maintenant sa gorge exposée et s'aventura encore plus loin, plongeant un peu dans la vallée de ses seins et…

Le livre de la politique des Gobelins tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et Hermione ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se dégager loin de l'homme derrière elle.

S'élançant de son siège, sa respiration lente, Hermione tourna pour lui faire face, quel qu'il fût.

Cheveux blonds blancs et yeux gris orageux.

Ce sourire satisfait…

- **Bonjour Hermione. Ca fait très longtemps.**

Hermione sentit un éclair de peur au son de sa voix et ses yeux se précipitèrent vers le bas, à la lettre oubliée depuis, toujours serrée dans sa main.

_Vous avez reçu une 3__ème__ offre pour le mariage de M. Drago Alexander Malefoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**** Sang et Folie**

- **Que pensez-vous qu'il lui dira ?**

Blaise regarda les deux femmes, le dos tournés à la fenêtre tandis qu'elles regardèrent attentivement un bassin peu profond de liquide. La jeune fille à la peau caramel leva les yeux, ses yeux sombres brillèrent et elle afficha un sourire étincelant d'un air interrogateur.

Il se moqua légèrement et replaça une boucle égarée sur son visage.

- **Si Drago fait ça à sa manière, Granger ne comprendra rien. Il la laissera méditer et elle s'interrogera jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'il a complètement perdu ses esprits et que la proposition est une grande plaisanterie.**

La jeune fille à la peau plus claire se leva de sa chaise, clignant des yeux, tandis qu'elle se tourna vers la fenêtre ensoleillée.

- **Blaise.**

L'italien ne daigna pas rencontrer son regard sérieux.

- **Lavande.**

Elle souffla légèrement et se percha sur le bras du fauteuil, tournant son visage vers lui en balayant une masse soyeuses de boucles blondes de son épaule. Elle le regarda attentivement, sa main tenant son épaule avec une poigne exceptionnellement forte. Lavande pinça ses lèvres tandis que Blaise continua de regarder fixement dans l'air vide.

- **Nous l'avons prévu, Zabini. Si cela continue…**

Blaise se tourna finalement pour lui faire face, un regard furieux fixé sur ses beaux traits.

- **Ce n'est pas parce que deux arrivistes, prétendues connaisseuses en voyance, regardent fixement dans une flaque de boue, que cela signifie…**

Parvati sourit étrangement, ses dents blanches étincelant contre sa peau mate.

- **Tu ne devrais jamais sous-estimer les pouvoirs de la divination, Zabini. Tu l'as dis toi-même… tu as été témoin de ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy après la rencontre. Et maintenant… maintenant, tu as vu les résultats.**

Elle posa son bras à la surface du bassin, son air suffisant alors que Blaise grimaça.

- **C'est passé. Ce n'est jamais revenu jusqu'à ce que cette loi stupide soit entrée en mouvement. S'il n'avait pas…**

Lavande le poussa brutalement, le coupant à mi-phrase.

- **Mais il l'a fait. Il est inutile de couver sa création.**

Sa tête tomba en avant et ne protesta pas, il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ses réflexions entendus que par lui-même.

- **Cela doit arriver ! Cet avenir doit être réalisé. C'est une charmante fantaisie de l'homme que de penser que nous avons la capacité de choisir nos propres destins, mais en réalité c'est que pour quelques privilégiés, leurs chemins ont déjà été tracés…**

Blaise releva la tête.

- **Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi Granger ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Merlin sait que Drago a assez souffert au cours de sa vie, il mérite au moins d'aimer la femme avec qui il va passer le reste de son existence. Il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera…**

- **Et ce sera Hermione.**

Ses sourcils se tirèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, l'incrédulité écrite clairement dans chacun de ses traits.

- **Granger ?** Il se mit à rire, incrédule. **Je crois qu'elle appréciera plutôt faire de sa vie un enfer vivant…**

Lavande haussa les épaules.

- **Je croyais que les Serpentards obtenaient tous ce qu'ils voulaient. Malefoy peut se défendre.**

Blaise resta silencieux, ses yeux transmettant clairement ses pensées à la blonde. Lavande haussa les épaules, ses yeux voletant un peu plus loin et échangea un sourire avec Parvati.

- **Ca fonctionnera à la fin. Ca fonctionnera. Ca ne va pas être facile…**

Un sourire narquois éclaira le visage de Blaise tandis qu'il tordit sa tête.

- **Vous m'avez dit une fois qu'aucun avenir n'est absolument fixé. Qu'il y a beaucoup de chemin à un destin ? Comment savez-vous que tout s'arrangera à la fin ?**

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules.

- **L'instinct,** répondit Parvati, sa tête inclinée sur le côté dans une imitation du geste de Blaise.

L'italien regarda fixement les deux femmes, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Parvati l'arrêta.

- **Ne part pas encore, Blaise. Je sais que tu as une autre question.**

Pendant un moment, hésitant, Blaise s'attarda sur le précipice de la porte. Il regarda derrière lui.

- **Les rêves de Drago. Cette voyante sicilienne, as-t-elle envoyée des… c'est-à-dire… c'est elle qui les provoques ?**

Parvati lui sourit comme une mère le ferait à un enfant.

- **Les rêves ne sont pas la création d'un devin, ils sont la création du rêveur.**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Eh bien, tu avais raison.<strong>

Il leva un sourcil.

- **Oh ? Et qu'ont-elles dit exactement ?**

- **Les rêves ne sont pas la création d'un devin, ils sont la création du rêveur.**

Drago caressa la crinière noire du cheval arabe se reposant docilement en dessous de lui et tordit sa cravache dans sa main.

- **Petites garces énigmatiques, n'est-ce pas ? T'ont-elles offertes un conseil particulier ? Quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être utile ?**

Il haussa des épaules, négligent.

- **Seulement ce que tu dois lui dire.**

Un éclat de rire fit sursauter Blaise et il regarda Drago avec inquiétude, écarquillant les yeux de surprise alors que le blond donna un coup d'éperon, le magnifique étalon partit au galop laissant Blaise derrière lui.

Le rare beau temps au manoir Wiltshire avait incité les deux hommes à quitter l'enceinte frais du manoir et avec l'affection tout nouvelle de Drago pour les sports moldus, les deux sorciers avaient décidés d'essayer les Arabes splendides que Drago avait acquis quelques jours seulement après son retour de l'étranger.

- **Je ne pense pas que je le ferai**, cria Drago au-dessus de son épaule. Il tira sur son cheval, tournoyant pour faire face à la mine refrogné du sorcier qui était en équilibré de manière précaire sur sa monture. C'était la première fois que Blaise montait.

- **Pourquoi ? Tu as entendu ce que Parvati et Brown ont dit... essayes-tu exprès de te rendre malheureux ?**

Drago donna une tape à son cheval et envoya un petit sourire narquois déprécie à son meilleur ami.

- **Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le lui dirais pas… juste que… je veux toutes les chances, juste un peu… pour que quand je lui dirais vraiment, elle comprenne qu'elle supplice elle m'a fait subir.**

Il eut un gémissement de frustration de la part de Blaise tout en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude, sa grande forme chutant par résignation.

- **Supplice ? Crois-moi, j'ai plus souffert**, s'écria Blaise, ses mains volant sauvagement à ses cheveux.

- **Comment dis-moi ? Je suis celui qui fait des rêves d'elle.**

- **Qui t'as fait réduire à néant…**

- **C'étaient des rêves assez sauvage…** interrompit Drago, amusé.

En faisant abstraction, Blaise continua.

- **…qui t'as rendu incroyablement agressive et irritable le lendemain matin, ce qui signifiait des heures d'esquive de cognards pour moi.**

Il n'eut pas une seule trace de remords sur le visage du jeune Malefoy. Il sourit sombrement sans intention de donner de la dignité aux commentaires de Blaise avec une réponse.

L'italien n'en attendit aucune. Il serra simplement les dents.

- **Donc tu as l'intention d'envoyer des petits rêves pointilleux à Granger… cela ne peut être éthique…** Blaise s'arrêta un instant, un beau sourire malicieux éclaira son visage, ses yeux brillèrent d'allégresse. **Puis-je aider ?**

Drago sourit, les dents blanches immaculées étincelant dans un sourire dur.

- **Pas besoin… j'ai déjà pris soin de cela.**

* * *

><p>La maison fut affreusement vide au moment de son retour. L'étrange combinaison d'appareils moldus et sorciers l'accueillit avec le même silence sonore, si différent du chaos et de rire joyeux qu'elle trouvait dans la famille Weasley. Mais non… elle n'allait plus être une Weasley… elle allait être damnée si elle retournait dans cette voie.<p>

La misère immergea à travers elle comme une vague irrépressible et elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec lassitude tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent pour bloquer les rayons du soleil de l'après midi ennuyeusement joyeux.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil sur les dossiers poser sur le banc de cuisine et la misère décupla. Elle observa le tout petits tas de dossiers. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu exigeante, mais était-ce vraiment un crime de vouloir un mari qu'elle pourrait respecter sinon l'aimer?

Aucun des candidats potentiels ne lui avait fait appel. Si les hommes étaient modestes dans leurs atouts, Hermione trouvait ça pas assez, si les hommes étaient excessifs, Hermione les trouvait vantards. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de juste milieu.

Hermione poussa un gémissement pathétique. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se marier ! Elle ne les aimai pas… elle n'avait aimée aucun d'entre eux… non, ce n'était pas vrai. Hermione Granger avait adoré Ronald Weasley, de chaque fibre de son être. Elle l'avait aimée pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus effacer ses souvenirs heureux à Poudlard, de ses souvenirs heureux avec lui.

Il avait été une telle installation perpétuelle dans sa vie, un homme dont le chemin était tellement liée avec le sien qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils se sépareraient. Ron était tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un petit ami, doux et attentionné, il lui avait fait sentir si désirée et aimée.

Tellement belle… comme elle ne l'avais jamais ressentit auparavant.

Un reflet inégal la regarda fixement de la surface métallique du grille-pain. Les cheveux rebelles et le visage simple…

Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid et se ravisa soudainement. Merlin… elle avait été si heureuse ! Elle aurait été une épouse merveilleuse, elle l'aurait aimé comme si s'était l'homme parfait, comme Ron Weasley méritait la dévotion absolue qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Son visage s'assombrit en un instant.

Les rêves et les souvenirs inondèrent sa conscience. Elle pouvait le voir, aussi claire que le jour, quant il s'est enfoncé dans la sorcière blonde en dessous de lui, sur le canapé en cuir précieux, imaginant le regard béat sur le visage de l'autre femme quant elle regardait le visage horrifié d'Hermione en déduisant qu'elle était la petite amie de longue date du joueur de Quidditch. Elle sentait l'augmentation de bile dans sa gorge quand Ron ouvrait les yeux bleus choqués et rencontrait ceux d'en face.

Il a eu le courage de continuer, toujours en mouvement entre ses hanches, la rougeur sur son visage indicatif de sa libération. Ronald Bilius Weasley avait eu le cran de l'a regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il couchait avec une autre femme.

- **SALAUD**, cria t-elle dans la salle vide.

- **SOIT MAUDIT ! SOIT MAUDIT ! SOIT MAUDIT !**

Hermione put sentir les larmes d'hystérie glisser sur son visage et finir la course sur le sol. Quel imbécile d'avoir eu confiance à un homme comme lui. Elle avait vu tout les signes, tout ces signes qui aurait dû l'alerter. Ronald Weasley était finalement sorti de l'ombre de l'homme-qui-a-vaincu, entrant dans la gloire du Quidditch, tout dans son propre droit et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron avait senti la merveilleuse chaleur des projecteurs centrés uniquement sur lui.

C'est alors que les entraînements tardifs de Quiddicht avaient commencés. Elle n'avait pensée rien de cela. Le Quidditch professionnel était un sport exigeant. Alors, les boissons de fin de soirée entre amis avaient commencés, les fêtes qu'elle n'aimait pas avaient suivi peu de temps après… il y avait des nuits ou il ne rentrait pas à la maison…

Hermione avait refusé de penser ça de lui, avait sciemment discrédité tout soupçon qui avait surgi dans son esprit.

Elle avait été si aveuglément dévouée. Elle l'avait trop aimé.

Et il l'avait trahi.

Menteur.

Trompeur.

Bâtard sans cœur.

Hermione essaya furieusement ses yeux, ignorant la matière brut taillée de sa manche alors qu'il frôla ses joues délicates. Non… Hermione ne sera jamais sa victime de nouveau. Elle ne marchera plus jamais dans cette maudite voie, plus jamais.

Elle voulait une revanche et il n'y aurait pas de meilleure façon que de montrer à Ron Weasley ce qu'il avait perdu… ce qu'il n'avait jamais mérité.

En frottant de nouveau ses yeux, Hermione contourna le banc de cuisine et prit la pile mince de dossiers, une expression déterminée gravée sur ses traits, tandis qu'elle ouvrit le premier fichier.

Il était blond…

… blond…

Malefoy.

L'idiot. Mais à quoi pensait-il en faisant cette proposition ? Toutes ces années à l'étranger lui avaient totalement brouillé l'esprit ? Merlin… de manie sang-pur à l'amant moldus.

Après l'argument bref dans la librairie… enfin, cela n'avait pas vraiment été un argument, plus un désaccord mineur avec Drago, la pression de son corps fermement contre le sien, qu'il était tombé sur elle dans sa librairie favorite.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'épouse, elle avait insisté pour lui dire non, qu'elle aimerait mieux manger un hippogriffe entier que d'accepter tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

Drago avait ri et avait écarté ses protestations. Il l'avait serré de plus près, le nez abaissé au creux de son cou. Et il avait respiré profondément, chacune de ses paroles chatouillaient sa nuque de ses cheveux délicats.

Heureusement, le propriétaire de la boutique était venu à son secours. Plutôt inconsciemment mais à la première occasion, Hermione avait transplané loin, son livre resté encore sur l'épais tapis à ses pieds.

A bout de souffle et déconcerté, elle avait transplané dans une prairie vide, pas assez concentrée pour se souvenir d'apparaître dans son appartement. Hermione avait pris quelques instants pour se calmer et avait dédramatisé la rencontre par la plaisanterie dans une manière assez hystérique. Ensuite, elle avait finalement reprit ses esprits, elle était rentré chez elle, pour finalement éclater dans une autre crise d'hystérie, mais cette fois, avec un autre homme et en rêve.

Une huée forte interrompit ses ruminations et Hermione laissa tomber les fichiers, non ouverts, par la surprise. Levant les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir un magnifique hibou grand duc sombre l'a regarder avec ses yeux perçants. Il tendit sa patte en avant pour révéler une lettre attachée avec du ruban vert.

Hésitante, elle se pencha et caressa le bel oiseau. Il ne fit aucun bruit et resta parfaitement immobile, sa patte encore tendu, attendant patiemment.

En soupirant, résignée, Hermione mit de côté ses questions et dénoua le ruban.

Au moment où la lettre glissa de la patte du hibou, il eut un battement d'aile et bientôt, tout ce qui resta de l'oiseau fut un point noir à l'horizon ensoleillé.

C'était étrange. Les hiboux exigeaient d'habitude une réponse ou du moins une récompense. Il devait être terriblement bien dressé.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione regarda le sceau de cire, le motif était d'une symphonie peu familière de boucles et de design.

Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit lentement la lettre et regarda les mots, une très belle calligraphie sinueux, parfaitement espacées et exhalant un charme magnétique suranné.

Le contenu lui-même n'était pas aussi enchanteur.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai envoyé cette lettre dans une tentative de t'aider dans la compréhension de mon raisonnement derrière cette proposition ..._

Elle fit presque tomber la lettre tellement choquée.

_Il est parfaitement compréhensible que tu trouves cette soudaine révélation étrange, après tout, nous n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes à , s'il te plaît, que ce que j'offre n'est pas la dévotion éternelle et l'amour,__mais quelque chose qui, dans ta situation actuelle, serait sans doute beaucoup plus satisfaisante._

_Si je comprends bien, tu as eu une rupture assez salissante avec le gardien vedette des Canons de Chudley._

_Je pense que nous pourrions nous entraider. Après tout… tous les engagements doivent se terminer en mariage…_

_Mais Weasley n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

_Respects, _

_Draco Alexander Malfoy_

Hermione eut presque envie de rire tout en relisant la lette.

'_Je pense que nous pourrions nous entraider…_'

Etait-ce une étrange plaisanterie ? Hermione ne pensa pas avoir des amis qui plaisanteraient avec une chose aussi sérieuse. Pas un d'entre eux n'aimaient Drago… mais…

Elle fit un petit bruit de frustration et secoua la tête.

Non, c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait perdu ses esprits. Elle ne tiendrait pas compte de sa proposition, tout comme les autres. Si elle allait se marier, elle le ferait sur ses propres conditions.

Hermione se dirigea vers la poubelle et jeta la lettre dans la cuve en acier inoxydable.

Soudainement, son visage se tordit en une expression de douleur et elle siffla hargneusement.

Ce fichue papier l'avait coupée ! Elle ne pensait pas que le parchemin pouvait donner une coupure de papier !

Elle leva son doigt saignant à la bouche et suça doucement la plaie étonnamment profonde, en sifflant rageusement alors que la plaie lui picota avec la pression de ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'il était un ennuie. Drago Malefoy causait des problèmes… problèmes qui semblait toujours s'impliqué avec le sang…

Grommelant un peu, Hermione saisit sa baguette d'une poche cachée et guérit sa blessure d'un léger coup.

N'en pensant plus rien, elle avait l'intention d'ignorer les nouvelles avances de son ennemi d'enfance toute la journée.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley se reposa contre la tête de lit, une vague de fumée ruisselant de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle. Un petit sourire timide éclaira son visage, le drap glissa de son corps nu et elle se retourna vers lui.<p>

Elle regarda son expression apathique avec agacement, l'observa attentivement alors qu'il regardait le mur blanc de la chambre du motel, les yeux dans le vide.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elle pouvait dire que c'était la fin de l'après midi. Et pourtant, il ne bougeait toujours pas, il continuait à regarder dans le vide.

Ginny n'aimait pas être ignorée.

Avec ses boucles semblables à des flammes et de ses courbes, Ginerva Weasley essaya d'attirer son regard partout où elle allait.

Et pourtant… cet homme ne semblait pas du tout affecté. L'agitation l'a saisit comme une tempête et elle s'appuya sur un coude avec colère. Prenant une grande bouffé de sa cigarette, elle souffla la fumée sur son visage, riant hystériquement quand finalement il se retourna vers elle, un air refrogné furieux gâchant ses traits déjà trop pointus.

Dimitri Dolohov n'avait jamais prétendu être un bel homme, mais il était le dernier membre de sa famille et avait récupéré tout la fortune Dolohov après que la ligne principale de l'arbre généalogique avait disparu pendant la guerre contre 'la lumière'. Il ne en voulait pas au « Bien » d'avoir gagné la Grande Guerre, en fait, il les remerciait pour son était actuel de richesse.

Ses yeux vert pâle observèrent le corps nu de la femme à côté de lui, un rictus de dégoût accroché à ses lèvres tandis qu'il eut une lueur de proie dans ses yeux.

Juste une autre petite croqueuse d'or dégoûtante, bien qu'assez belle. Elle ressemblait à une pomme d'or, attrayante et ô combien délicieux à regarder… mais sous cette peau rose, il n'y avait que de la chair pourrie et des verts parasitaires.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui… il n'était pas un homme difficile. Il voulait quelqu'un d'assez belle à son bras, il voulait être admiré et envié, il voulait être reconnu – plus que son lointain cousin de la branche souillée des Dolohov.

Dimitri la garderait. Ca n'avait pas été son attention au départ, il voulait juste coucher avec elle pour se soulager de sa colère. Mais elle était la femme parfaite, insouciante et stupide, assez stupide pour pouvoir la manipuler.

Il lui donna un sourire énigmatique et saisit son poignet fermement, la forçant à faire tomber sa cigarette. Il l'a poussa sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus d'elle, non souciant que son dos était appuyé sur la cigarette toujours brûlante.

Ginny émit un son plaintif et se tortilla sous son étreinte, mais elle répondit aux baisers agressif néanmoins.

Il était l'homme parfait. Il avait de l'argent. Pour cela, elle pouvait bien souffrir d'une petite douleur.

Elle avait hâte qu'Hermione apprenne ça.

* * *

><p><em>La douleur était profonde et vorace.<em>

_La chaleur brûla en elle, en contraste avec le vent frais qui frappa sa peau._

_Elle fit des convulsions. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que… que de…_

_Le sentiment était illusoire, le concept juste hors de portée,__ elle pouvait presque sentir l'atteinte et le désir ardent,__de répondre à un appel dans les ténèbres perpétuelles devant ses yeux.__Le vent hurlait entre les sommets lugubres, solitaires, de falaises et de rochers saillies de la terre tandis qu'elle tournait autour d'elle-même, à plusieurs reprises, à la recherche de tout signe de vie ou de civilisation._

_L'incendie recommença de nouveau, écrasant la confusion…_

_Elle gémit dans les hurlements du vent, priant pour une libération de cette tendresse mystérieuse._

_Il y eut un petit rire sépulcral répondant du vent, et la combustion s'intensifia. __La boule de flamme dans sa poitrine qui se propagea, envoya des piques dans chacun de ses membres._

_Des gémissements et des cries atteignirent ses oreilles et elle se rendit compte que la voix lui appartenait. _

_Le vent hurlant tourbillonna violemment et s'entrelaça lentement. __Comme une toile de soie d'araignée, il scintilla et chatoya. Puis lentement, le vent humide prit forme, une forme nerveuse qui lui rappela un grand homme svelte, et pourtant, il y avait distinctement quelque chose de félin en lui. La forme hésitante était accroupit de la manière la plus prédatrice, ses jambes se déployèrent par des mouvements gracieux et dangereux, les traits confus recourbés en un rictus familier._

_Tranquillement, il fit signe vers elle, l'invitant avec sa main aux longs doigts. Elle hésita et il rit._

_Sa voix, tout comme sa forme, semblait froide et sombre._

_Il s'avança et elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Le vent glacial l'avait engloutit. Il eut une odeur chaude et familière tourbillonnant dans le vent frais._

_Hermione prit une grande inspiration quand la main chaude et calleuse l'atteignit pour toucher son bras et puis sa cuisse, lui faisant mal rien qu'a se léger contact. Le contact glacial, aussi léger que le vent, caressa la peau douce de sa cuisse, faisant des cercles. Il monta légèrement vers le haut, l'air frais frôla les poils noirs au sommet de ses cuisses, tandis que le vent écarta la matière lourde et humide de sa robe déchirée. _

_Plus la torture avançait, plus la frustration se tourna en désespoir, le désespoir en douleur. L'attente et le plaisir déferlèrent contre ses barrières comme une inondation contre les murs d'un barrage. La pression était immense et elle ne se soucia gère de la surface rugueuse qui creusait ses épaules nues, tandis qu'elle arqua ses hanches pour accueillir le vent montant._

Hermione cahota éveillée, sa petite forme tremblant à la suite du rêve. Elle sentit l'air frais sur sa peau chauffée et cligna des yeux. Elle trouva ses couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes tendues. Elle ferma les yeux très forts, les images de sa folie nocturne s'effaçant dans l'obscurité comme les restants du soleil couchant.

Et pourtant, le mal resta. Cette douleur insatisfaite que laissait son désir. Elle voulait retomber dans ce fantasme et parvenir à cette fin illusoire.

Avec une plainte frustrée, elle secoua la tête et retomba en arrière sur ses oreillers, ses mains appuyées sur son corps pour tenter de soulager les palpitations. Comme elle s'y attendait, le sentiment ne se calma pas et au lieu de ça, il l'a quitta pour habiter en absence de ces doigts versatiles.

Désir et douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**** Sage conseil**

La citronnade était amère sur sa langue tandis que la petite amie de Ron riait sottement à une de ses plaisanteries sur utilisées.

Triska était une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux longues jambes, presque plus grande que Ron avec un visage qui rendait même Ginny verte de jalousie et qui plus est, elle semblait avoir plus de deux cellules cérébrales pour se frotter ensemble. Si la jeune fille n'était pas si ridiculement éprise de Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione aurait pu l'aimer.

Ce top model lui offrit un sourire sincère, ses dents blanches étincelant presque à la lumière du soleil et Hermione, constata qu'elle avait réagit immédiatement, en lui rendant un sourire sympathique. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à une fille qui paraissait si sincèrement aimable et insouciante.

Mrs Weasley, elle aussi, semblait être prise par le poids absolu de cette beauté et, en riant, elle demanda comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Triska émit un rire tintant, ses yeux transmettaient son humour et sa joie à ce souvenir.

- **A un match de Quidditch, bien sûr.** La voix de Triska était aussi musicale que son rire. **Je suis une grande fan des Canons et Ronald était si gentil.** Elle lui ébouriffa ses cheveux par espièglerie et lui offrit un clin d'œil enjoué. Ron semblait jubiler de l'attention alors qu'il lança un sourire satisfait et content de soi à Hermione.

Elle ne put que grimacer. Elle fit de faibles excuses pour s'éloigner du couple heureux afin de remplir à nouveau son verre de citronnade fraîche.

Ses yeux étaient obnubilés par les cubes de glace flottantes dans la cruche en verre, les tranches de citron posés sur le sommet, leur couleur gaie mettant ses nerfs à vif.

Hermione savait qu'elle était irritable. Pour sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mrs Weasley soit contre son fils pour toujours, mais sûrement… non, comment pourrait-on reprocher à Triska une chose pareille ? Elle était tout aussi parfaite que Ronald Weasley voulait qu'Hermione le soit, cette personne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été se genre de femme.

Elle préférait les talons raisonnables au talons aiguilles, elle préférait un gloss discret au rouge à lèvre vif et elle aimait ses boucles touffus comparé à la nappe de pétrole de Triska, longs jusqu'à ses hanches. Non, elle n'était pas une beauté exotique, mais Hermione était fière d'elle et elle avait quelque chose de plus que de justes apparences.

Une autre vague de rire arriva jusqu'à elle et Hermione ressentit une hausse de ressentiment.

Ca faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'elle avait quitté Ron et la famille Weasley était restée fermement à ses côtés, mais maintenant il y avait Trista et Hermione était une fois de plus mise de côté. Elle se plaignait, elle le savait, mais même Pansy semblait aimer le nouveau membre de la famille Weasley, leur flux de conversation centrée surtout sur la mode.

A partir du moment où Triska avait mis les pieds au Terrier, chaque pouce d'elle avait exsudé l'affluence et la confiance, attirant tout les regards de la pièce. Triska Benedict était issue d'une famille aisée de sorciers sang-pur, sa famille était restée sagement neutre dans la Grande Guerre, alors qu'elle suivait ses cours à Beauxbâtons, ainsi elle était restée en sécurité loin des champs de guerre sanglants en Angleterre. Elle était une ambassadrice philanthropique par sa famille et avait passé ses jours à parcourir entre les nations frappées par la pauvreté du Tiers-Monde et sa maison dans un village Moldus au centre de Londres. Elle était, par chaque sens du mot, parfaite.

Comme Ronald Bilius Weasley avait toujours voulu.

Hermione se laissa submergée par ses pensées pleines de pitié de soi et dans le frais, ombragé à l'arrière de la maison. Elle avait l'intention de passer le reste du déjeuner cachée ici et loin d'une femme à qui elle pourrait à peine être comparable. Elle serra son verre fermement, ses articulations blanchis tandis qu'elle essaya de calmer sa colère qui bouillait à l'intérieur d'elle.

- **Tu devrais oublier.**

Le verre d'Hermione glissa de ses doigts subitement et tomba sur le plancher, le contenu se répandant un peu partout et le verre roula, entier et intact. Ses yeux étaient toujours obsédés par une tranche de citron et elle souffla profondément pour se calmer.

En tournant lentement, Hermione plaça une main glacée sur sa poitrine, la fraîcheur moite absorbée à travers le cardigan mince qu'elle portait. Elle dû pencher un peu sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de l'autre femme, mais Hermione savait, même avant qu'elle se retourne, qu'il y avait qu'une seule personne avec cette voix musicale.

- **Triska.**

La femme la regarda sérieusement, aucun signe auparavant glorieux sur ses traits spectaculaires.

- **Tu devrais oublier**, répéta t-elle.

Les épaules d'Hermione se raidirent par défense.

- **Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu peux bien vouloir dire, Triska, mais tu ne devrais pas te glisser furtivement derrière les gens comme ça.**

La beauté haussa nonchalamment les épaules, ses épaules montant et tombant avec grâce.

- **Arrêt de t'y accrocher. Arrêt de t'accrocher à lui**, précisa t-elle.

La colère s'empara d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme méchamment, avec aucun clin d'hésitation dans son regard.

- **Si tu penses…**

Triska l'interrompit, ses mains levées en signe de défaite.

- **Je ne dis pas que tu devrais t'écarter par égard pour moi.** Triska hésita, mouillant ses lèvres provisoirement à mesure qu'elle continuait. **Je sais qui tu es, Hermione. J'ai lu tout de toi dans les journaux. A propos de la guerre.**

Hermione croisa les bras et se détourna. Elle s'appuya contre la rampe de la véranda et jeta un coup d'œil vers la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi.

- **Quel est ton attention ?** demanda Hermione à contrecoeur.

La grande brune aux jambes interminables se pencha à côté d'elle, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés creusèrent dans sa paume tandis qu'elle serra ses poings.

- **Tu ne devrais pas laisser Ron te traiter comme cela… tu sais… voir passer une parade de filles devant toi… tu es une héroïne de guerre. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.**

Il y eut un moment de silence incrédule.

- **Dois-je te rappeler que tu es l'une de ces filles.**

Triska haussa légèrement des épaules une fois de plus.

- **Je sais. Ron t'aime toujours… ou est toujours obsédé de t'avoir… si tout ce déclamatoire n'est pas une preuve, alors je ne sais pas ce qui l'est. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, en étant des mois résolument seule après votre rupture, particulièrement avec cette loi en place, et ben… tu lui donne une sorte d'impression de te languir après lui…**

- **Je ne le suis pas !** protesta Hermione avec indignation. **Je ne le saurai jamais…** elle râla d'un air maussade.

Il y eut un éclat de rire.

- **Je ne dis pas que tu l'es. Je dis juste à quoi ça ressemble pour lui. Tu pourrais être très heureuse si tu le voulais… j'ai entendu dire que Drago Malefoy a fait une requête sur toi.**

Le silence régna pendant un petit moment, avec hésitation, Hermione se retourna pour observer sa belle compagne.

- **Tu veux Ron pour toi**, déduit-elle, d'un ton cynique. **Crois-moi, il ne vaut rien, ne fait pas cette erreur.**

Triska sourit tristement.

- **Oui. Je le veux pour moi. Mais, est-ce un crime ? N'est-ce pas ce que toutes les femmes veulent, être l'unique possesseur du cœur d'un homme ? Je l'aime sincèrement.**

- **C'est un crime si cet homme est Ron. Ne fait pas cette erreur, Ronald n'est pas capable d'aimer sincèrement qui que ce soit.**

Un grognement peu élégant de rire accueillit sa réponse.

- **Tu ne t'acharnes pas un peu trop ?**

Hermione s'approcha de Triska, une protestation pleine d'assurance sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Triska cependant, souriait avec bienveillance et une expression taquine.

- **Seulement un peu**, admit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- **D'ailleurs**, ajouta Triska. **Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il doit nécessairement y avoir un homme doux en-dessous de tout cette colère et se ressentiment… il vient de s'égarer…**

- **Et tu as l'intention de le guider dans le chemin de la droiture ?**

Malgré la tournure rhétorique à la question, Triska n'hésita pas à répondre.

- **Oui. Je le ferais. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de te savoir à l'écart.** Elle fit une pause. **Aucune infraction.**

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- **Humanitaire jusqu'au bout.**

- **Sans aucun doute**, confirma Triska, son ton redevenu pétillant et ses yeux étincelaient avec son rire. **On se comprend ?**

- **Sans aucun doute**.

* * *

><p>Malgré toutes ses intentions aisées et ses convictions fortement venues du cœur, Hermione était loin d'accorder cette faveur pour une fille qui prenait sa place dans la famille Weasley. Oui, elle voulait se détacher de Ron et avancer, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il mérite une femme comme Triska, qui certainement, méritait mieux.<p>

Ca ressemblait acerbe, même à ses propres oreilles, mais en réalité… l'homme était incroyable. Il était peu mieux qu'un… qu'un…

Hermione gémit.

Trop acharné, pensa t-elle. Depuis quelques mois, elle était cynique et aigri. Elle se sentie soudainement trompée de toutes ces années de jeunesse qu'elle avait passée avec Ronald Weasley, toutes ces années qu'elle aurait put passer dans une liaison amoureuse passionnée comme ces héroïnes de livres de Mills & Boon. (1)

Des années qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Sa respiration était haletante et de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de couler.

Pas un autre jour, pensa t-elle.

Il était temps d'agir.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Tu sens bon.<strong>

- **Ce n'est pas le sujet.**

- **En faite, tu sens merveilleusement bon…**

- **Malefoy…**

- **…j'ai l'eau à la bouche…**

- **…**

- **…A croquer…**

silence.

- **TU VIENS DE ME LECHER ?**

Le cri perçant outragé d'Hermione interrompit le rouage d'horloge quotidien de l'entreprise de la Société Malefoy et beaucoup de salariés s'arrêtèrent pour regarder avec curiosité la porte de leur patron. Le secrétaire mécontent leur jeta un regard acerbe et ils s'en allèrent à toute vitesse, quittant le chaos et le conflit de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du bureau maintenant notoire, Hermione Granger fouilla à la hâte dans sa bourse, récupérant ce qui ressemblait à une trousse de maquillage cramoisi. Elle la posa tranquillement sur le bureau d'acajou et l'ouvrit délicatement.

Malefoy regarda curieusement et s'éclaircit la gorge, amusé.

- **C'est pour être parfaite devant ton chéri…**

Hermione l'ignora résolument et récupéra un emballage de plastique froissé.

- **Ce n'est pas du maquillage... du désinfectant.** Hermione râla d'un ton maussade. **Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?**

- **Ce n'est pas du maquillage… du…**

- **Oui ! Merci ! Je voulais dire avant ça !**

- **Oh… tu veux dire la partie où tu t'es jetée avec joie dans mes bras et déclaré ton amour éternel, jurant de passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés et de porter mes beaux enfants ?**

Hermione grimaça dramatiquement.

- **Pas mes mots exacts… mais tu semble comprendre le point essentiel.** Elle fit une pause et renifla dédaigneusement. **Mais, je suis prête à accepter ta requête… tant que tu es prêt à écouter mes conditions.**

Drago étendit ses mains comme un geste d'acquiescement, son regard ironique et moqueur.

- **Condition n°1… Tu ne me touchera pas à moins que…**

- **Non**, interrompit Drago. Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, étreignant ses longs doigts derrière lui tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

- **C'est une simple condition, Malefoy.**

Le blond tourna sur ses talons, et se dirigea vers elle, les yeux rivés résolument vers les siens.

- **Pas aussi simple que tu le penses Granger.** **Je sais pourquoi tu es ici.** Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté par curiosité. **La requête de Weasley t'inquiète ?**

Elle pinça les lèvres. C'était exactement ça, et aussi, c'était Triska Benedict qui l'inquiétait. Elle s'était choquée ce dimanche, au lieu de se sentir jalouse comme elle s'y était attendue, Hermione avait simplement ressenti de la peine.

Elle en voulait à Ron d'être passé à autre chose aussi vite (malgré toutes les revendications de Triska du contraire), elle en voulait à la famille Weasley de l'accepter et d'être charmée par se jolie visage (bien qu'elle dû admettre que la femme était plus que cela) et elle s'en voulait d'en vouloir à une famille qu'elle aimait presque autant que la sienne.

Ecartant toutes ses pensées, Hermione se ressaisit calmement.

- **Oui. Maintenant, je veux l'aide que tu m'offres.**

Drago inclina légèrement sa tête, et posa délicatement ses doigts minces sur son épaule.

- **Alors, je pense avoir le droit de poser mes règles et mes conditions, tu ne penses pas ?** Drago n'attendit pas une réponse et continua. **Nous rendrons public l'engagement aujourd'hui. Nous resterons engagés pour une durée minimum de trois mois…**

- **Deux**, interrompit-elle, tandis qu'elle regarda la main sur son épaule.

Draco s'arrêta et laissa étendre le silence.

- **Qu'est-ce qui presse tant? Si les choses ne fonctionnent pas, alors il y aura toujours beaucoup de temps pour…**

- **Deux.**

- **Trois.**

- **Deux.**

- **Deux et demi,** concéda Drago. **Là… un heureux compromis.**

Il se pencha vers le bas, sa voix grondant dans sa gorge tandis que son haleine souffla à son oreille. Ses yeux fixèrent la pente douce de son cou, l'angle de la mâchoire et la courbe lisse de sa joue. Les orbes d'argent continuèrent à errer, se reposant peu à peu sur lobe dodu de son oreille. Drago se pencha encore un peu plus, son nez poussant les boucles voracement sauvages, il pinça la chair molle et l'attira avec douceur dans sa bouche.

Hermione se leva brusquement, se débarrassant des mains qu'il avait laissées sur son épaule.

- **Ne t'avises pas de… !**

Drago ne lui permit pas de continuer. Sa chair était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et comme un homme mort de soif en plein désert, une petite goutte d'eau dans sa gorge desséchée ne suffisait pas pour assouvir sa soif écrasante. Ses mains étaient fermement fermées autour de ses bras, broyant la matière de ses manches. De son propre accord, son corps déferla en avant et enveloppa le sien tandis qu'il poussa son dos.

Déconcertée, Hermione sentit ses cuisses toucher le bord de son bureau, faisant obstruction du solide planté dans sa chair, ses jambes cédèrent à la pression et elle se trouva soudainement affalée sur le large bureau, un presse-papier s'enfonçant dans le creux de ses reins.

- **Stop ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends… ?**

Malefoy l'ignora. Libérant ses bras, il parcourut sa chair tendre en descendant vers le bas. Sans plus attendre, il monta sa jupe et écarta ses cuisses. Il ricana sombrement quand Hermione essaya de s'asseoir, ses yeux démentant sa panique tandis qu'elle commença à lutter sur le bureau.

Ignorant ses mouvements, Drago se plaça entre ses jambes et claqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps convoitant la chaleur attrayante du sien.

Hermione protesta, ses lèvres bleuies sous l'assaut injustifié. Elle le sentit lécher ses lèvres, explorant l'entrée avec impatience tout en continuant à serrer ses lèvres. Comme si Drago pouvait sentir sa peur et sa résistance, ses lèvres se détachèrent doucement des siennes et il regarda fixement les yeux chocolat devant lui.

Hermione observa, fascinée, ses cils incroyablement pâle encadré d'argent liquide. Les lèvres de Drago s'abaissèrent aux siennes, cette fois, en caressant sa chair sensible.

Une brume enivrante dériva dans son esprit et tout à coup, tous les tourbillons et les bourdonnements d'Hermione vacillant constamment son esprit, s'apaisèrent et furent réduits au silence. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione permit à ses lèvres de se mouvoir lentement, savourant l'invasion lente de la recherche de sa langue.

Aussi inattendu que ce fut, ça avait un goût incroyable, comme un cognac âgé de cent ans, de menthe et de désir. Provisoirement, intensément consciente de qui elle embrassait, elle toucha sa langue avec la sienne, permettant au bout de sa langue d'explorer le bord de ses lèvres avant de plonger plus loin pour répondre une fois de plus à sa chaude caresse. Presque inconsciemment, trop distraite par son baiser, Hermione déplaça ses jambes dans une position plus confortable sur chaque côté des hanches minces masculines, croisant ses chevilles dans le bas de son dos, froissant sans aucun doute son impeccable costume sur mesure.

Fier de lui, un sourire satisfait franchi ses lèvres et il continua à assaillir ses sens. Peu à peu, pour ne pas l'effrayer, ses doigts caressèrent doucement la peau parfumée de sa clavicule avant de se déplaça vers le bas à travers sa chemise afin d'atteindre sa poitrine et de serrer la chair ferme.

Un petit gémissement s'arracha de sa gorge, son corps se cambrant contre lui.

Le blond ricana d'une voix rauque et ses lèvres vagabondèrent à son cou. Doucement, il pinça, frôla et lécha tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient nerveusement contre lui. Drago sentit sa chaleur corporelle et sentit cette flamme inextinguible de profondeur s'enflammer…

Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment… combien était plus doux la victoire maintenant qu'il l'avait…

- **Oh Merlin !**

A travers le brouillard de plaisir, Hermione ne réagit pas de suite à cette exclamation. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle secoua de stupeur, se rendant compte que la voix n'était ni d'elle ni de Malefoy. Paniquée, elle sursauta et essaya de se dégager brusquement de la forme masculine l'épinglant à la table. Drago ne bougea pas, il se contenta de tourner la tête pour regarder fixement l'intrus importun.

- **Fout le camp de mon bureau, Zabini.** Il tourna la tête vers sa captive rougissante et baissa sa bouche une fois de plus vers la sienne. Hermione tordit son cou pour regarder au dessus de son épaule et ses yeux s'élargissent frénétiquement quand elle tomba sur l'italien. Ses jambes avaient glissés de leur étreinte et elle lutta inutilement contre Malefoy afin de fermer ses jambes

- **Bon dieu, Malefoy ! Lâche moi !** Elle tapa sur ses épaules pour le faire céder, comme pour souligner ses paroles : **Maintenant !**

Au lieu de paraître ferme, Hermione semblait tout simplement hystérique. Elle continua à se tortiller, essayant désespérément de se libérer et de se retirer du bureau avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Rougissant plus fort, elle rencontra le regard amusé de Drago et avala la bile dans sa gorge.

- **S'il te plaît**, supplia t-elle.

Drago soupira, savoura encore quelque instant ce délicieux corps mince tortillant sous lui et la libéra. Réajustant son pantalon subrepticement, il se tourna, impatient, devant son meilleur ami, ses yeux exprimant son irritation mieux que toute parole possible.

- **Quoi ?** Il semblait très furieux.

Blaise leva les mains en signe de reddition, un mince dossier serrer dans la main droite.

- **Regarde… Je voulais juste te déposer ce contrat…**

- **Bien** **!** S'exclama vivement Hermione à Drago. Les deux autres personnes la regardèrent et le rouge remonta à ses joues. Elle ramassa rapidement son sac, lança un regard nerveux à Drago et s'avança vers la porte.

- **Granger.**

Elle se retourna lentement, se répétant mentalement d'éviter les yeux de Blaise Zabini.

- **Malefoy.**

Drago sourit, avachi sur son démon de bureau.

- **N'oublie pas de contacter le ministère… ma chère.**

Elle acquiesça et sortit avec grâce de la pièce. Les yeux de Drago restèrent fixer sur elle jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle.

- **Né pour être une Malefoy**.

Blaise grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander cette revendication, mais Drago lui lança un regard froid et il referma prestement sa mâchoire. Drago commença à ranger son bureau, touchant distraitement le presse-papiers encore chaud, savourant sa victoire. Il humidifia ses lèvres légèrement, une lumière sauvage scintillant dans ses yeux, tout en lissant plusieurs feuilles de papiers froissés et respira l'odeur chaude d'Hermione qui s'était attardé dans l'air.

- **Comment as-tu fais ?** La voix de Zabini retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.

Le blond sourit.

- **Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose,** dit Drao, moqueur. **Weasley à gérer cet exploit étonnant de stupidité tout seul.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter ne s'était jamais sentit aussi déconcerté depuis… bien… depuis jamais !<p>

Il s'était assis, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'homme qui s'est battu dans la Grande Guerre et battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était assis…

…la tête entre les genoux, il respirait difficilement.

- **Prend de profondes aspirations,** roucoula Pansy. Elle caressa de ses mains fraîches les cheveux d'Harry, envoyant des coups d'œil d'excuse à Hermione qui ne faisait aucune attention au couple. Hermione souffla doucement sur l'encre pour le sécher et scella la lettre avec une finalité qui lui serra les entrailles d'appréhension.

Hésitante, elle attacha le parchemin à la patte de la chouette effraie. Celle-ci la regarda silencieusement et décolla rapidement dans un tourbillon de plume, éloignant la lettre avec elle.

- **Comment… comment peux-tu… ?** Harry Potter devint encore un peu plus vert en pensant à ce qu'il avait entendu et baissa de nouveau sa tête entre ses jambes. Une fois la nausée passée petit à petit, il releva la tête.

- **Malefoy…** haleta t-il, bâillonnant un peu au nom.** S'il vous plaît non… s'il vous plaît… Merlin, Jésus, Bouddha, Allah… s'il vous plaît, pas ma meilleure amie, pas Hermione, prenez-moi plutôt !**

Pansy semblait quelque peu ahurie.

- **J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Drago, toute cette lutte…** dit Pansy, en secouant la tête. **La tension sexuelle réprimée, je vous dis.**

Si possible, Harry devint de plus en plus vert, ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans une protestation sourde.

- **Abandonne, bébé,** continua Pansy. **Il est évident qu'il a fait son choix, ne rechigne pas devant ta meilleure amie.**

- **Je… je…**

Pansy le gifla, soudainement ennuyée. Le faite d'être enceinte, ses sautes d'humeur étaient rapide et inattendu.

- **Tu ne vas pas féliciter ta meilleure amie ?**

Harry regarda Hermione faiblement, ses yeux quelques peu humide suite à la gifle cuisante.

- **Mon dieu, Hermione… Malefoy... je veux dire, qu'en est-il de Ron ?**

Hermione pinça les lèvres, restant dans un état de calme mortel.

- **Qu'en est-il de Ron ?**

Harry resta silencieux de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Pansy le gifle de nouveau.

- **Oui… Qu'en est-il de Ron ?** réitéra Pansy.

Le survivant regarda l'expression interdite de sa femme qui défendait Hermione et son expression a lui changea en celui de soumis.

- **Rien du tout, mon cher.**

Pour Hermione, Il lui envoya un regard penaud et murmura à contrecoeur :

- **Tu dois savoir ce que tu fais, Mione.**

Hermione hocha la tête fermement et lança un coup d'œil furtif à une Pansy complaisante.

Aussi sûr que la lumière du jour, Hermione avait appris une leçon très utile aujourd'hui.

Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte.

* * *

><p>(1) Mills &amp; Boon est un éditeur britannique de romans d'amour.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**** Double double**

- **Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît !**

- **Mon dieu !**

- **Mademoiselle Granger !**

C'était une voix française qui répercuta dans la pièce.

- **Pour l'amour de… Granger ! Tu dois être…** Le blond râla avec colère, menaçant de ses yeux gris Hermione qui le regardait par le miroir à triple facette.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin…**

- **Tenez-vous tranquille maintenant, ou je vous planterai avec ses aiguilles de couture.**

Hermione se calma rapidement mais son regard resta dangereux.

- **C'est ridicule Malefoy… mes vêtements sont bien, je n'ai pas besoin de robe adaptée ou je ne sais quoi !**

Le blond roula des yeux et reporta son regard sur le magazine ouvert sur ses genoux, d'où était projetée une image d'une charmante demoiselle qui clignait de l'œil.

- **Oui… Ils sont bien, bien pour Hermione Granger. Toutefois, pour Hermione Malefoy, ils sont carrément effrayants. Alors ne bouge plus, puis ensuite nous irons déjeuner.**

Etant à Paris, sa seconde ville préférée après Londres, Hermione fut tentée de glisser de la plate-forme, de déchirer les nuages de soie fine et de s'enfuir loin de l'homme exigent qui portait une trop grande ou trop peu d'attention pour elle. Elle était fluctuée entre ses deux désirs, elle supposa donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop le lui reprocher… mais franchement… était-il obligé de l'emmener de l'autre côté de la Manche pour de simples vêtements ?

Un soupir théâtral français interrompit ses pensées.

- **Mademoiselle, ces robes sont les meilleurs disponibles ! Du modiste le plus prisé en Europe !**

Réalisant qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, Hermione rougit, un peu décontenancée.

- **Ce n'était pas mon attention, Monsieur. Je n'ai tout simplement pas l'habitude de…** Hermione fit un signe de la main vers la soie d'un bleu profond drapé autour de ses jambes. **…ça. Vraiment… je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser.**

- **Si je peux offrir à Mademoiselle quelques conseils ?** Il s'inclina une fraction d'un coup d'œil sceptique.

Avec un clin d'œil encourageant, il poursuivit :

- **Vous êtes mariée à Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes en droit d'exiger le meilleur et jamais rien de moins.** Tout cela fut dit avec une cadence bien française et appuyé par l'approbation de Malefoy lui-même accompagné d'un petit sourire orgueilleux.

- **Tu vois Granger ? Tout le monde sait comment se comporte un Malefoy.**

- **Je ne suis pas encore une Malefoy…** Elle marmonna pour elle-même : **non jamais, si je peux l'aider.**

- **Tu le seras**, dit Drago très sérieux. Son ton fit frémir Hermione, ce qui provoqua le soupir irriter du tailleur français. Marmonnant des excuses, elle passa le reste de l'ajustement immobile et essaya de son mieux de ne pas libérer les soupirs de misère qui semblait s'accumuler dans sa gorge.

Quand finalement, l'épreuve (selon Hermione) fut terminée, ils quittèrent la boutique, dont le tailleur fut soulagé de voir partir la jeune femme remuante, et descendirent une large terrasse lisse de la zone commerçante des sorciers la plus exclusive de Paris, la main d'Hermione fermement serrée dans la poigne de Drago.

Elle essaya toutes les tactiques à sa disposition pour enlever ses doigts, mais en vain. Elle abandonna à contrecoeur de s'en défaire et inspecta plutôt la main pâle qui tenait la sienne. Le teint de sa peau était plus léger que le sien, la main maigre et sculpté, des douces veines bleues apparaissaient sous sa peau translucide, une peau lisse serré entre jointures en premier plan et, enfin, s'effilant en longs doigts fins aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Sa peau était un mélange de rugueux et de lisse, le tissu de peau entre le pouce et son index était devenu rugueux sans aucun doute à cause des années de poigne pour faire voler le dernier model de balai.

Ses yeux se précipitèrent sur une femme qui avait promptement laissé tomber son sac à main en voyant Drago Malefoy.

- **Malefoy !** siffla Hermione, luttant contre son emprise, une fois de plus. **Ils nous regardent tous fixement.**

- **Bien**, dit-il nonchalamment, les mots murmurés avec un faux sourire en agitant la main à une certaine connaissance de l'autre côté de la rue.

- **Qu'entends-tu par « bien » ? Par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy ! Ce serait trop…**

- **La conversation de la ville, la conversation du monde sorcier entier, si j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet**, murmura Drago, soudainement content de lui.** Les parisiens sont les plus bavards de la planète... Ca peut arriver aux oreilles de Ron.**

Hermione pinça les lèvres légèrement.

- **Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que Ron…**

Drago sentit la main d'Hermione se raidir autour de ses doigts et il sourit à lui-même… vraiment, ces Gryffondors ne sont que trop facile à manipuler.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione sembla avoir finalement réuni ses esprits et renifla d'un air dédaigneux de sa tactique plutôt subtil.

- **Pourquoi Paris ? Pourquoi pas Londres ? Tout le monde nous connaît là-bas.**

Quoique célèbre dans son propre droit, la photographie d'Hermione n'avait pas put être publiée ici. Elle était plutôt étiquetée comme une « dame inconnue ».

- **C'est exactement le but ! Si l'on marchait au Chemin de Traverse, nous serrions arrêtés à chaque instant et assaillies de question pour révéler notre « histoire »**, cita Drago de ses doigts, sa main toujours placés fermement dans sa poigne. **Nous n'avons pas tout à fait une histoire… pour l'instant et nous ne voudrions pas ruiner notre petit complot maintenant, non ? Après tout, la Belette n'accordera aucun crédit à cette mascarade s'il est évident que tu me détestes toujours autant comme à Poudlard.**

- **Et c'est toujours le cas.**

- **Ce n'est pas la question. Quoi qu'il en soit, le faite que tu sois prête à voyager avec moi implique un certain niveau d'intimité, ajoute à ça le fond romantique de Paris…** Drago souligna le nom avec un accent parfaitement français. **Et voilà ! Nous avons un merveilleux mystère lascif qui fera de chaque personne sur cette planète des êtres profondément curieux !**

Hermione le regarde dubitativement.

- **Avoue, les Serpentards peuvent conspirer comme personne d'autre.**

Elle sourit à contrecœur.

- **Ta gueule, Malefoy.**

- **Tes désirs, mon cœur, sont des ordres.**

- **C'est épouvantable**, murmura Hermione, luttant contre son sourire.

- **Ah… ça expliquerait le petit scintillement charmé dans tes yeux.**

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley regarda sa sœur, une petite lueur d'inquiétude colora ses traits, et grimaça de nouveau quand elle l'a vit bouger.<p>

- **Qu'est-ce que…** commença t-il avec hésitation.

- **Ce n'est rien Ron**, dit Ginny en riant et en essuyant la suie sur sa robe. **J'ai juste glissée dans la cheminée.**

La voluptueuse rousse embrassa affectueusement son frère sur la joue et passa devant lui en coup de vent. Elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, une pièce qui tenait ses plus beaux souvenirs. Le cliquetis des pots et des casseroles qui se lavaient par elles-mêmes et l'odeur merveilleuse du déjeuner du dimanche midi emplissait l'air, rendant sa respiration profonde.

- **Ginevra**, murmura doucement Molly Weasley. **Viens faire un bisou à ta mère.**

Ginny se dirigea vers la matrone rondelette et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue.

- **Comment va ton petit ami ?** Se renseigna Molly, ses yeux toujours fixés sur une terrine de pâte.

Haussant nonchalamment des épaules, Ginny trempa son doigt dans le bol et lécha le mélange doux, souriant d'une façon espiègle qui rappela à Molly, l'enfance de Ginny. Elle regarda son enfant avec émotion et sentit une rafale d'affection. Se penchant vers elle, Molly lui pinça la joue.

- **Allez, va dire bonjour à tes frères, ma chérie.**

La tête rousse fit volte face et retourna dans le salon douillet. Elle se fixa un sourire sur son visage trop maquillé et s'avança soigneusement au milieu d'eux, en ignorant les sourires un peu tendus qu'elle reçu de la par de sa chair et de son sang.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Ginny Weasley n'était pas insensible au monde ou de sa famille. Elle savait ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle et elle-même était plus versée dans la désapprobation implicite de sa famille.

Elle était la prostituée.

Une petite croqueuse d'or.

Faux, plastique, seul sa mère connaissait la véritable couleur des cheveux de sa fille.

L'enfer, elle savait ce qu'elle était, elle n'avait aucun scrupule de l'admettre à sa famille ou au reste du monde. Ginevra Molly Weasley n'avait fait aucune excuse. Pas maintenant, et surtout jamais. En fait, elle était fière et un de ces jours, tous ses plans se réaliseront et sa famille verra ça comme un succès, comme elle le méritait.

Alors, elle le montrerait à Hermione, elle le montrerait à Harry.

Ainsi, au lieu de faire face à ces regards que Ginny semblait ne pas voir, ne pas remarquer, elle permettait à sa famille de penser exactement comme tout le monde et pour l'instant, elle ne ferait rien.

- **Percy !**

L'homme en question hocha la tête avec raideur.

- **Ginevra.**

Elle soupira, elle détestait quand ses frères l'appelaient ainsi. Ca promettait d'être une très longue journée. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce. La foule oscillait autour du salon, Potter et sa petite chienne en périphérique de sa vision, Ginny renifla avec dédain. Il suffisait juste de penser à eux pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'éloigna loin de cette vue et fouilla la pièce à la recherche d'une chevelure touffue, en vain. Elle fronça des sourcils profondément, Ginny aurait voulu parler de Dimitri à Hermione aujourd'hui. Au damne cette fille ! Elle semblait toujours ruiner sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- **Où est Hermione ?** demanda t-elle, feignant un désintérêt.

- **Ouais… où est cette garce ? Je voulait lui parler de ce salaud de Malefoy**, réitéra Ron, son visage devenu rouge de colère et serrant sa prise autour de son verre.

Un éclat de défense coléreuse se déferla de la famille Weasley entrecoupé par des sifflements. Fleur avait délicatement bouchée les oreilles de sa fille et lançait un regard furieux à son beau frère. Avant qu'elle ne puisse briser les oreilles de Ronald Weasley avec une leçon cinglante dans son anglait accentué, Luna interrompu tout échange.

Sa voix toujours familièrement rêveuse, ses paroles furent toutefois lacées comme l'acier.

- **Elle est à Paris. Avec ce « salaud » de Malefoy.**

Inutile de dire que le déjeuner Weasley fut mémorablement fichu.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Pourquoi, mon dieu…<strong>

- **Oh, ferme ta bouche Ron !**

- **Maman !**

- **Écoute ton frère Ronald Weasley ! Que vous ai-je enseigner à l'idée de parler la bouche pleine ?**

- **Je demandais simplement…**

- **Tu n'as rien à te demander sur Hermione, Ron ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Après la débâcle, tu seras chanceux si la foudre ne te frappes pas à chaque fois que tu diras son prénom !**

George Weasley, avec tact, avait nommé Ron « La Débâcle » un jour, et depuis, le surnom était resté.

- **Elle est ma petite amie, alors si je veux…**

- **Ex petite amie, Ronald**, réfuta Charlie de son ton habituel, heureux mais d'où perçait une pointe de colère.

Luna posa une main réconfortante sur les biceps de son mari, les yeux concentrés sur l'homme grand et mince assis à côté d'elle.

- **Elle n'est plus ta petite amie, Ron**, murmura Luna d'un air rêveur. **En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est engagée à Drago Malefoy.**

Le visage de Ron se tordit de colère et de dégoût, ses narines relevées quand il entendit le nom de son ancien Némésis.

- **Face de furet…**

- **Appelons-le Le Dragon**, interrompit Luna, songeuse, entraînant le reste de la famille à se tourner brusquement. Ils la regardèrent tous avec un regard éperdu, à l'exception de Charlie, qui regardait sa femme avec un air appréciateur.

-** Je suis d'accord**, appuya t-il rapidement, sans se soucier qu'elle venait de donner comme surnom le nom de sa créature préféré à Malefoy.

Luna continua distraitement, apparemment inconsciente de la stupéfaction du reste de la famille Weasley (à l'exception de Charlie). ' **Ca semble logique… c'est son prénom après tout… et Ron semble avoir une telle allergie à son prénom. Regardez, les rougeurs terribles sur son visage.**'

Les Weasley se tournèrent de façon synchronisée vers l'homme grand et mince dont la bouche était ouverte d'indignation, son visage sensiblement rouge et taché.

- **Je ne le suis pas** ! protesta t-il avec colère, la moitié des morceaux de poulet rôti et de pomme de terre mâchés volant de sa bouche de façon sporadique.

- **Ronald Bilius Weasley ! NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE !** Le cri de Molly fut perdu dans les rires simultanés du clan Weasley par la remarque de Luna.

Ron mâcha amèrement, envoyant un regard irrité à sa mère qui lui rendit en le fixant avec un mécontentement maternel. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, fixant son assiette presque vide. Molly se racla la gorge, menaçante, lui faisant comprendre de vite se taire.

Pendant ce temps, Luna ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la discorde familiale.

- **Je pense qu'ils feront un beau couple. Ils pourront avoir des bébés avec des cheveux blonds platine et touffus…**

Fleur l'a regarda légèrement abasourdie tandis que Bill étouffa une toux dans sa serviette, ses épaules secouées par un rire en faisant un signe de tête à Luna.

- **QUOI ? Mione avec La fouine Mal…**

- **Le Dragon**, corrigea Luna distraitement, ignorant l'éclat maléfique dirigé contre elle.

- **Oui, frérot, tu devrais l'appeler Le Dragon. Tes rougeurs s'aggrave**, ajouta Charlie ironiquement, n'aimant pas le regard sur le visage de son frère.

Comme si l'état détérioré de Ron avec intéressé Luna, elle leva les yeux vers son beau-frère et le montra du doigt.

-** Oh**, chuchota t-elle avec horreur alors que le visage de Ron empirait. **Tu dois vraiment être malade. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas…** acclama Luna immédiatement.** J'ai la crème idéal pour ça ! C'est papa qui me la recommandé… Ca va nettoyer ces rougeurs en un rien de temps !**

Elle récupéra rapidement un pot opaque de son sac à main en tricot et ouvrit le bouchon tordu, révélant une étrange substance brune et granuleuse. Ginny, qui était assise à côté de Luna, recula rapidement, son visage tordu tant l'idée, qu'Hermione Granger soit avec Drago Malefoy était impossible, que des vapeurs douteuses de la crème semblait émettre.

Par un geste rapide de sa baguette, Luna étouffa le visage de Ron avec la matière visqueuse. Après son expression convaincu et satisfait, elle referma le pot et le remit dans son sac.

- **Là, maintenant tu dois sentir la différence.**

Ron roula des yeux et ferma les poings, broyant sa serviette.

- **Oui… N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?** murmura t-il d'un ton moqueur. **De quoi est-elle faite ? De corne d'un animal mythique, encore jamais découvert de la forêt des fées ?**

Luna sourit vivement.

- **Non. En réalité, ce sont des excréments séchés de koala mélangé à du lait caillé d'hippogriffe. Papa dit que la magie est dans l'eucalyptus, c'est ce que mange le koala. Propriétés curatives et tout le reste… tu sais.**

Toute la famille Weasley s'étouffa, tant Percy que Bill, qui étaient assis l'un ou l'autre à côté de leur frère malheureux, se réfugièrent rapidement sous leurs serviettes pour cacher leurs fous rire.

Ron tressaillit, ses yeux s'élargissant comiquement au-dessous du masque de fumier brun, congelé.

- **QUOI ?**

Luna lui envoya un regard étonné.

- **Oh ! J'ai failli oublier…** Très vite, Luna sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Ron. Une bouffée d'air chaud le frappa au visage, le faisant grimacer.

- **Voilà**, murmura Luna. **Maintenant, c'est tout sec. Ca va rester un petit bout de temps et ensuite il tombera, ta peau sera comme neuf.**

Un peu pris de panique, Ron commença à griffer son visage, ses ongles rencontrant la texture dure sur sa peau.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?**

Charlie pointa un doigt menaçant vers son frère.

- **Hé, change de ton !**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Ronald**, ajouta joyeusement Luna. **Ca partira dans 3 jours.**

- **3 jours ?**

- **Eh bien… peut-être 4, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. C'est ce qu'a dit la sorcière quand papa l'a acheté dans une campagne australienne.**

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage.

- **TOI…**

Charlie fut tout aussi rapide et empoigna le coude de Luna pour l'emmener près d'elle.

- **Fait attention, Ron !** Cela dit, il se tourna vers sa femme, ramassa son sac et quitta la table.** Allons-y chérie, nous rentrons à la maison.**

- **Oh… mais nous n'avons pas encore mangé le dessert**. Mais, elle le suivit tout de même, envoyant un rapide coup d'œil plein de regrets à Molly, qui lui répondit par un regard compatissant.

En dehors du Terrier, Charlie, tenant toujours le coude de Luna, contourna la maison précaire, un bosquet d'arbustes et de grands arbres rabougris.

- **Luna ! Luna, sort !**

Une deuxième femme blonde, quelque peu absente, apparu du feuillage. Ses yeux se posa sur lui avec une curiosité profonde, ce qui avait fait craqué Charlie dans le passé.

- **Comment ça c'est passé ? Ca a marché ?** chuchota t-elle avec agitation.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- **Évidemment! Nous, Serpentard, n'échouons jamais. Merci d'avoir accepté le plan. Ton mari est très intelligent, j'étais presque à bout de polynectar**, répondit la fausse Luna.

La jeune fille leva le flacon gravé et le secoua. La vrai Luna prit le bras de son mari et l'autre s'écarta.

- **Ce n'était pas un problème Blaise, je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas été là pour le voir.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas**, dit malicieusement sa réplique. **Tu seras là pour voir les résultats.**

* * *

><p>Il était dans un salon chic d'une boutique de beauté à deux étages dans le monde des sorciers parisien, regardant patiemment par la fenêtre le ciel merveilleusement bleu, alors qu'un léger nuage enveloppait sa fiancée.<p>

- **Stop !** toussa t-elle en agitant sa main pour tenter de disperser la fumée, ses ongles nouvellement manucurés visant le styliste déterminé qui l'avait promptement réprimandée pour ne pas s'être occuper de son «_nid d'oiseau_», comme il l'avait si éloquemment formulé.

- **_Je ne… stop, arrêtez !_ Éloignez-vous de moi !**

- **Fille impertinente ! Restez immobile, je ne veux pas être responsable de ce désastre ! **

- **Non! Aïe! Mes cheveux sont attachés à ma tête ! Arrêtez! Pouah! Stop!**

_- _**Non ! Jean-Pierre Deveaux LaCroix ne laissera jamais sortir de ces locaux une catastrophe comme ça ! Que penserai le monde ? Non ! Vite !**

- **AH ! Malefoy, si tu ne te pardonnes pas…**

- **Voilà ! Oh, mademoiselle ! Je l'ai fait !**

Hermione grogna et résista à l'envie de s'éloigner de l'ennuyeux Français. Au lieu de cela, elle fixa Malefoy, son regard prêt à percer des trous dans son crâne.

L'homme en question se tourna vers elle, ses yeux la caressant alors qu'elle renifla avec dédain.

- **Parfait**, murmura Drago, ne l'a quittant plus des yeux.

Jean-Pierre acquiesça joyeusement en examinant l'expression du visage de Drago, celui-ci souriait et hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction.

- **Je suis très heureux que Mr. aime mon travail. Je vous laisse, vous et mademoiselle.**

Drago ne répondit rien et laissa l'homme prétentieux partir. Il s'avança vers la chaise de coiffure, se pencha et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione dans le miroir orné.

- **Regarde, Hermione.**

- **Quoi ? C'est juste moi. Il n'y a rien à voir. J'ai assez souffert, allons-y.**

Le blond étouffa un rire, ses yeux plissés d'une façon charmante.

- **Regarde juste**, murmura t-il à nouveau. Son souffle léger effleura sa joue et son regard balaya sa chair chaude et douce. Drago résista à l'envie de se pencher en avant et de pincer cette peau parfumée… mais non… ce n'était pas le moment.

Hermione regarda.

- **Des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette, le visage simple, le corps médiocre. Là.**

Drago soupira avec lassitude.

- **Tu vas être une Malefoy…**

Elle râla, l'ignorant pour inspecter ses ongles.

Drago mordit sa langue de frustration, ses yeux trahissant son mécontentement.

- **Bien,** se railla t-il. **Mais tu sais…cette image que tu sembles avoir de toi… ça ne te rappelle rien ?**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy ? Je préfère rentrer à Londres que de rester une minute de plus ici,** murmura t-elle, hérissée par son ton.

Le blond continua

- **Ce que je veux dire… n'est-ce pas ce que Weasley disait ? Que tu étais simple et que personne ne voudrait de toi ?**

Des larmes commencèrent à jaillirent de ses yeux alors que ses paroles résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

- **Je suppose qu'il avait raison alors**, chuchota t-elle furieusement, haïssant sa voix qui se brisait. **Je ne pourrais jamais me comparer à Triska Bénédict !**

Malefoy se détacha brusquement, sa colonne vertébrale devenue raide comme un piquet alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille recroquevillée dans le fauteuil.

- **La seule différence entre toi et cette tête de champ d'opération est ta façon de penser ! Hermione Granger, tu penses comme un lâche. Les lâches se disent qu'ils sont des lâches, ils n'essayent jamais rien de nouveau, ne se lèves jamais pour ce qu'ils croient, laissent d'autres influencer leurs pensées et laisseront leurs années les plus précieuses de leurs vies s'esquiver.**

- **Je ne suis pas lâche ! J'ai combattu durant la guerre… je…**

- **Alors arrête ça ! Arrête tout de suite ! Regarde ce miroir et dit toi que Ronald Weasley est un abruti et qu'il regrettera ce qu'il t'a fait pour le reste de son insignifiante existence.** Drago s'arrêta, ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa bouche se recourba en un sourire sensuel.

- **Regarde. Regarde tes yeux pas les miens.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se regarda vraiment.

Non, elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire, non, elle n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite, mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée avant, un peu exotique, presque sauvage… quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser à son avantage, si elle savait comment s'y prendre.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait le professeur parfait…

Le regard fixe d'Hermione glissa vers l'homme debout devant elle. Il avait le visage un peu penché, dissimulant un sourire de prédateur et un regard sombre.

Il se pencha vers le bas, toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- **Vengeance**, murmura t-il contre ses douces lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**** : Déjeuner au Zoo**

Ron Weasley avait eu une très mauvaise journée.

Alors que la confection dégoûtante, que Luna avait étalée sur son visage, s'était écaillée, il restait encore non seulement une odeur fétide, mais aussi une tâche disgracieuse pourpre sur le menton…mais, bien sûr, ce n'était que la moitié de son malheur.

Ron gémit entre ses mains tout en regardant le miroir entre ses doigts. La tâche pourpre s'était agrandie. Il respira profondément, pria et répéta son discours pour le communiqué de presse devant son miroir.

- **Triska ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?** cria t-il furieux, impatient de se débarrassé de la tâche avant la conférence de presse.

- **_La malédiction de mal foi…_**, lue Triska en apparaissant gracieusement à la porte de la salle de bain, habillée d'une robe en soie rose avec quelques dentelles finement tissées.

- **_Appelé aussi « malédiction de la mauvaise intention » inventé en 1835 par Xion Malefoy_…ah…_mal foi_…quel ironie.** De ses yeux bleu en cristal, elle lue le texte rapidement, en murmurant indistinctement. Ah...administré par une potion appliqué sur le visage...bla bla bla...il laisse une marque sur sa victime qui inhibe la capacité de mentir. **Hum…intéressant…je me demande pourquoi on t'a fais ça.**

- **Je ne sais pas !** Ron leva les mains et serra son visage. Il s'examina encore une fois au miroir. Il regarda la tâche d'un air soupçonneux et gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle était rester inchangée pendant un moment, mais alors, elle devint marron chiné inégale avant de se propager rapidement à travers son visage jusqu'à recouvrir l'ensemble de ses traits pâles.

- **Oh mon dieu !** Triska s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. **Alors, tu ne peux pas mentir…pas du tout.**

Ron l'a dévisagea furieusement, et reporta son regard sur sa peau qui se tacheta d'un rouge disgracieux à un rouge pâle.

Triska sourit innocemment.

- **M'aimes-tu ?**

Ron soupira d'un air égaré, ses mains lissant sa peau à plusieurs reprises.

- **Bien sûr.** Le rouge pâle commença à foncer d'un rouge violent une fois de plus.

Réalisant son erreur, Ron se retourna pour s'excuser, ses yeux suppliants, s'attendant à la gifle inévitable qui viserait son chemin. Au lieu de cela, le visage de Triska était vide d'émotion, le livre de malédiction serré légèrement dans ses mains, regardant la clameur violacée de son expression d'habitude couverte de taches de rousseur.

- **C'est pas grave, Ron. Je comprends.**

- **Tu…tu comprends ?** balbutia Ron en regardant Triska qui refermait le livre fermement. **Euh…merci. Je..**

- **Pas besoin pour cela, Ronald.** Un faible sourire courba ses lèvres. En tremblant, Triska Bénédicte sourit avec bienveillance et leva une main pour caresser son visage. **Viens Ron, nous ne devons pas être en retard pour la conférence de presse.**

- **Attends !** Ron fit des gestes frénétiques vers son visage. **Comment je fais pour…**

Triska haussa coquettement des épaules, sa bouche appuyée en une moquerie ferme d'un sourire.

- **La malédiction n'a aucun sort de renversement, mais il disparaîtra dans quelques jours.**

- **Quelques jours ?** grinça Ron. **C'est-à-dire ?**

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, un rire profond se répercuta dans le grand salon du manoir Malefoy, suivie par des pouffes de rire à peine répressible. Le maître de maison était assis sur le sol, ses longues jambes pliées au-dessous de lui sur le tapis persan antique sous le portrait riant sottement de sa défunte mère. Il s'appuya ensuite contre une chaise rembourrée.<p>

Hermione se battait avec elle-même pour garder une expression de chagrin sur son visage, mais ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer.

C'était un peu drôle…bon, c'était très drôle. Elle aurait souhaitée assister au spectacle de Ronald Weasley lors de la conférence de presse pour les Canons de Chudley sous l'influence de la malédiction. Cependant, l'article détaillé dans l'édition du dimanche était aussi bon, particulièrement quand ledit journal était tenu par les longs doigts élégants de son nouveau fiancé.

…_Mr Ronald Weasley – gardien pour les Canons – est apparu à la conférence souffrant d'éruption plutôt désagréable couvrant la majorité de ses traits…_

Hermione se mit à rire à haute voix, rejoint par le portrait de Narcissa.

…_a répondu à très peu de question…mais quand on l'interroge sur sa nouvelle relation, Triska Bénédicte…changement violant de couleur…_

…_le journaliste en a déduit que Mr Weasley aurait subi les effets de la malédiction de…_

…_bien que niée par Mr Weasley, notre journaliste ose conclure que son ancienne fiancée (Mlle H. Granger) aurait un rôle à jouer…_

…_notre reporter pense qu'il s'agit là d'une vengeance après cette relation terminée dans des circonstances inique… _

Les gloussements engloutis le silence de la pièce et Hermione secoua la tête à l'interprétation dramatique de Drago pour les nouvelles.

Les yeux argent, avec ses lunettes à monture fine, l'a regardèrent fixement et Hermione rencontra son regard sans ciller. Les verres ne diminuèrent pas la force de son regard et d'une certaine façon, il était plus facile à Drago de regarder comme ça son ancienne Némésis, assise en face de lui.

En ajustant son cachemire Givenchy, Hermione essaya d'ignorer combien sa tenue avait coûté au coffre Malefoy, une tenue dans laquelle elle était nonchalamment assise.

- **Je ne peux pas croire que Zabini ait pu faire ça. Je ne peux pas croire que Luna l'a laissé …**

Drago ricana chaleureusement, ses yeux scintillaient alors qu'il mettait de côté le journal et saisi le poignet d'Hermione dans une caresse affectueuse.

- **Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le charme des italiens…** Drago se perdait dans ses pensées et son pouce fit des cercles légers sur sa peau et se reposa brièvement sur son pouls. **Rappel-moi de le garder loin de toi.**

Cela força un rire surpris d'Hermione, elle récupéra doucement son bras et le plaça bien à côté d'elle. Nerveusement, elle replaça une boucle rebelle et essaya de lui sourire naturellement.

- **Ne me dit pas que le grand Drago Malefoy est menacé par son meilleur ami ?**

Drago saisit son cœur dramatiquement.

- **Non ! Jamais ! Les Malefoy ne sont jamais surpassés par qui que ce soit…rassures-toi, ma chère.**

Hermione émit un « humm » sceptique mais n'émit aucune réponse. Elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec lui aujourd'hui. Pas quand elle se sentait si seule.

C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas été chez les Weasley un dimanche depuis aussi longtemps, entourée par tous ses curieux mélanges de personnes affectueuses. Malgré la présence de Ronald, ce déjeuné avait été le point culminant de la semaine.

Toutefois, depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée au démon assis en face d'elle, elle l'avait pensé... inappropriés…et si elle montrait au reste du monde l'impression qu'elle était irrémédiablement consacré à Drao, même s'il était un démon et - car elle était plutôt incertain de son accueil au Terrier parmi ses anciens ennemis (et de sa volonté d'entrer dans la maison Weasley) - Hermione avait jugé plus prudent de passer la journée dans sa maison plutôt que de tenter tout autre sortie.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et un silence maladroit s'abattit sur eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, en fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment agir avec lui. Devrait-elle rompre le silence ? Parler du temps…poser des questions insignifiantes…parler poliment ?

Heureusement, Drago sembla sentir son malaise et s'approcha un peu plus vers elle, la tête penchée sur le côté pour étudier son visage baissé.

- **T'as l'air fatiguée, Granger. Tu ne dors pas bien ?** demanda t-il.

Merde. Les zones d'ombre sous ses yeux étaient un appel à la mort, mais elle avait espéré qu'il soit assez gentleman pour ignorer son apparence actuelle.

Une rougeur soudaine souilla ses joues en se rappelant de la raison de ces cernes et tenta d'en rire.

- **Je n'ai pas bien dormir ces derniers temps.**

Il souleva un sourcil, curieux.

**- Ah bon ?**

Hermione hocha la tête tout en regardant ailleurs pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- **Cauchemars**, précisa t-elle.

- **Je vois**, murmura Drago, son regard dérivant sur le plancher. Ils se renfermèrent dans un nouveau mutisme.

D'un air coupable, Hermione se reconnu à elle-même que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Ce n'était que des rêves, pas tout à fait des cauchemars. Mais ils l'a faisaient tourner et retourner dans son lit, se réveillant à plusieurs reprises avec des sensations persistantes du rêve rampant sur ses nerfs lents, mais sans aucun souvenir de la teneur, sauf pour ce même désir viscéral qui ne semblait jamais diminuer, même pendant la journée.

Drago lui lança un long regard étrange.

- **Quel genre de cauchemars, Hermione ?**

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom sembla soudain trop intime et son regard l'a fit frémir. Elle se soucia peu de la question et essaya de faire fi de cette sensation.

- **Je ne m'en souviens plus.** Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, reconnaissant qu'elle pouvait au moins dire la vérité sur cette question. **Ca change à chaque fois**.

- **Et ils…te gardent éveillés la nuit ?** questionna Drago.

Ses boucles soyeuses se balancèrent de haut en bas.

- **J'ai essayé de m'endormir avec des potions…mais les rêves ne cessent pas, en fait, je pense qu'ils empirent.** La voix d'Hermione s'estompa en ligne frustrée, formée par ses sourcils.

Comme si c'était un mystère déroutant et insondable, elle se mordit la lèvre.

- **C'est étrange**, dit-il agréablement, permettant à ses cheveux de tomber en travers de son visage.

Secouant la tête légèrement comme si elle pouvait déloger les pérégrinations nocturnes de son esprit, Hermione afficha un sourire nonchalant.

- **Je suis sûre qu'ils sont…plutôt idiot et inutile. C'est probablement à cause du stress de ces dernières semaines, ils vont disparaître rapidement.**

Le blond hocha la tête pensivement, il leva les yeux et lui lança un regard inexplicable.

- **Je suis sûr qu'ils disparaitront…quand ils auront atteint leur…** Draco se lécha les lèvres. **…apogées**.

Cette formulation dérangea quelque peu Hermione, mais elle haussa les épaules, après tout, même ces quelques semaines avaient à peine été normal.

- **Oui. Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance, je ne m'en rappelle même pas.** Hermione lança un sourire rapide à Drago. **Passe-moi le journal Malefoy, Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans les nouvelles aujourd'hui.**

Elle voulait juste lire attentivement l'article sur Ron de nouveau, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle voulait revivre l'éclair de satisfaction en lisant sa réponse à une question du journaliste.

« _Que pensez-vous de l'engagement de Miss Granger à Mr Malefoy ?_ »

Ron n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était rapidement détourné pour embrasser Triska Bénédict.

C'était ce mouvement qui avait été photographié sur la section des sports de la Gazette du Dimanche. Hermione devina que Ron était en colère sur cette photo. Son langage corporel avait tout dit. Et tandis qu'autour de lui, ses coéquipiers applaudissaient et se moquaient de la scène…Triska semblait voir ce que Hermione avait vu, parce que la jeune femme était déchirée entre la résignation complaisante et la vengeance furieuse.

* * *

><p>Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves, se dit Drago en regardant le cou d'Hermione qui était penchée sur l'article sur la belette.<p>

Lui, il le savait.

Après tout, c'est lui-même qui envoyait ces rêves depuis ces dernières semaines.

Elle ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça se fera bientôt.

Elle se rappellera de la nuit sur la falaise, le hurlement du vent avec son amant fantôme…l'après-midi fracassant dans les collines montagneuses écossaise…un lieu…enseignement…un séjour dans le bureau du professeur Rogue à Poudlard…

Drago bloqua le rire sombre qui montait de sa gorge et résista à l'envie de caresser la peau de son cou.

…ou peut-être, se souviendra t-elle du rêve qu'il lui avait envoyé la nuit dernière…celui inspiré par un moment avec son cheval, galopant à travers ses terres.

Ce rappellera t-elle de ses halètements à bout de souffle et de ses gémissements intenses la sensation fascinante d'ondulation, les muscles tendineux entre ses cuisses nues quand le cheval changea de rythme la sensation de ses doigts sur la crinière de ce cheval en fermant les yeux ?

Et quand, en entendant son rire dans son esprit, se rappellera t-elle comment sa tète avait basculé ? De ses grands yeux brumeux quand elle regardait la puissante forme tendineuse, en dessous de ses morphes, de la fine chair équine aux muscles masculins sans défaut… La façon dont la crinière brute emmêlée entre ses doigts était devenue des cheveux lisse d'un blond-blanc…ou la manière que le rythme gracieux s'était transformé en pousser de mouvements saccadés, comment elle avait instinctivement bougé ses hanches pour le suivre dans une frénésie de chaleur et d'impulsion ?

Si ses propres gémissements bruyants ne l'avaient pas réveillé de son rêve…Drago aurait sans doute eu l'âme charitable pour lui permettre une certaine forme de libération.

Elle poussa des petits « mmm » satisfait et Drago porta son attention sur elle une fois de plus.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?** Sa voix était devenue plus enrouée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur l'article qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- **Le conseil des gobelins a accepté de rencontrer le Magenmagot afin d'exposer quelques objets de guerre fabriqué par les gobelins…oh, écoutes…ils pensent que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sera peut-être inclus…Harry sera heureux de voir ça.**

Drago était retourné à l'étude de la peau d'Hermione d'un air distrait.

- **Oui**, dit-il dans le vague. **Merveilleux.**

Arrachant le papier de ses mains, il jeta le journal dans un coin de la maison que les elfes s'empressèrent de ramasser.

- **Et si on allait déjeuner ?**

Hermione jeta un œil à sa petite montre délicate en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Déjeuner**, répéta t-elle d'un ton vide.

- **Tu ne veux pas déjeuner ? Tu devrais manger, tu es trop mince**, murmura Drago avec confiance mais avec une pointe de culpabilité.

- **Oui. Bien sûr. C'est une bonne idée.**

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, ses pas résonnaient dans le manoir Malefoy caverneux et les épaule de Drago semblaient s'affaisser en entrant la pièce élégante mais vide.

Fronçant les sourcils profondément, Drago tira gracieusement une chaise pour Hermione. Elle lui envoya un sourire crispé et elle s'assied lentement. Sa tête bougea de droite à gauche, étudiant la grande pièce lumineuse pendant que Drago prit sa place à côté d'elle – en tête de la table. Elle baissa la tête vers ses couverts et regarda la porcelaine fine avec l'argent soigneusement poli d'un air désintéressée. Puis, elle déroula sa serviette et la posa sur ses genoux.

Un serveur 'humain', que Drago avait spécialement loué pour apaiser la jeune femme contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison, avança vers Hermione et lui remplit son verre d'un vin mousseux de grande qualité. Elle lui envoya un sourire sympathique puis ses yeux redevinrent sombres. Elle soupçonna Drago d'avoir caché les vrais domestiques.

- **C'est si calme**, dit-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, but une gorgée de son vin et fit signe aux serveurs d'apporter la salade.

-** En effet…,** commença t-il.

Une pensée le frappa.

C'était dimanche, ce qui signifiait habituellement pour Hermione d'être chez les Weasley…au Terrier.

Entourée d'une couvée de belette braillarde.

Au lieu d'être ici…dans le froid et le silence solitaire du manoir Malefoy…avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait probablement pas.

Drago soupira et écarta d'un geste sec les serviteurs qui apportaient les plats suivant où une délicieuse odeur s'en échappait. Il se leva de sa chaise, posa délicatement sa serviette sur son assiette vide et offrit sa main à Hermione.

Confuse, Hermione abandonna rapidement sa tomate cerise embrochée par sa fourchette à salade et agrippa la main chaude.

- **Qu'est-ce…**, commença t-elle.

- **Viens… Allons voir comment vit l'autre moitié… J'ai toujours eu une fascination morbide de savoir à quoi ressemblerait un déjeuner au zoo.**

Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule.

- **Zoo ? As-tu complètement…**

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-** Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à braver un déjeuner avec les Weasey ?**

Drago grogna et enveloppa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué sa raideur à ce geste et de sa lutte pour essayer de se détacher de lui.

- **Si j'ai de la chance, peut-être que le choc de mon apparition tuera la belette. Sinon, je devrais juste me contenter de te mettre en valeur.**

Drago l'a tira plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés hanche à hanche.

- **T'ai-je déjà dit que ces vêtements t'allaient à ravir ?**

Hermione sourit.

- **Mon dieu, un compliment de toi, Malefoy. Je pensais n'en jamais voir le jour.**

* * *

><p>Une aiguille pourrait chuter en ce moment que Drago était sûr qu'il serait en mesure de l'entendre même à de grande distance. C'était très calme. Même les oiseaux, semblait-il, avaient cessé leur chant joyeux. La bouche de Potter formait une ligne sombre et ses doigts avaient blanchis sous la forte poigne qu'il exerçait sur sa fourchette.<p>

Même Pansy semblait plutôt choquée car ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ce qui lui faisait ressembler à un pékinois, surnom qu'on lui donné à l'école pour la taquiner.

Rassemblant chaque once de sang-froid, il fit un signe de tête à l'ensemble de la pièce, ignorant ostensiblement la Belette. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Molly Weasley et lui tendit une bouteille de vin d'elfe qu'il avait sortit de sous son manteau. Des aliments mâchés tombèrent de la bouche grande ouverte de Ronald.

- **Mrs Weasley, j'espère que vous voudrez bien excuser ma grossière intrusion mais je crains n'être qu'un simple serviteur aux caprices de ma charmante fiancée. Elle a voulut venir, qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ?**

Molly resta interdite quelque instant avant d'accepter le vin et murmurer un faible 'merci'.

Derrière lui, Hermione rougissait.

- **Fiancée ?** répéta Molly. Arthur se tenait debout prudemment, ses yeux bougeant frénétiquement de Drago à Hermione d'un rythme alarmant. Drago eut presque peur que le pauvre homme fasse une crise d'apoplexie.

Une toux se fit entendre derrière le blond, il libéra Molly de son regard argent et se tourna vers celle-ci.

- **Je… je n'ai parlé qu'à très peu de personnes pour notre engagement Drago… Je…euh… je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de les prévenir.**

- **Ah bon ?** murmura Drago, levant un sourcil curieux. Une étincelle de malice traversa ses yeux et il baissa les paupières pour cacher son expression. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tira à ses côtés.

- **Voilà une belle occasion de l'annoncer à tes amis…Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les honneurs, mon amour ?** Le diable aux cheveux blonds posa un long baiser au creux de son cou et réprima l'envie soudaine de permettre un sourire triomphant de voler à travers ses traits à la Belette… il était un Malefoy. De génération en génération, ils étaient tous parfait. Ca avait veillé à ce qu'il ait les caractéristiques parfaites pour la jubilation malveillante.

Hermione, quoique pas très à l'aise de cette situation, éloigna son orgueil outragé et savoura le regard méchant qu'affichait le visage de Ron.

- **Euh…oui…**Elle haussa les épaules timidement, tentant de déloger le bras de Drago mais ne réussit qu'à provoquer l'effet inverse. Il enroula et serra plus fermement son bras autour de sa taille.

- **Mal…euh…** Hermione s'arrêta et envisagea soigneusement ses prochaines paroles. Ce devait être crédible, sinon pourquoi conclure cet accord si elle ne mentait pas correctement ?** Drago et moi sommes engagés, nous allons nous marier dans 3 mois.** Elle se força à mettre sa main contre sa poitrine et son corps contre lui mais ignora son estomac se retourner pour cette fausse affection. Au lieu de cela, elle opta pour un sourire éclatant et manifestement faux.

Luna se leva instantanément et lança un clin d'œil complice à Hermione, tirant un Charlie sidéré avec elle. Drago se détacha brusquement d'Hermione quand Luna se lança dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- **Oh ! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est merveilleux, mieux que quand papa avait découvert le…** Hermione se tourna et lança un sourire menaçant à Charlie qui était bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur elle, comme si elle avait un troisième œil. Luna était encore dans son babillage heureux quand enfin il sembla revenir à lui et tira un peu sa femme pour pouvoir placer un chaste baiser sur la joue d'Hermione pour la féliciter.

- **Félicitation, Hermione…** il fit une pause puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, un éclair d'amusement dans ses yeux. **…Tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

- **Merci, Charlie**, dit vivement Hermione. Puis, elle se tourna pour accepter l'étreinte et l'embrassade un peu maladroite de Pansy

- **Mrs. Hermione Malefoy…Oh Merlin, je pense que ça te convient !**

Un rire joyeux apparut de Victoire et Fleur rejoignit sa fille, suivie de Pénélope avec un rire plus modéré et d'Angélina. Après cela, l'atmosphère s'allégea. Hermione fut rapidement entourée chaudement des bras par les femmes et les hommes s'approchèrent lentement de Drago, tendus d'être face à un prédateur, attendant pour frapper. Mais Drago fit un sourire narquois à Ron et accepta gracieusement les claques de félicitation dans le dos.

- **Hermione, chérie…est-tu sûr de vouloir…**, commença Molly.

- **Oh, Molly**. Hermione serra la main de la vieille femme avec tendresse. **Je suis absolument certaine.**

La matrone sourit, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, et recula à contrecœur.

- **HERMIONE !** fit une voix beuglante. **Je te défends d'épouser cette fouine !**

Le visage de Ron était allumé d'une colère laide et Hermione fixa son regard sans broncher.

- **Mieux vaut une fouine qu'une belette tous les jours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Incertitude**

- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Je…**

D'un froncement de sourcils fixés sur son visage, Ginny Weasley regardait son frère malheureux. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière du soleil levant, et regardaient vers la porte entrouverte de son appartement. Elle s'attendait à voir rentrer Dolohov d'une minute à l'autre et c'était un homme qui n'apprécierait pas trop être interrompu et assailli par le frère de sa copine. Elle avait besoin d'éloigner vite Ron hors de l'appartement...elle avait encore besoin de quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive pour pouvoir se déshabiller.

Dimitri aimait qu'elle soit prête et humide entre ses cuisses à son arrivé.

Mais elle ne pourrait être difficilement blâmée si l'homme était aussi séduisant qu'un épouvantail avec une dépendance à la nicotine.

- **Ronald. Merlin, pourquoi es-tu ici ?** Elle leva la main pour stopper ses protestations. **Je veux dire, à part te plaindre sur le castor aux cheveux touffus ?**

Ron semblait reprendre ses esprits, clignotant des yeux qui scintillaient d'une lueur fâchés signe de son accès de fureur passé. Il se laissa tomber sur le sommet du banc de cuisine moderne et glissa ses doigts sur la surface fraîche. Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant et ses cheveux roux s'envolèrent dans tout les sens.

- **Je veux sa peau !** L'envie et la jalousie le troublait comme une vague irrépressible. **Je veux la peau de Drago Malefoy pour avoir touché Hermione de ses sales pattes. Elle mérite mieux !** Ses yeux commencèrent à briller de frustration. **Elle me mérite !** termina Ron, haletant, le visage rougi et ses doigts serrés autour du petit ornement de verre près de lui. Il le souleva et le jeta au sol. Il ne se brisa pas, sa chute amortie par un épais tapis moelleux.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa le cygne en cristal, le posant sans risque loin de la poigne de son frère, sur la table basse du salon.

**- Alors peut-être ne devait-tu pas…pas que je te blâme vraiment…mais les femmes, quand elles rentrent chez elle, n'aiment pas forcément trouver leurs copains avec une bimbo blonde dans leur propre lit.** Ginny posa ses mains sur ses hanches voluptueuses et secoua ses boucles tombées devant ses yeux. **Maintenant…j'ai fais ma partie en t'exposant l'évident. Tu veux bien partir, s'il te plait? Dimitri n'aimera pas…**

**- Je me fou bien de ce que ton serpent de petit ami n'aime pas ! Merlin, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je viens de…je voulais savoir…** Ron hésita. **Bien, t'es une fille ?**

Elle grinça des dents, offensée et serra ses longs ongles manucurés dans ses paumes, creusant durement dans sa chair. Inutile de crier sur l'idiot, il ne ferait que provoquer une autre dispute.

**- Oui, Ronald**, assura Ginny sardoniquement.** Je suis une fille.**

Ron fronça les sourcils.

**- Alors, comment pensent les filles ? Comment puis-je récupérer Hermione ?**

Un reniflement peu élégant salua sa question.

**- Tu devrais commencer par ne pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre si souvent. Ou du moins, être un peu plus discret à ce sujet.**

**- Je ne peux pas faire ça !** gémit Ron. **J'ai une image à entretenir.**

Ginny toucha ses ongles avec une nonchalance fraîche.

**- Oui bien, Hermione…**

**- Elle ne comprend pas ! Je n'aime aucune de ses filles, je l'aime…et puis, c'est juste pour la pratique, tu sais, pour rendre le sexe avec elle encore meilleur,** soutient Ron. Il hocha de la tête d'accord avec sa propre déclaration, son visage envoyant toujours l'image parfaite de confusion.

**- Bien sûr. Tu as terminé, Ron ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Dimitri.**

**- La servitude et les sorts de contraception ne comptent pas comme un rendez-vous**, cracha Ron avec colère, ses yeux fixés sur les poignets violacés de Ginny. Elle haussa simplement des épaules.

**- C'est le prix à payer**, murmura t-elle, renversant son menton pour permettre à la lumière zénithale de se refléter sur ses boucles d'oreilles. **Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de douleur quand je peux avoir ces chéris.** Elle désigna du doigt les pierres précieuses. **Les diamants sont les meilleurs amis d'une femme.**

Ron ricana.

**- Pourquoi ne te maries-tu pas avec ce bâtard, alors ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire que t'es idiots !** siffla Ginny. **Je travaille sur ça…mais Dolohov est sacrément prudent sur ces sorts de contrôle des naissances.**

Alors que Ginny découvrit ses dents avec colère, frottant ses poignets endoloris et contemplant ses propres problèmes, un silence hostile chuta. Ron s'était laissé tomber sur un tabouret, ses mains aplatissant ses cheveux.

**- Maman et papa ne voudrons pas en entendre un mot**, murmura t-il. **Ni Bill, Charlie ou George. Percy a notamment tourné le dos sur ça.**

**- A quoi ?** demanda t-elle, en frottant toujours ses poignets distraitement.

**- A moi et Hermione se mariant.**

Ginny renifla.

**- Oublie-la. Tu as Triska maintenant. Maman te tuerait si elle sait que t'essaye encore avec Hermione.** Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé quoiqu'avec une expression d'indifférence prudente. **Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Harry ?**

Le visage de Ron se tira vers l'arrière dans un rictus de colère.

**- Parkinson l'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt et elle va évidemment soutenir son ancien petit copain.**

Ginny ne pris pas la peine de corriger son frère au sujet des rumeurs supposée de Malefoy et de Parkinson quand ils avaient été à Poudlard, mais, elle grimaça de colère et se pencha vers lui, ses coudes contre la paillasse.

**- Le castor aux cheveux touffus ne mérite pas Malefoy**, siffla t'elle rageusement.

Ron rougit de colère.

**- Il ne la mérite pas !**

Un reniflement incrédule lui répondit.

**- Parlons-nous du même homme, Ronald ?** renifla Ginny avec dédain. **Drago Malefoy possède la moitié de l'Europe et l'Amérique. Je donnerais un bras pour l'avoir.**

**- Tu as déjà Dolohov. Même toi, tu ne pourrais pas jongler entre les deux.** Les yeux de Ron regardaient sans les voir ses phalanges pâles.

Ginny serra les dents.

**- Si j'avais Malefoy, je laisserai tomber Dimitri vite fait…qui ne serait pas…**

**- Ca y est !** s'écria t'il. Il sauta de son siège et attrapa ses bras. Le regard fixe de Ron était fiévreux dans leur triomphe et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement. **Tu veux Malefoy, je veux Hermione.**

**- Quel est ton idée, Ron ?**

Son frère soupira, impatient.

**- Penses-y Ginny. Si tu peux séduire Malefoy, il laissera tomber Hermione pour toi. Et donc désespérée, Hermione se rendra compte de son erreur et…**

Ginny leva la main et arrêta son frère au milieu de son discourt empathique.

**- Cela ne va pas fonctionner. Il la choisi pour une raison. Pour une raison quelconque, Drago Malefoy ne renoncera pas à ce qu'il veut sans se battre.**

Ron haussa simplement des épaules, ses yeux fiévreux d'excitation. Il saisit ses bras plus fermement et l'a secoua.

**- Facile. C'est Hermione qui s'en débarrassera.**

**- Comment pourrions-nous…** commença t'elle, puis elle s'arracha de sa poigne et se lissa les boucles en marchant plus loin. Elle vit Ron le regard fixé sur une réalité au-delà du présent.

**- Regarde comment Hermione a réagi quand elle m'a surpris avec cette fille. Si elle surprend Malefoy…** Il changea d'expression, levant ses sourcils et étendit ses mains dans un geste de fausse nonchalance.

**- …Elle pensera qu'il l'a trompée comme toi**, acheva Ginny. Une étincelle étrange s'alluma soudain dans son regard. **Surtout, si elle voit que c'est moi.**

* * *

><p>Lavande tourna autour du fauteuil rembourré, les yeux fixés sur le blond qui était à la fenêtre, regardant le petit village paisible, apparemment épargné par l'éclat polie de l'Angleterre moderne. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'urbanisation, à l'exception de quelques lignes à haute tension s'entrecroisant qui fournissait l'électricité aux moldus. Bolton semblaient ne pas avoir changé d'un iota depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, conservant une grande partie du charme du vieux monde d'une époque révolue.<p>

**- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester ici, Brown. D'après ce que je me souviens de nos jours à Poudlard, tu étais toujours plus heureuse entourée par le chaos.** Drago tapa sur le carreau de verre avec un doigt, soulignant la petite place du village où la pelouse verte était cependant menacée par un monument aux morts en pierre. **Pour toi, cela semble un endroit improbable pour s'apaiser, à moins que ce petit hameau pittoresque s'anime la nuit.**

Lavande Brown sourit sereinement, sans un semblant de la folle jeune fille qu'elle avait été à l'école.

**- C'est plus bénéfique pour mes sens…d'aliénation.**

Il se détourna de la fenêtre enfin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**- Est-ce ta façon de me dire que tu as perdu l'esprit ?**

**- NON !** Lavande prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant le rouge de colère sur ses joues. **Non. Depuis que sont arrivés mes pleins pouvoirs, être entouré de trop de gens me donne des maux de tête. Je suis trop sensible à leurs destins et avenirs. C'est une chose terrible.**

Drago grogna mais s'abstint d'exprimer ses pensées. Au lieu de cela, il s'écarta calmement de la fenêtre et regarda le chat tigré qui dormait sur un siège. Il caressa distraitement la fourrure du félin qui ouvrit un œil paresseux, l'évaluant silencieusement avant de retourner à sa somnolence, puis il s'assit près de lui.

**- Et qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Malefoy ? Généralement, tu envois Blaise pour les prophéties de Parvati et moi.**

Un silence suivit les paroles de Lavande. Drago évalua soigneusement la question, ses doigts firent une pause sur le chat tigré alors que son esprit tourna ses pensées à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête. Quand il leva finalement les yeux, Lavande était penchée en avant, ses mains renforcées sur le dos du fauteuil.

**- M'épousera-t-elle ?** demanda calmement Drago, sa question s'adressant plus vraisemblablement au tapis qu'a Lavande elle-même.

Elle rit joyeusement. Oh comment le puissant était tombé. En ce moment, il était un Drago Malefoy terrifié, incertain de sa propre prouesse, si différent de ce Serpentard froid qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

**- Tout dépend, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- De quoi ?** Il leva enfin ses yeux mercure.

**- Si tu es honnête avec elle. Les mensonges ont tendance à très vite s'accumuler les uns sur les autres. Et ils reviennent pour nous hanter à la fin.** Lavande lui lança un regard mystérieux comme si elle cachait une connaissance qui allumait ses yeux.

Drago se redressa brusquement, déplaçant le chat qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Il frotta sa tête sur son pantalon sombre laissant derrière lui une maille de fourrure orange. Avec ses longs doigts, il s'essuya avec nonchalance, étalant encore plus les poils plutôt que les éliminer.

**- Je ne lui ai jamais menti.**

**- La voyante sicilienne**, cita Lavande.

**- C'est une omission, pas un mensonge. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi ça change cette relation**, rugit-il.

La sorcière replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules et joua avec une mèche, l'entortillant avec son doigt. Elle songea à ses mots avec soin avant de parler, sachant qu'elle pouvait l'irriter.

**- Certains estiment que l'omission est aussi mauvais que le mensonge.**

Un silence régna une fois de plus.

Il tomba sur eux comme un épais manteau étouffant et Drago secoua sa tête, se donnant une apparence un peu échevelé.

**- Il est inutile qu'elle sache.**

Lavande lui lança un regard cynique.

**- Cette sorcière damnée m'a maudit ! Ces rêves maudit…** s'emporta Drago. Ses yeux avaient rétrécit dangereusement et ses points se serrèrent et se desserrèrent.

**- Créé par ton esprit !** répliqua Lavande instantanément. Elle s'avança et soutint son regard sans broncher. **Comment aurait-elle pu connaître ce qui était dans ton esprit ?** Elle secoua ses cheveux de ses yeux avec impatience en se moquant.

**- Elle m'a maudit**, se força à dire Drago, entre ses dents serrées.

Lavande lui lança un regard exaspéré.

**- Tu manques l'objectif, Malefoy. Ce à quoi ta sorcière t'a maudit était un sort de soif provisoire de toutes sortes…il te fait languir après quelque chose que tu voulais désespérément et que tu ne pouvais simplement pas avoir…dans ce cas, Hermione.**

Drago secoua sa tête avec véhémence, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne fine.

**- Elle m'a envoyé ces rêves. Elle m'a obsédé de Granger. Elle…** il respira profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant avec effort pour contenir sa colère. **Elle m'a fait aimer Hermione. J'ai envoyé d'innombrables hommes parcourir le pays pour chercher cette sorcière, mais personne ne l'a retrouvé. De toute évidence, elle sait la gravité de la situation et est…**

**- Pour la dernière fois, Malefoy, l'amour ne peut pas...** cria la voyante en levant les mains.

Drago Malefoy pivota sur la pointe des pieds. Il marcha à pas mesuré alors que la panique monta à sa gorge et que le sentiment familier de vide et de perte descendait et l'écrasait de son poids. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au tapis du foyer. La puissance du charme s'enflamma et monta dans son corps, alimentant la panique et la crainte qu'il perde Hermione avant qu'il puisse même la posséder.

Elle le détesterait si elle le découvrait.

Si elle découvrait qu'il avait envoyé ces rêves par actes de représailles mesquine car il avait souffert d'innombrable mois angoissante en Italie…pour lui faire subir ce qu'il avait lui-même subi…savoir que le désir inextinguible refusait d'être rassasié par aucun remplaçant…

Elle le détesterait pour la vouloir à lui seul parce qu'une sorcière l'avait maudit. Savoir que son obsession était assez puissante pour que Drago envisage la malédiction _Almas Unidas_. Ce traduisant _Ames Unie_, plus pratiquement parlant, union des forces de vie. Créé au cours du 15ème siècle en Espagne par l'élite de sang-pur magique qui avait voulu que les maris et les épouses, une fois pris au piège de leurs mariages arrangés, ne puissent littéralement vivre sans l'autre. La malédiction assurait non seulement la monogamie dans une relation, qu'un mariage magique contraignant aurait pu avoir, mais aussi un attachement sans équivoque physique et émotionnel de l'autre.

Bien que l'âme humaine restait intouchable indépendamment de l'ingérence de l'ancienne magie, parfois, le corps et l'esprit pouvait être manipulés à certains buts. L'enchantement créait une sorte d'amour artificiel entre un couple. Drago n'avait pour Hermione qu'une simple étincelle d'affection, une lueur d'affection et il pouvait procéder à la cérémonie sans Hermione, étant le plus sage.

Plus important encore, une fois finalisée, la magie était irréversible, non seulement dans cette vie, mais aussi dans celles d'après. La force et la gravité de la liaison était si impératif que même le plus dévoué des amoureux n'avait jamais considéré la pratique. Après des décennies de conséquences néfastes, même les sorciers élitiste Espagnols avaient abandonné la pratique.

L'image résigné de la voir marcher au bras de Weasley lui piqua péniblement les yeux. S'il n'a jamais eu aucun doute sur sa décision de recourir à de telles mesures désespérées, Drago ne s'en souvenais pas.

Ainsi, ce torrent de crainte ne dura qu'une seconde avant de s'étendre dans tout son corps et de saisir la corde glissante de son stoïcisme en béton. Il reprit son souffle, faisant frissonner sa poitrine, se redressa et afficha son masque froid typique des Malefoy sur son visage. Non, il n'allait pas succomber à de pitoyables émotions. L'abattement et l'échec étaient bons pour les roturiers.

**- Ne dis pas ça**, lui dit-il, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. **Cette conversation n'a pas besoin d'être aborder de nouveau. Hermione sera plus heureuse sans le savoir.**

Lavande ouvrit sa bouche pour rappliquer mais Drago l'arrêta immédiatement.

**- Ce n'était pas une demande, Brown. Si j'entends une allusion de ça dans les journaux, je saurai qui est le responsable.** Les yeux gris acier de Drago étaient durs et impitoyables. **Je viendrais directement ici et je te le ferai payer. Est-ce clair ?**

La tension de la pièce s'élargit et les yeux de Lavande s'élargissent.

**- T'es incroyable, Malefoy**, murmura t-elle.

Drago tira sa baguette de sa poche et en une demi seconde, la pointa sur Lavande, appuyant en dessous du menton.

**- Au contraire Brown, je peux être assez crédible.** Malefoy secoua la tête avec condescendance et quelques mèches blondes tombèrent devant ses yeux. **Si tu crois que c'est des menaces en l'air, je te défie d'essayer, ma chère.**

**- Tu réagis de manière exagéré, Malefoy.**

**- Au contraire.** Sa voix était légère et faussement sympathique, comme s'il discutait du beau temps plutôt que de pointer son arme à sa gorge. **Je pense que c'est tout à fait dans mes droits de protéger ma fiancée de n'importe quel commérage indésirable. Transmet ce message à Patil également.**

Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec violence et marcha tranquillement vers le seuil. Il se baissa pour la saluer avec courtoisie comme s'il venait de passé une après-midi agréable à prendre le thé. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui et ses pas se firent entendre sur le gravier. Drago se passa ses mains dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière d'un air mécontent, puis atteint un bosquet isolé d'où il transplana.

Quand il apparut, quelques secondes plus tard, dans la grande salle de réception du Manoir Malefoy, il convoqua ses elfes de maison et décrivit rapidement ses intentions. Les petites créatures se précipitèrent pour exécuter ses ordres, pas son avoir préalablement prit sa cape et en s'inclinant bien bas, demandant si le maître avait besoin d'autre chose. Drago congédia l'elfe devant lui d'une secousse rapide de la tête et rentra dans le grand salon pour saluer le portrait de sa mère.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu veux refaire le décor de la suite principale ?** s'écria Narcissa de son poste d'observation, au-dessus de la cheminée. **Tu l'as refaite il y a quelques mois. Même avec l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, vous ne pourriez probablement pas vous fatiguez à utiliser toutes les chambres.**

Drago sourit tendrement à la beauté de sa mère, capturé sur toile magique à son 30ème anniversaire.

**- Je ne refais pas exactement la décoration. Je veux seulement ajouter quelques petites choses pour quand Hermione deviendra ma femme. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus approprié d'attendre de déménager dans cette suite quand tout sera officiel et permanent.**

Narcissa hocha la tête avec compréhension. La grande opulence de la chambre n'était pas faite pour un célibataire. Drago ne voulait pas de deux chambres séparées et attenantes. Les deux armoires individuelles laisseront même assez d'espace pour laisser un dragon adulte dormir dans la pièce.

**- Qu'as-tu décidé d'ajouter, Drago ?** demanda t-elle, sa tête baisser sur le côté avec curiosité.

Sa réponse resta évasive.

**- Ceci et cela, juste quelques détails mineurs pour se faire sentir plus…intimes.** Cela sembla satisfaire Narcissa et Drago s'excusa. Il sauta plusieurs volées d'escaliers pour atteindre une porte à double vitrage ouverte par les elfes de maison qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quand il entra par la porte doré, ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon où de là, deux grandes portes à sa gauche et à sa droite menaient aux chambres à coucher du maître et de la maitresse.

A travers la porte ouverte, on distinguait particulièrement des couleurs foncés et masculines de la chambre. Les elfes firent disparaître le grand lit à baldaquin et enlevèrent plusieurs peintures des murs, les posant près de Drago dans le salon. Avec un grand bruit de déchirure, le tapis se souleva du plancher terni et les elfes l'enroulèrent soigneusement. Vint ensuite le délicat papier peint français qui fut lui aussi banni à tout jamais dans un endroit où les elfes le jugeaient plus approprié.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, l'armée de créatures magiques évacua la chambre, saluant copieusement et avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que le dernier referme la porte. Drago fit un léger sourire alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre vide et il s'arrêta dans le centre du plancher non poli. Contemplatif, il examina son grandiose environnement. Même dépouillé de tous ses meubles, la chambre était imprégnée d'une grande élégance. Hermione aurait plaisir à dormir dans cette pièce une fois que tout serait aménagé. Ses parents avaient gardés des chambres séparés et il ne comptait certainement pas faire la même chose.

* * *

><p>Hermione était à son bureau passant méticuleusement en revue ses notes établies pour les présenter au Mangenmagot vendredi. Pour une raison inconnu, ses collègues de travail avaient tous développés l'ennuyeuse habitude de passer à l'improviste pour la saluer à chaque heure de la journée. Même quand elle travaillait tard, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour venir aussi. Ses collègues féminines, en particulier, semblaient avoir développées un intérêt bizarre à roder près de la porte de son bureau.<p>

Même si il était neuf heures du soir, Hermione entendit le son de pas de quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il y eut un léger silence quand la personne s'arrêta puis elle frappa à la porte. Hermione soupira d'impatience et resta fixée à ses notes.

**- Entrez !**

La porte grinça quand elle s'ouvrit et la Gryffondor fronça des sourcils. Le concierge devrait passer un coup d'huile. L'usure excessive des charnières, au cours des dernières semaines, avait vraiment abimé l'ouvrage en métal.

**- Hermione.**

Elle leva les yeux rapidement et se posèrent instantanément sur une grande forme dégingandée aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur.

**- Ronald**, dit-elle formellement, en restant assise et lui faisant signe de prendre le siège en face de son bureau. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège avec peu de grâce et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

**- Je suis désolé**, murmura t-il en gonflant sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur les papiers éparpillés du bureau. **Je ne réfléchi pas avant de parler. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.**

Surprise mais quelques peu insensible à ses excuses, Hermione leva les yeux de ses notes et le regarda fixement. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, de lourdes valises qui le faisait paraître plus vieux et comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours.

**- Pour quoi exactement ?** osa t-elle timidement.

Ron leva les yeux enfin vers elle et elle ne le lâcha pas.

**- Pour tout.** Il rit sans humour, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de nouveau. **Je suis un idiot.**

Hermione hocha la tête vivement.

**- Oui tu l'es, maintenant, si tu as fini d'énoncer une évidence, j'ai du travail à faire.** Il commença à protester, mais elle l'interrompit rapidement. **Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, Ron. Les excuses ne vont pas réparer les choses. Ce n'est pas comme claquer des doigts.**

**- Hermione…** commença à nouveau Ron.

**- Non. S'il te plait. Pas maintenant, Ron. Je suis fatiguée et je dois revoir mes notes pour demain.** Elle tenait toujours fixement son regard, un éclat de ressentiment maîtrisant sa pitié.

Il y eut un bref silence inconfortable. Elle reporta son regard sur ses notes mais elle relisait inconsciemment la même phrase encore et encore.

**- Il prépare quelque chose, tu sais**, marmonna Ron. **Je ne te parle pas en tant qu'ex petit ami mais comme ton meilleur ami.**

Hermione soupira.

**- Préparer quelque chose. Qui serait ?**

Ron secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-** Je ne sais pas. Juste…fait juste attention ok, Mione ? C'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Elle hocha la tête sèchement et le regarda se lever pour partir. Ronald Weasley traversa la pièce lentement et hésita devant la porte. Alors que sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée, il tourna la tête pour parler.

**- Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, Mione, je serais là.**

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de souligner son départ, au lieu de ça, elle se força à regarder ses notes. Mais les mots nageaient devant elle alors que ses yeux se noyaient de larmes. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait sa douleur et ne se donna pas la peine de l'analyser, au contraire, elle tira sur son chignon ébouriffé et laissa quelques larmes pitoyables glisser sur ses joues.

Alors qu'elle s'était laissé à ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas le clic incomparable de chaussures dans le couloir avant qu'un coup net annonça la présence d'un autre visiteur. Pensant que Ron était revenu, Hermione chassa les larmes de ses joues et répondit.

**- Tu n'as rien oublié, Ron. Je n'ai pas le temps…** Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'homme qui était entré. **Oh !** s'exclama t'elle, perplexe.

Dimitri Dolohov lui offrit un sourire froid et refusa le siège qu'Hermione lui proposa quand elle s'était remise de son choc. Un frisson glissa jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Lord Dolohov. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici, ce soir ?**

Ses traits anguleux se raidirent un peu, sa peau tendue durement sur son visage alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

**- Pour vous, Miss Granger.** Il tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace selon Hermione. **Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà dîné ? Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit plus confortable ?**

Choquée, Hermione maintient son calme et haussa des épaules avec une sensation d'appréhension alors qu'il la regardait.

**- J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà un précédent rendez-vous, Lord Dolohov.**

-** Si tard ?** demanda t-il, son ton ne trahissant rien.

Hermione serra les dents et fit un sourire pincé.

**- Oui. En fait, j'allais justement partir.**

Dolohov hocha la tête, exceptant sa faible excuse.

**- Alors, peut-être, m'accordiez-vous seulement quelques minutes. Je tiens à vous parler d'un sujet d'une certaine importance.**

**- Oh ? Et de quel sujet ?**

Il lui fit un sourire quelque peu aimable mais son effet fut ruiné par l'apparition inquiétante de ses dents pointues.

**- Comme vous le savez, nous avons une connaissance commune, ma petite amie, Ginerva.**

Ses doigts tracèrent le dos d'un livre, penché contre la bibliothèque intégré. Ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur elle, il examinait plutôt son environnement avec désintérêt.

**- Weasley ?** demanda Hermione, choquée.

**- Oui**, répondit-il avec humour. **Vous en connaissez d'autre ?** Il se permit une mine sombre un instant et s'avança, penchant sa hanche contre son bureau.** Elle est…elle prépare quelque chose.**

Hermione inspira une bouffée d'air, riant sous cape d'une voix entrecoupée.

**- Oui. Tout le monde semble préparer quelque chose ces jours-ci. Peut-être pourriez-vous me décrire un peu plus ce « quelque chose ».**

Dolohov soupira profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement comme s'il se protégeait d'un coup attendu.

**- J'ai surpris une conversation…un peu inquiétante, qui concerne à la fois vous et moi**, hésita t-il. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi. **J'étais rentré plus tôt pour emmener Ginerva dîner et j'ai, bien involontairement, surpris Ron Weasley et elle discuter de vous et votre fiancé.**

L'attention d'Hermione fut capturée et elle se redressa sur son siège.

-** Qu'on t'il dit sur nous ?**

**- Ginerva et M. Weasley semblent vouloir saboter vos relations et autant ça me fait de la peine de le dire, Ginerva, il me semble, tient à piéger Lord Malefoy à tout prix. Je crois qu'elle voudrait usurper votre position en tant que future dame Malefoy.**

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement, incertaine de croire un homme louche comme Dolohov, d'autre part, que pouvait-il gagner en lui disant cela ? Elle était déjà en mauvais terme avec Ginny, il n'y avait donc aucune amitié à briser et habituellement un homme ne mentait pas sur la façon dont sa petite amie prévoyait d'être infidèle.

**- Comment ?** demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Dolohov prit cela comme un signe positif. Il se redressa et lui fit un sourire hermétique.

**- En jouant sur vos insécurités. Les hommes peuvent être physiquement brutaux, les femmes d'autre part, vont tout droit pour le cœur.** Il tira son manteau et drapa négligemment le fauteuil que Ron avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. **Vous et avez mis un terme à votre longue relation en raison de ses infidélités, oui ?** Elle se raidit, mais acquiesça défensivement de la tête. **Eh bien…je crois que l'intention de Ginerva est de séduire Lord Malefoy et à défaut, elle l'accostera probablement lorsque vous serez le plus susceptible de vous trouvez ensemble…intimement.**

Hermione inspira bruyamment. Elle avait encore mal du comportement de Ron sur ses infidélités et était naturellement réticentes envers les autres hommes…mais non…son engagement avec Drago était juste un moyen de récupérer Ron. Pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle interromprait l'engagement à la fin de la période de trois mois de toute façon! Même maintenant, elle parcourait fichier après fichier de candidats potentiels pour une fois que son engagement avec Malefoy serait cassé et officiel. Cependant, la seule pensée de savoir Ginny se jubiler de l'avoir distancé lui envoya une piqûre d'injustice. Elle garda la colère de sa voix quand elle lui demanda :

**- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?**

**- Nous sommes tous deux victimes de cela, vous avez le droit de savoir**, répondit-il instantanément. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, observant comme elle prendrait les choses. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux toujours posé sur son corps angulaire.

**- Eh bien…**commença-t-elle timidement. **Merci pour l'avertissement…je le garderai à l'esprit.**

Dolohov lorgnait sa bibliothèque à nouveau.

**- Je comprends que vous insistez sur la libération des elfes de maison, de l'esclavage domestique.**

Hermione cligna des yeux au changement soudain de sujet. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'aidait ? Voulait-il intervenir et peut-être mettre un terme à ses machinations qui nuirait à l'influence de son sang pur ?

-** Oui, c'est vrai**, déclara-t-elle avec défi. **Je ne vais pas….**

**- Vous méprenez mes intentions, Miss Granger**, l'interrompit-il, lui offrant un autre sourire crispé. **Je tiens à soutenir votre pétition.**

Elle se raidit avec suspicion.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. En effet. Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien indéfectible. Je suis fort bien familiarisé avec Amos Diggory.**

Hermione se raidit au nom. Amos Diggory était le père de Cédric qui avait tragiquement perdu la vie pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un terrible accident dont Amos avait toujours blâmé Harry et donc à son tour, son mépris s'était étendu à Hermione. Il siégeait au conseil du Mangenmagot et abattait toujours toutes ses idées.

**- Je serais heureux de parler en faveur de votre proposition**, dit-il, lisant le regard sur son visage avec habilité.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, plus par curiosité que par méfiance des possibilités qui nageait dans sa tête. Elle avait envisagé de demander à Malefoy de faire exactement cela, mais avait freiné la demande, sachant qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec sa position ou son soutien passionné pour la S.A.L.E.

Dolohov étendit ses mains en un geste de paix.

**- Je crois qu'il est temps de changer les choses, comme vous le faites Miss Granger. Je suis entré en titre familial tard dans la vie, après la guerre, comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas été élevé avec les mêmes restrictions que celles qui ont baigné la lignée Dolohov immédiate.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Alors, je serais heureuse d'accepter votre aide.**

**- Bien. Maintenant, et si nous discutions de ce dîner ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Leçon apprise**

Un sentiment presque apparenté à de la culpabilité prenait Hermione par la gorge, elle avait sa tête endolori et un estomac quelque peu instable. Serrant une copie froissé de la Gazette dans une main et armée de d'un chiffon sur les potins dans l'autre, elle marcha résolument vers Malefoy Manoir. Derrière elle, les lourdes portes en fer forgé se refermèrent presque silencieusement, lui donnant une sensation de sécurité ainsi que d'isolement.

Ses talons résonnant sur les pavés, Hermione jongla avec les articles puis les plaça précairement sous le bras afin de passer une main dans ses cheveux. On entendait son souffle passer entre ses lèvres, sifflant de temps en temps à travers ses dents serrées comme si une vague d'anxiété l'a submergeait.

Malgré l'inutilité, Hermione se rassura à plusieurs reprises. Comment pourrait-il être fâché ? Ce n'était qu'un simple dîner entre collègues diplomatique avec un ordre du jour semblable… Il ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre! Bien sûr, les médias en avaient fait quelque chose de différent, mais Drago serait plus intelligent…sage…et…

…typiquement masculin…

…Et, évidemment, très enclin à des crises de jalousies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se trouva debout dans le salon richement désigné alors que Malefoy avait posé son front contre le carreau de la vitre froide, les yeux fixés sur l'étendue verte de sa propriété. Son combat intérieur et sa chaleur semblait l'avoir vidé, ce qui laissa une boule miroitante de rage froide, silencieuse par sa nature mais d'autant plus déconcertante.

**- Collègues diplomatiques**, répéta t-il. C'était une déclaration plutôt qu'une question.

**- Oui. Malefoy…Drago, les médias tordent la vérité, ils sont à la recherche d'une histoire, rien de plus.**

**- Collègues diplomatiques**, répéta t-il de nouveau d'une voix morte.

Drago resta immobile et elle, silencieuse. Après quelques instants, il se redressa, se tourna enfin vers son visage, lissa son vêtement, leva les yeux fermement vers les siens et sourit. Il marcha ensuite vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient aussi froids que ses yeux, faisant frissonner Hermione de cette étreinte serrée, presque écrasante autour de son petit corps.

**- Oui. ****Bien sûr**. Draco murmura dans ses cheveux. «**Pardonnez-moi, ****mon amour**.»

Hermione se tendit à l'entente de ce mot tendre, mais se força à rester immobile.

**- Je peux être si irrationnel parfois, n'est-ce pas ? **

De sa main, Drago traça doucement la longueur de sa taille avant de l'immobiliser à la courbe de ses seins. Il écarta légèrement son corps du sien et permis à sa main de se promener davantage jusqu'à en emprisonner un entièrement. Sans repentir, il malaxa et pinça la pointe jusqu'à entendre ses petits soupirs. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'éloigna, un petit sourire bénin planant sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et força son corps de cesser son emprise déloyale envers elle. Elle leva la tête avec fierté malgré l'éclat de ses joues colorées et fixa ses yeux sans broncher.

**- Pour ****ce que ça vaut****, je suis désolé.**

Hermione avait répété ses mêmes mots précédemment, avant que l'intense colère de Drago ait fait exploser du verre et de la porcelaine à porté de main, versant Hermione d'une pluie de ce qui avait sans doute été des objets historiques et très coûteuses.

Drago conserva son petit sourire.

Il était brillant acteur et tout en se regardant fixement, Hermione réfléchissait. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu durant Poudlard, elle aurait certainement manquée le seul signe de tension qu'il affichait aujourd'hui. Au cours de ses duels avec Ron, juste avant de fuir, Hermione observait toujours attentivement cette contraction de sa main droite avant que la gauche atteigne sa baguette magique. Le pourquoi de cela, Hermione ne l'a jamais compris, mais il se passait la même chose en cet instant.

Bien qu'il soit immobile et presque désinvolte dans sa gestuelle, Hermione pouvait voir l'inévitable contraction de sa main droite. Il n'allait pas sortir sa baguette, Hermione le savait, c'était tout simplement un signe de colère.

Comme si il pouvait sentir son attention, la main de Drago se desserra et se glissa dans sa poche, cachant tout signe d'émotion. Ah…maintenant, il semblait avoir l'image du parfait pardon.

**- Pas la peine de t'excuser**, répondit-il. «**J'ai peur. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je te demande pardon pour cette offense.**»

Hermione hocha la tête avec raideur. Elle détestait quand il retournait à ce langage officiel. Cela la démangeait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de son regard inébranlable.

**- En fait, dans le but de réparer et cimenter la solidarité de notre mascarade, nous devrions être vus en public plus souvent, de peur que Weasley découvre notre ruse. Cela serait une sage décision, qu'en dis-tu ?**

Hermione serra les dents pour retenir l'injure qui lui passait à l'esprit et hocha, une fois de plus, la tête avec raideur. Il était bon, il l'avait eu.

**- Bien sûr**, reconnut-elle avec le peu de grâce qu'elle pouvait afficher. « **Je suis entièrement d'accord.** »

**- Bien**, dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux démontrant désormais son ennui, un acte pour lequel Hermione voulut applaudir.

**- Bien**, répéta-t-elle avec une voix nette pour contrer son ton impétueux.

Un rire profond sortit de sa gorge, un son sirupeux apparenté à une sombre promesse qui lui fit remonter un vague souvenir au plus profond de lui.

Elle se tortilla inconfortablement, se débarrassant de cette sensation afin de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

**- Bien**. Il grogna et s'avança vers elle. A proximité de son corps, il appuya son dos contre le mur. Sans cérémonie, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser meurtrier en forçant le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche, elle haleta tant par le choc que par indignation. De sa chaude langue à l'aspect de velours, il caressa chaque recoin de sa bouche, ce qui lui permit de goûter à la violence, à peine contenue, de son corps.

Hermione savait qu'elle était perdue. Essayer de lutter alors qu'il était dans cet état ne ferait seulement qu'aggraver la situation déjà précaire. Au lieu de ça, elle se laissa faire, laissa la douceur de sa peau modeler son corps et son emprise impitoyable. Comme un souverain conquérant, il sentit sa soumission et ronronna, atténuant ainsi ses baisers éprouvants jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent à peine les siennes, la pointe de sa langue caressant en douceur ses lèvres gonflés.

Sa poitrine se souleva et retomba à chaque respiration. Quand finalement, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le visage de Drago remplit de plaisir. Sa beauté d'ange déchu n'avait jamais été aussi apparente à ses yeux qu'en ce moment avec ses yeux d'argent pensif et ses lèvres gonflées de sa propre force.

**- Je pense que tu commences à te réconcilier avec la nature de notre relation**, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête pour que ses dents puissent pincer le lobe délicat de son oreille.

Hermione frissonna mais se pencha, l'invitant à continuer et puis soupira de frustration quand il s'éloigna.

C'était physique. C'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Peu importe combien elle pouvait le mépriser, son corps réagissait avec ferveur à sa simple présence.

**- C'est sans rapport**, répondit-elle, ses yeux le fixant fermement pour souligner son point de vue.

**- Ce n'est pas sans rapport**. Les yeux de Drago chutèrent vers ses lèvres en appuyant sur ses hanches par des mouvements circulaires lents et tortueux.

Malgré son pantalon, Hermione sentit la pulsation de vie du membre de Drago, cherchant sa chaleur brûlante.

Il lui fallut toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas déboutonner son pantalon et le libérer, et elle, elle n'avait plus la force pour arrêter ses hanches à répondre à cette frénésie et tenta de se positionner au mieux pour approfondir cette sensation.

Drago ricana et déplaça ses hanches, lui refusant la friction qu'elle sollicitait.

**- Si tu demandes gentiment en ajoutant un « s'il te plait », je pourrais prendre pitié.**

Hermione mordit sa lèvre pour retenir la phrase qui voulait sortir puis, elle sortit un « **s'il te plait**» désespéré qui s'était précipité au bout de sa langue. Elle avait toujours sa fierté quoique ses sens semblaient l'avoir abandonnés.

Elle vit une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau quand elle leva ses yeux vers son mystérieux visage. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'elle. Hermione aurait pensé qu'il était complètement indifférent à leur position si on omettait cette lueur sauvage dans ses yeux.

Drago ne l'a touchait pas. Ses mains étaient posées fermement contre le mur, la prenant au piège entre ses bras souples, et ses lèvres étaient uniquement employées dans l'expression de son amusement…seul son bassin se déplaça en un rythme immuable.

Quand finalement, le désir s'intensifia en une douleur atroce, elle attrapa sa ceinture et la défit avant qu'il ne puisse protester, déchirant presque le fin tissu de son pantalon afin d'atteindre son membre durcit. Au premier contact, elle haleta par cette simple sensation qui réveilla en elle un autre flash d'un souvenir et de sa familiarité inexplicable.

**- Qu'est-ce…** commença-t-elle à poser dans la confusion, mais toutes ses pensées furent coupées lorsque Drago la retourna, faisant appuyer sa poitrine contre le mur. Ses doigts s'avancèrent sur la chair de ses hanches et de son abdomen, il fit sauter le bouton de son jean puis tira sur cette matière grossière pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et le fit descendre avec sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Par un gémissement, Hermione félicita la poussé de ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent dans son antre chaud, une fraîcheur bienvenu avec le liquide brûlant de son corps endolori. Avec sa tête tournée vers le côté, elle pouvait voir son visage du coin de l'œil. Il la regardait avec une attention d'adoration tandis que sa main faisait des va-et-vient.

Protestant fort, Hermione poussa ses hanches plus en arrière, exigeant muettement un autre doigt, qui l'amènera à son paroxysme…mais il était cruel et au lieu de cela, il retira sa main et leva ses doigts luisants afin d'étudier le chatoiement de son humidité à la faible lumière du soleil.

**- S'il te plaît**, força Hermione et Drago quitta lentement ses doigts de ses yeux et la regarda avec curiosité. Alors qu'elle le regardait, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les suça. Alors qu'Hermione haletait, Drago ferma les yeux d'extase jusqu'à ce que ses l'orbes d'argent s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa volonté éclata…

En un instant, elle sentit son corps plaqué contre le sien, et tout aussi rapidement, elle sentit une exaltante brûlure quand son sexe entra en elle. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, Drago se retira avec une douloureuse lenteur.

**- Exquis**, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. «**Absolument exquis.**»

Désespérée, Hermione rapprocha son corps du sien recherchant le contact, voulant l'avoir à l'intérieur d'elle pour enfin se libérer. Ca ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais connu ce plaisir qui lui faisait si mal qu'elle en perdait toute pensée, que la seule chose qu'elle désirait c'était qu'il reste enfoui au plus profond d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle haletait…par Merlin ! Mais il lui faisait sentir si belle.

A chaque entrée et retrait, Hermione sentit un éclat profond de…quelque chose qui grandissait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine alors qu'il susurrait des mots d'affection, d'obsession et d'amour à son oreille.

Le glissement délicat de sa peau ne perdait jamais de sa douceur, de ce rythme soyeux avec une sorte d'horrible tendresse. Hermione sentit le plaisir monter de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ne plus tenir et elle cria par anticipation, en attente de cette poussée finale qui la plongera dans les profondeurs de l'oubli.

Drago fit une pause, sourit d'un air satisfait puis se retira enfin. Hermione sentit sa dureté glisser de sa chair alors que son corps insatisfait glissa au sol. Retenant un cri, Hermione se tourna de sorte de lui faire face et le regarda avec désespoir alors qu'il remontait son boxer en soie sur son membre encore tendu puis suivit de son pantalon lui permettant d'onduler de façon provocante sur ses hanches étroites.

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…** était tout ce qu'elle pu murmurer alors qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de son corps à demi nu.

Penché en avant, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et sourit brièvement avant de se relever.

**- Ta punition, mon amour. Réfléchis à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu décideras de dîner avec un autre homme.**

Drago considéra son visage scintillant et quitta la pièce en fermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Abasourdie, Hermione resta là, sans pudeur, affalée sur le sol de l'élégant salon, son jean et ses sous-vêtements autour de ses chevilles et son corps qui hurlait cette libération qu'on lui avait si cruellement refusée. Frémissant, Hermione maudit violemment Malefoy à haute voix, crachant toute sa colère puis elle rassembla ses esprits et hésita à terminer le travail seule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se résoudre à une conclusion, la petite explosion de plaisir qu'elle pouvait se procurer ne serrait rien comparé à ce que le corps de Drago lui avait promis.

Emportée par la rancune, Hermione se redressa et chercha une salle de bain, errant dans les couloirs interminables jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule et demande l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Quand elle fut lavée de cette insatisfaction qui lui collait, Hermione alla à la recherche de Drago mais on lui indiqua que le maître était partit pour une affaire privée et n'était pas censé revenir en Angleterre avant plusieurs jours encore.

Luttant contre l'envie de taper du pied comme une enfant, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration apaisante et marcha avec colère vers la porte d'entrée. Tout en marchant dans l'allée pavée du Manoir Malefoy, elle se maudit violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer les journalistes ou Dolohov, peu importe combien elle l'aurait souhaitée… elle aurait du se douter qu'un enfant gâté comme Drago ne pouvait pas prendre cela bien. Elle devait plutôt maudire Malefoy mais c'était applaudir sa nature de Serpentard.

Merde, merde et double merde.

* * *

><p>Drago l'observa alors qu'elle tapait du pied sur les pavés puis transplana loin.<p>

Il sourit malgré la douloureuse palpitation de son sexe. Il avait peut-être appris une leçon à Hermione, mais ce n'était certainement pas une expérience amusante pour lui non plus. Apportant une image de son extase à l'esprit, Drago gémit et respira profondément, sentant Son parfum persistant. Il ne serait jamais en mesure de retourner dans ce salon sans avoir une immortel érection. Soupirant doucement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain luxurieuse…il avait le sentiment qu'il passerait beaucoup plus de temps là, le temps que cette affaire d'engagement et de mariage soit réglée une fois pour toute.

* * *

><p>Le sourire sur les lèvres de Dolohov pouvait paraitre profondément inquiétant, si ce n'est qu'il était satisfait de lui. Il feuilletait négligemment les pages de la Gazette et une vague de réussite traversa sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'image de la belle Hermione Granger et lui, penchés sur leurs desserts en un échange apparemment romantique. En tout cas, c'était ce que les journalistes avaient suggérés.<p>

Il n'en était rien, bien sûr, Dolohov s'était délicieusement consacrée à sa cause et était sûr de glaner autant d'informations que possible. Pendant leur entretien, elle était enthousiasmée par tout ce qu'elle racontait, ce qu'elle aimait. Une étincelle l'emportait quand elle racontait ce qu'elle faisait, et tout observateur ordinaire ce serait levé pour en prendre connaissance. Ah…être l'unique obsession d'une telle femme serait une vraie merveille. D'un doigt grêle, Dimitri caressa l'image en noir et blanc d'Hermione pendant qu'elle mangeait, se rappelant la détermination charmante dans ses yeux quand elle promue farouchement la S.A.L.E. C'était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. C'était certainement une arme que Dolohov pourrait manier, quelque chose à utiliser comme un levier et un leurre.

Quel incroyable ajout faisait-elle à la famille Dolohov ! L'intelligence, la magie, le sang-froid…ce qui faisait cruellement défaut aux Dolohov si leur héritage devait s'avancer dans ce vingt et unième siècle de l'après-guerre. Et quelle belle conquête elle ferait dans son lit…une femme qui n'écarterait pas les jambes pour la richesse et le prestige. Par ailleurs, ce serait son plus grand plaisir de l'éloigner de Malefoy…pour finir, après des millénaires, un Dolohov vaudra mieux qu'un Malefoy. Ses ancêtres devaient sûrement l'applaudir de leurs tombes.

Soupirant de contentement, Dimitri replia soigneusement le journal et le mit de côté, sur sa table de chevet. Il glissa paresseusement sa tête sur ses oreillers calés sur son lit et se tourna pour regarder la flamme de cheveux roux à ses côtés. Son corps était roulé dans une position fœtale, à son opposé. De temps en temps, ses épaules crémeuses frissonnaient à cause de sanglots silencieux avant qu'elle ne se roule un peu plus en boule, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit presque encerclé par ses genoux.

**- Voilà, voilà ma chérie**, murmura Dolohov en caressant d'un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. «**As-tu eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à tes actions ?**»

Ginevra Weasley se redressa lentement et se tourna péniblement pour lui faire face. Les larmes striant encore son visage, elle hocha la tête sagement.

**- Je suis désolé, Dimitri. Je n'aurai jamais du trouver un autre homme. J'ai été très idiote…je n'ai pas…**

Dimitri Dolohov l'attrapa par la gorge et serra, coupant court à tous mots qu'elle voulut dire.

**- Tu n'es pas idiote, ma cher, t'es juste qu'une putain.** Ses doigts se resserra brièvement puis il l'a libéra.

Ginny gémit et haleta piteusement, drainée de ses combats la veille et de ses douloureuses exigences quand il était revenu de son dîner avec Hermione Granger.

Il continua à parler, insensible à son malaise et sa peur. « **Un homme comme Drago Malefoy ne t'accordera jamais une journée…avec une femme comme Granger à ses côtés tu as une chance encore plus faible de même attiré son mépris. Chose stupide, n'est-ce pas…tu n'es bonne que pour étendre tes jambes et même alors, Merlin seul sait combien les hommes sont sensible par ce don particulier**. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que ses larmes coulaient librement et Dimitri lui lança un ricanement de dégoût. Il s'écarta loin d'elle, laissa tomber ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé et s'avança vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière.

Hors d'elle, Ginny enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et fit claquer son poing inutilement dans cette matière douce, étouffant la torture de ses furieux sanglots alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer la morsure de ses côtes. Quand enfin elle reprit un minimum de contrôle, elle s'aida de ses coudes pour se relever et arracha la Gazette de la table de chevet et le jeta, face visible, à l'endroit où elle était couchée auparavant.

L'image de Dimitri et Hermione lui souriaient d'un air moqueur.

_**#OÙ EST MALEFOY ?#**_

Ginny lut le titre étincelant et sourit. Il ne devait pas être heureux de cette situation…peut-être serait-ce le bon moment pour…ses yeux se levèrent vers la porte fermée de la salle de bain et elle frissonna. Non, si Dimitri découvrait qu'elle était allé voir Malefoy…

Elle secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée et laissa la frustration l'emporter jusqu'à vouloir crier.

Cette salope !

Granger ! N'était-ce pas assez d'avoir Drago ? Elle était si avide qui lui fallait Dolohov aussi !

Frappant du poing sur la photographie en mouvement, Ginny saisit les bords du journal et tira, elle le réduit et le déchira, mais ne lui donna que peu de satisfaction. Elle était une fois de plus tentée de crier mais elle ne voulait pas alerter Dimitri, de peur de recevoir une punition.

Haletant de colère, Ginny appela un elfe de maison pour nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait et elle s'habilla. Elle voulait partir avant que Dolohov revienne, besoin de s'éloigner un certain temps, juste le temps pour elle de guérir ses bleus. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Dolohov aux griffes avides d'Hermione ainsi.

Secouant sa chevelure, Ginny décida de rendre visite à la salope en personne. Mettre Hermione plus bas que terre ne pouvait pas la nuire, ça avait toujours été son passe-temps favori.

Quand elle fut enfin satisfaite de l'image sexuée qu'elle dégageait, elle transplana dans le centre de Londres, devant la porte d'appartement d'Hermione. Elle se moqua du regard désapprobateur d'un vieux couple qui passa devant elle et frappa ensuite à la porte.

Hermione ne répondit pas et il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Après un moment d'impatience, Ginny frappa du poing contre la porte de nouveau, tentée de crier à la salope de lui faire face.

**- Weasley….puis-je t'aider ?**

Ginny se retourna et faillit perdre l'équilibre sur ses talons en voulant faire face au propriétaire de la voix.

**- Granger**, fit-elle avec colère. « **Je veux te parler**. »

Hermione sourit d'un air désapprobateur.

**- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre**, soupira-t-elle. « **À quel propos ?** »

La tête rousse se redressa avec arrogance, gommant les plis de colère de sur son front.

**- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?**

**- Non**, répondit Hermione, impassible.

**- C'est tellement impoli de ta part, Granger. Moi qui croyais que tu étais du genre « madame-je-fais-tout-comme-il-faut** **»**, siffla Ginny, réduisant ses yeux.

Hermione fixa son regard sans broncher.

**- Les temps changent**.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent froidement, une de rage refoulée, l'autre de mépris.

**- Restes à l'écart de Dimitri**, dit enfin Ginny avec force.

Hermione leva les sourcils d'incrédulité.

**- Quelle hypocrisie ! Peut-être devrais-je te rendre la pareille et te dire de rester loin de Malefoy.**

Ginny ricana.

**- Des menaces ? Inquiète que ton statut de sang-de-bourbe empêche Malefoy de te garder ?** souligna la rousse face à l'expression de l'autre femme et gloussa mesquinement. « **Il n'est pas généreux avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Oh cher, il ne perd pas son temps avec des amateurs… **»

**- Mieux que d'être une marchandise d'occasion**, répondit Hermione, essayant de faire abstraction de l'insulte.

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent et ses narines ce dilatèrent de colère.

**- Il te suffit de garder tes griffes hors de ce qui m'appartient ou je te le ferai regretter**.

Filant sur ses talons, Ginny commença à s'éloigner, tête haute. Hermione fit un bond et la saisit par les poignets.

**- Weasley !** s'écria-t-elle alors que Ginny poussa un cri de douleur aiguë.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** cria la rouquine avec colère. « **Lâche-moi tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter, Granger !** »

Hermione retint son souffle de dégoût.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Gin ? Tu n'avais jamais été comme ça à Poudlard.**

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se frottait son poignet où Hermione l'avait saisie.

**- Ouais, eh bien, les temps changent**.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau mais Hermione reprit la parole.

**- Pas tellement, Gin. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Harry… ?**

**- C'est de ça maudit faute ! Il avait perdu espoir pour nous deux alors il est allé voir Parkinson et maintenant, elle porte son enfant bâtard et…et…et…** Ginny haleta et se frotta les temps. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, lui offrant une grimace en signe de sourire. « **Comme je l'ai dit, les temps changent. Pourquoi remuer le passé, Granger ? Tu espères ressouder notre vieille bande ? Ron se moquerait s'il t'entendait, même si tu te mettais à genoux…** »

**- Merlin, Oubli Weasley !** Hermione passa une main dans ses boucles entremêlées. « **Je voulais simplement te dire que tu blesses tes parents et toi en agissant comme ça. Tu ne te fais aucune faveur.** »

**- Merci pour cette merveilleuse perspicacité, Granger, mais je pense faire ce qu'il faut. De plus, pourquoi prendrais-je conseil auprès de toi alors que tu n'as même pas de famille ? **

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Hermione. Ses parents avaient péri durant la Grande Guerre et elle n'en avait pas oubliée les conséquences. Ainsi, au lieu d'essayer de tendre la main à la rouquine et la laissa s'éloigner.

**- Une âme perdue**.

Hermione pivota et porta une main à son cœur.

**- Luna ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? **

La blonde aux yeux de biche secoua la tête pensivement et caressa sa frange de son doigt. Elle était vêtue d'une robe, ou d'un sac à patate violet selon le goût d'Hermione, avec des lunettes de soleil arrondies et d'un foulard lié à sa tête au petit bonheur. Elle ressemblait à un agent free love (1) tout droit sortie des années soixante…il semblait que Luna n'avait toujours pas saisit le concept des vêtements moldus.

**- Seulement un petit moment. Mais, il ne m'en a pas fallut plus…elle n'est pas très subtil.**

Hermione soupira et ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour faire entrer Luna.

**- Les Weasley le sont rarement.**

Après avoir fermer la porte derrière elles, Hermione jeta ses clés sur le comptoir et tomba dans un canapé bien rembourré. Soupirant de réelle lassitude, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tandis que Luna prit place à côté d'elle.

**- Je t'offrirai bien une boisson mais je crains que mon corps ne m'obéisse plus.**

**- Bien**, murmura docilement Luna. «**Tu souhaites m'en parler ?** »

Hermione secoua la tête avec véhémence et agita la main comme pour rejeter cette notion.

**- Je ne parle pas de Ginny**, dit Luna d'un ton neutre. « **Je parlais de cette petit histoire de toi et de ce rendez-vous illicite avec Dolohov.** »

A ces mots, elle eut toute l'intention d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un instant et elle grogna furieusement.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces bêtises, Luna Weasley ! Je n'aurais jamais…**

**- Une image vaut milles mots.**

Hermione s'affala de nouveau.

**- C'était juste un dîner d'affaire. C'est tout. Rien d'illicite ou de répréhensible**.

Un silence déconcertant suivit après le « **hmm** » de Luna puis elle demanda dans ton presque innocent : « **Et est-ce comme cela que l'a interprété Malefoy ?** »

Serrant les dents, Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant avec dépit une photo des Pyrénées encadrée sur le mur.

**- Drago est irrationnel. Comme tous les hommes.**

**- Mmm hmm**. Luna hocha la tête distraitement, ses yeux trahissant son amusement. « **Donc, si tu trouvais une photo de…disons, Ginny et Malefoy partageant un dîner intime affichée dans tout les tabloïds people et que… »**

Hermione grogna âprement, luttant contre le désir de se frotter la poitrine pour chasser le sentiment étrange qui s'éleva maintenant au niveau de sa gorge.

**- Bien, bien. Un point pour toi. Cependant, J'suis allé le voir pour lui expliquer les choses et que fait-il… ?** Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase, une chaleur inondant ses joues quand elle se rappela exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et de la manière cruelle dont il l'avait quittée, pour la punir avait-il prétendu.

Luna se pencha en avant avec impatience.

**- En effet… qu'a-t-il fait ? **

* * *

><p>(1) Le terme « free love » a été utilisé pour décrire un mouvement social qui rejette le mariage, qui est considérée comme une forme de servitude sociale. Objectif initial, le mouvement Free Love était de séparer l'État des questions sexuelles telles que le mariage, le contrôle des naissances, et l'adultère…<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Trop de Malefoy à l'esprit**

Pendant les jours où Malefoy était censé être en voyage d'affaire, Hermione échangeait plusieurs hiboux avec Dimitri. Son mouvement, la S.A.L.E, prenait de l'ampleur grâce aux pluparts des épouses les plus puissantes de la société qui pensaient que sa cause pouvait être le nouveau mouvement « populaire » des sur-habillés, sous-scolarisées avec beaucoup de temps à perdre.

Et ces épouses, à leurs tours, passèrent cette tendance aux épouses de la société les moins influentes, visant à devenir membre pour des créatures les plus insipides d'exister.

Hermione avait reçu plusieurs dons plus ou moins élevés déjà. Les choses allaient bien.

Au moins…ils étaient en bonne progression. Sa vie privée, d'autre part, eh bien, n'était-ce pas juste un petit désordre heureux ? Gémissant, Hermione se frotta les yeux et disposa le parchemin flou devant elle pour pouvoir retourner au réglage de la prudente formulation du projet de loi qui annulerait le commerce de l'esclavage légalisé des elfes de maison. Elle n'arrivait à rien, mais Hermione mit cela sur le compte de l'heure, il était plus de minuit et décida de rentrer chez elle…

…dans une belle maison vide.

Soudain ravagé par le chagrin, Hermione se rappela de Pattenrond. Le chat mi-Fléreur avait finalement succombé à la vieillesse et elle avait enterré son fidèle compagnon sur une partie reculée du terrain de Poudlard où il avait tellement aimé traquer. Harry et Pansy avec Luna et Charlie avait assisté à la ridicule petite cérémonie et l'avaient soutenus alors qu'elle avait versée quelques larmes et étouffée ses sanglots.

Secouant la tête, Hermione sourit et effaça soigneusement ses pensées négatives de son esprit. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à nettoyer son bureau, classa méticuleusement ses papiers et empila précairement ses notes griffonnées de côté pour pouvoir les examiner le lendemain, quand elle serait plus lucide. Elle éteignit sa lampe de bureau et s'aida de la douce lumière du couloir pour se guider vers la porte. La fenêtre en verre dépoli ventait son application à montré la lumière blanche fluorescente juste derrière, donnant au couloir habituellement joyeux un endroit presque sinistre.

Se baissant, Hermione saisit son sac à main et tira sa veste du porte-manteau, la balançant sur ses épaules et tira sur ses boucles rebelles du col. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son bureau pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre puis se retourna et se heurta tout droit dans un grand homme.

**- Ouch.**

Son souffle éclata entre ses lèvres pincées et elle recula en chancelant, agitant les bras et frappant l'objet solide devant elle. Alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration pour crier, une main se ferma doucement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer et elle paniqua quand une autre main emprisonna ses poignets et la forçait à reculer jusqu'à se que ses jambes frappent le bord du bureau.

**- Doucement, chérie**, chuchota une voix familière et la silhouette d'un homme se pencha pour sentir ses joues tremblantes. « **Doucement.** »

Hermione poussa la main loin de son visage et regarda le halo de cheveux d'or qui brillait même dans la pénombre.

**- Drago ?** murmura-t-elle doucement.

**- Oui, chérie.**

La tension draina immédiatement son corps et elle se laissa pencher sur lui, son rythme cardiaque irrégulier disposé à se calmer. Quand enfin, elle stabilisa sa respiration, elle se redressa et leva sa main, nouvellement libérée, à son visage.

**- Oh, Drago…**soupira-t-elle bruyamment, se caressant la joue. « **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?** » La voix d'Hermione rompit le silence. « **J'ai presque failli faire une crise cardiaque!** »

Elle frappa son torse de son poing et poussa son corps svelte loin d'elle. Les yeux pleins de colère, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine, elle fulminait.

-** Tu te prends pour qui ? Venir ici après…eh bien…après la dernière fois ? Si tu crois que tu peux juste venir au ministère de la magie comme si tu étais propriétaire de ce lieu, et je suis même certaine que les sales doigts de l'empire Malefoy doivent encore revendiquez l'ensemble du gouvernement, même si tu peux avoir quelques modestes subalternes enroulés autour de tes doigts impitoyables !**

Hermione fit une pause et repris son souffle pour une nouvelle tirade, son index pointé encore sur sa poitrine.

**- Je ne les appellerais pas des modestes subalternes, ma chérie, après tout, si un Dolohov peut avoir au moins un commis à mi-niveau comme Diggory, ne penses-tu pas qu'un Malefoy peut avoir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus haut ? Quelqu'un comme le Sorcier en chef, disons…métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr,** répondit Drago, à la légère.

Hermione leva un sourcil et ses lèvres ce pincèrent en une ligne parfaite.

**- Bien sûr, métaphoriquement parlant.**

**- Il serait plus en mesure de t'aider dans ta cause.**

**- En effet, il le serait. Mais tout cela est métaphorique et un Malefoy comme toi ne se salirait jamais les mains pour une telle affaire même avec un fonctionnaire juridique dans sa poche, n'est-ce pas ?**

Drago eut un petit rire appréciateur, exécutant une douce caresse le long de ses hanches.

**- Exacte, ma chère.**

Hermione frappa la main du blond à l'écart de son corps. Elle refusa de reconnaitre le frisson qui avait parcouru sa colonne vertébral quand il l'avait touché, un contact étrangement familier d'un souvenir…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et leva la tête, un air de défi au visage.

**- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?**

Le blond leva ses mains en signe de paix, la tête penché curieusement sur le côté.

**- Est-ce ta façon de me dire que tu ne veux pas me parler de la semaine dernière ?**

Hermione pinça les lèvres alors que son frisson se transforma en une vague chaude. Elle était sûr qu'il pouvait voir ses joues rougirent dans l'obscurité morose.

-** C'est très…injuste…de supposer qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Dimitri…**

**- C'est maintenant Dimitri ?** murmura Drago d'un ton faussement léger.

Soufflant d'impatience, Hermione agita ses mains.

**- Le fait est…**essaya-t-elle de dire.

**- Le fait est qu'un Malefoy peut tirer de meilleures ficelles et de plus sûr…cordes parfaitement légitimes pour t'aider dans ta cause.** Les yeux de Drago se maintinrent fermement aux siens. «** Et étant ton fiancé, je pense être un peu plus digne de confiance que Dolohov.** »

**- Malefoy…**

**- Granger,** dit-il sévèrement. « **Des fissures commencent à apparaitre dans notre mascarade et si les Weasley en ont vent, alors le jeu est perdu.** » Drago fit un pas vers elle, l'enveloppa de son corps et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assit sur la surface froide de son bureau. « **Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Tu veux toujours que Weasley souffre un peu plus pour ce qu'il t'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas que la petite Weaslette n'apprenne tout ça ? **»

Hermione hocha la tête inconsciemment alors qu'un coup de couteau la traversa à la mention de Ginny, Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Ginny…plus que les absurdités habituelles. Secouant la tête, Hermione se débarrassa de ses pensées entêtées.

**- N'essaye pas d'aspirer à me voir après…après…et bien après la dernière fois ! Me punir, ah !**

**- Je ne faisais que t'enseigner une leçon**, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque. « **Tu es toujours une étudiante astucieuse**. »

Hermione essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller sauf si elle voulait escalader son propre bureau et mettre en désordre ses notes soigneusement organisées.

**- C'était de mauvaises informations et basé sur tes propres suppositions** ! fulmina-t-elle, en se frottant les tempes.

Drago haussa les épaules nonchalamment, il décala son corps gracieux de sorte de bloquer le point de vue de la jeune femme de la porte.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, prends-le comme une mesure de prévention, un avertissement si tu préfères.**

Hermione secoua la tête, elle avait l'image parfaite de l'incrédulité.

**- Ce n'est même pas un réel engagement ! Même si j'ai…si j'ai des relations intimes…**

**- Baiser**, cracha Drago, entre ses dents serrées. « **Dis-le Hermione. Baiser. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'est capable Dolohov. Ne rends pas ça joli avec tes grands mots.** »

Les dents serrées, une expression de colère se peignit à travers ses traits.

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous… !** Hermione fit un geste effréné entre eux de la main. « **Nous, ce n'est pas réel ! Tu ne peux pas juste…juste** » Elle devint rouge. «** …me baiser pour me punir !** »

Alors qu'elle respira de façon irrégulière, Drago pressa son corps d'elle aussi proche que possible. Il avait durci en un instant lorsque que le juron était sortit de ses lèvres puritaines et ne voulait rien de plus que faire exactement ce qu'il avait fait la semaine dernière, sauf que cette fois, il lui permettrait d'aller au bout, de l'inonder de sa chaleur.

**- Peut-être devrions-nous remédier à cette situation.** Il lécha son cou et picora sa chair soyeuse.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Notre engagement. Notre accord, si l'on veut. Fais-en une sorte de chose permanente.**

Hermione sursauta.

**- Quoi ? Est-ce que t'es fou ? Pourquoi ferions-nous…**

Drago écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant, mordillant sa bouche pour lui volé ses mots.

**- Penses-y, chérie. Ça nous permettrait de nous épargnez a chercher un autre partenaire…sans aucun doute inférieur à l'autre. Ce que je t'ai fais quand nous étions jeunes, ce que j'ai t'ai dis et pensé, n'était rien de plus que des caprices d'enfant né d'une éducation suprématie mal fondée. Pour cela, je suis désolé, mais ça ne devrait pas interférer avec ce que nous pourrions être. Je pourrais te donner tellement plus que n'importe qui d'autre…**

Hermione haleta en sentant son souffle sur son épaule.

**- Non, Drago…**

**- On se retrouve demain.** Drago se dégagea brusquement, redressa son manteau en cachemire et lissa les plis de sa chemise.

**- Quoi ?**

**- On se retrouve demain. L'entrée moldu du Chaudron Baveur. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Ce n'est pas un guet-apens, Hermione<strong>, soupira Pansy alors qu'elle remuait son thé au jasmin, frottant distraitement son ventre proéminent avec un mélange d'affection et d'anxiété. « **C'était un âne à Poudlard, mais peux-tu t'attendre à moins d'un Malefoy ? S'il te demande de le retrouver dans le Londres moldu, alors fais-le sans sur-analyser tout ça. **»

La brunette roula des yeux.

**- C'est moi ! Hermione sur-analyse Granger !**

Pansy eut un petit rire, son humeur changeant de façon unique à l'état étrange de la grossesse.

**- C'est drôle…, je pensais que ton prénom était Jean.** Ses yeux brillèrent et elle posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione. « **C'est ton fiancé maintenant, ait un peu de confiance.** »

Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle sirotait son thé refroidi, faisant tourner le liquide dans sa bouche, le temps de considérer sa réponse.

**- Tu veux que je…** Elle fit un geste fou pour se montrer. « **Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor, miss-je-sais-tout, avoir un peu confiance en Drago mon-âme-est-vert-et-argent Malefoy ? Pansy, je pense que la grossesse a altérée ton cerveau. **»

Des éclats de rire accueillirent Harry qui rentrait d'un pas trainant dans la pièce, couvert de tâche de peinture pourpre de la tête aux pieds. Il se pencha et donna un baiser affectueux à sa meilleure amie alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas entièrement discuté de l'histoire inventé après le malentendu de Ronald et ce qui existait entre eux maintenant, était une sorte de relation maladroite obtenu par médiation par les caprices quelques peu imprévisibles de Pansy.

**- Ne doutes jamais de l'intention d'un Serpentard. Je l'ai appris au cours des années**. Il sourit légèrement, les yeux plisser par l'hilarité.

Pansy acclama instantanément sa réponse et se tordit maladroitement sur son siège pour lui caresser la joue.

**- Je t'ai bien formé.**

**- Je vis pour cela.**

Après un regard tendre qui mit distinctement Hermione mal à l'aise, Harry s'excusa afin d'aller nettoyer la peinture qui recouvrait sa peau pâle.

**- Nous peignons la chambre du bébé**, expliqua Pansy, joyeuse, caressant tendrement son ventre une fois de plus.

**- Je vois ça**. Hermione acquiesça poliment. « **Mauve ? Les couleurs traditionnelles ne sont pas le rose ou le bleu ?** »

L'autre femme ria et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main à Hermione.

**- Bah…Nous ne connaissons pas encore le sexe du bébé donc nous avons choisi l'entre deux. Nous voulons que ce soit une surprise, tu sais.**

**- On ne sait jamais, tu es grosse comme une maison, vous pourriez avoir des jumeaux.**

Pansy éclata de rire qui rappela ses jours à Poudlard.

**- Non, non, j'ai des amis qui ont eut des jumeaux et crois-moi, leur taille est dans une ligue bien à eux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, maman doit s'occuper d'une affaire de femme enceinte.**

Hermione souleva un sourcil d'interrogation alors que Pansy se pencha plus près d'elle.

**- C'est le code pour « J'ai besoin de faire pipi toutes les cinq secondes parce que ma vessie à environ la taille d'une noix en ce moment. »**

**- Ah. Je vais juste…euh…aller retrouver Harry, hein ?**

Pansy hocha la tête sagement et se redressa péniblement, se plaignant de son dos avec colère contre le poids supplémentaires tandis que la brune se leva et se dirigea vers la direction qu'Harry avait prit.

Progressant à travers les couloirs, Hermione étudia les photographies mobiles encadrées et sentit un moment de nostalgie aux jours ou le trio avait été sa famille.

**- S'il te rend heureux…**

**- Quoi ?** Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent quand elle se retourna pour faire face à la source de la voix.

Harry se répéta, frottant distraitement sa joue pour essuyer la peinture séchée.

**- S'il te rend heureux…alors…je ne suis… tu sais, pas contre lui…**

**- Il ne me rend pas heureuse ! Il me rend furieuse et…furieuse !** protesta-t-elle bruyamment, tirant un siège du comptoir de la cuisine et regardant le foyer avec émotion. Les chaudes couleurs accueillaient tous ceux qui se hasardaient ici et l'odeur persistante de cuisson lui rappelait fortement l'enfance heureuse avec sa mère dans sa cuisine animée.

L'homme-qui-a-survécu souleva un sourcil, sceptique.

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Luna au déjeuner dimanche, ou est-ce juste une tactique pour rendre Ron jaloux ?**

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et Hermione laissa échapper un rire alors qu'elle secouait la tête de déni.

**- Rien de cela…Drago est…je suis juste dépassée.**

Harry fit un faux signe de tête sérieux et enfourna un cookie entier dans sa bouche. Il sourit, sans faire cas des miettes qui volèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

**- Ce qu'a fait Ron était stupide…**

**- Je suis contente que tu le reconnaisses finalement.**

Il lui fit un coup d'œil réprobateur et continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

**- Je n'approuve pas pour Malefoy…et je ne serais certainement pas agréable avec lui si je le voyais dans la rue…mais je ne tirerais pas ma baguette sur lui…à moins qu'il ne le fasse en premier, puis…eh bien…je vais le maudire tellement que même toi tu ne serais pas en mesure d'annuler ça.**

**- Tu doutes de mes capacités, Harry.** Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui. « **Mais merci…J'apprécie ta non-approbation. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Luna de mon côté.** »

**- Pas de problème, Mione. Tout le temps. Viens ici, me faire un câlin approprié.**

Hermione fit le tour du comptoir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer Harry de ses bras. Un cri les interrompit.

**- HARRY JAMES POTTER !**

Hermione n'avait jamais vu un homme pâlir aussi vite. Il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et fit un sprint vers l'origine du bruit.

**- Retiens le bébé !** hurla-t-il alors qu'Hermione courait à sa suite.

Le spectacle qu'ils virent aurait presque pu être cocasse si Pansy n'avait pas une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il y avait une flaque d'un liquide clair sur le tapis et la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs regarda si fallait juger bon de pleurer. Pour le moment, elle ressemblait à une enfant entêtée qui allait tarder à aller aux toilettes et, tenant la théière de manière maladroite, ajoutait plus de comique à la scène.

**- Je pense que j'ai perdu les eaux.** Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'une affirmation, mais en regardant vers le bas, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle disait la vérité.

**- Quoi ?** Le visage d'Harry exprimait la panique et la peur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu durant la Grande Guerre, puis sans prévenir, sa taille dégingandée semblait se vider de toute vie et il bascula lourdement sur le plancher.

En voyant cela, l'humeur de Pansy, aux bords des larmes, sembla changer négativement et un regard irritable apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle lança la théière sur le mur et fondit en frénésie de cris stridents.

**- POTTER ! T'AS DU CULOT ! ME LAISSER SUR PLACE ET T'EVANOUIR ALORS QUE JE PERDS LES EAUX ! POTTER ! POTTER ! LEVES TON SALE CUL DE GRYFFONDOR TOUT DE SUITE OU JE NE TE LAISSERAI PLUS JAMAIS ME TOUCHER** ! Hystérique, elle pleurait en même temps et se laissa glisser le long du mur. « **POURQUOI ? POURQUOI CET … ?** » Elle hoqueta et renifla, frappant ses poings contre le sol.

Harry sembla entendre ses cris car il se remit assis, regardant de droite à gauche dans la confusion, les cheveux dans tout les sens et les lunettes de travers. Il ressemblait à l'enfant de onze ans quand il avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley.

**- Que…Qu'est-ce qui…** Ses yeux atterrirent sur Pansy et s'élargirent immédiatement. « **Pansy ! Oh mon dieu ! Les eaux !** »

Hermione ne savait pas à qui s'adresser…ou si elle devait simplement se mettre à l'écart et regarder le chaos se découler.

**- Vous avez…vous avez besoin d'aide ?** demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry passait devant elle comme une fusée avec un sac de sport. « **N'importe quelle aide… ?** »

Pansy continua à crier. Harry continua à courir.

…Et Hermione resta là devant cette tempête, la vision floue et une bulle de bonheur s'élevant dans sa gorge. Dieu, ce genre de chahut lui avait manquée sa vie était devenue une routine monotone jour après jour, si bien qu'elle avait même cessée de s'en rendre compte. Elle aimait cet aspect sauvage…ça l'avait manquée si désespérément et même ici, avec Pansy en plein travail, c'était un moment de libération absolue.

Hermione leva les bras et se mit à tourner en rond, son cri joyeux fit écho dans son esprit et se heurta avec les bruits autour de la maison. C'était incroyable de sentir le lourd poids de ces dernières semaines s'enlever de ses épaules.

**- HERMIONE !** cria Harry, tenant Pansy d'une main et ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'autre. « **HERMIONE !** »

Elle regarda le couple, les yeux encore brillant de joie.

**- Oui ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Harry et Pansy échangèrent un regard inexplicable.

**- Elle a perdu l'esprit**, murmura Pansy, impassible.

**- Trop de Malefoy dans le cerveau**, répondit Harry.

Ils passèrent tout deux la porte et se dirigèrent vers une voiture noir moldu sans un regard pour elle. Hermione bondit après eux et referma la porte d'entrée fermement. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et cria joyeusement.

**- Je vais retrouver Drago !**

**- Jésus**, crut-elle entendre Harry murmurer. Il avait grimpé sur le siège avant, claqué la porte et s'était éloigné avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle leur fit des signes frénétiques de la main alors que la voiture s'éloigna puis, elle transplana loin par un solide « pop » et se retrouva devant l'entrée moldu du Chaudron Baveur.

Elle espérait n'avoir pas trop attiré l'attention sur elle avec son apparition imprudente, mais les seuls personnes à proximités étaient un groupe de femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui chuchotait et lançait des coups d'œil discret à…euh…son fiancé.

Malefoy se tenait droit et fier, son corps svelte habillé d'un jean noir moulant et d'un polo blanc éclatant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi informelle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et elle crut entendre les femmes libérer des soupirs mélancoliques.

Elle lutta à l'envie de rire follement et de se diriger jusqu'à ces femmes afin de montrer sa bague de fiançailles. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta d'un sourire enflammé envers Malefoy et s'approcha de lui.

Il lui renvoya un sourire railleur puis son regard se fit estomaqué par la surprise quand elle jeta ses bras autour de lui avec enthousiasme, cette image n'avait pas de prix.

**- Oui !** dit-elle avec une excitation presque essoufflée.

Draco haussa un sourcil et leva les bras pour entourer sa taille, quoique un peu hésitant. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur sa joue rosée et se pencha, la regardant avec curiosité.

**- Que veux-tu dire par « oui » ?** lui demanda-t-il, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Pour une fois, ce fut Hermione qui amorça le contact. Elle avait fait un bond et avait posée ses lèvres fermement sur les siennes, gémissant de plaisir à sa réaction immédiate alors qu'il protégeait son corps de ses bras.

**- Oui !** haleta-t-elle de nouveau alors qu'elle se dégagea. « **Oui, faisons-le ! Rendons notre engagement réel !** »

Les sourcils de Drago disparurent presque à la racine de ses cheveux tellement il était bouche bée, enfin, presque bouche bée, car un Malefoy n'exprimait pas ces basses émotions.

**- C'est tout ? Je ne dois pas te séduire ou te courtiser ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Tu vas juste dire oui ?** Son regard s'assombrit et il écarta son corps chaud un peu plus loin de lui. « **Qu'est-ce que Weasmoche à fait ?** »

Hermione secoua la tête vivement.

**- Rien…rien. C'est juste…Je pense juste que le moment est venu depuis que j'ai emménagée. Ecoute, je ne dis pas de nous marier maintenant, nous avons encore quelques mois pour revenir sur notre engagement… Je dis simplement que nous devrions essayer…pour de vrai cette fois…les rendez-vous et tout.**

**- Rendez-vous et tout**, murmura Drago, incrédule. «** Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour emmerder la Belette… ?** »

**- Non ! Je suis allé voir Harry aujourd'hui…Oh à ce propos, Pansy va accoucher…** Les mots sortirent d'elle comme un flux infini. « **Et…et j'ai réalisé quelque chose ! J'ai eu une…apparition !** »

**- Je vois.** Le ton de Drago était sarcastique et indulgent.

**- Et…et…tu sais…je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux plus être malheureuse désormais…même quand je suis avec un autre homme, ma vie est encore vers Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me ferais-je subir ça ?**

**- On ne peut qu'imaginer.**

**- Peu importe la raison, j'en ai assez ! Donc, nous allons tout recommencer** ! Elle se retira de son étreinte et dirigea sa main vers lui. « **Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous ?** »

Drago sourit et la regarda chaleureusement.

**- Drago Malefoy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger.** Il lui prit sa main tendue et la porta à ses lèvres. Après un baiser sur ses doigts, il murmura : « **Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Après tout, nous avons fait…** »

Le corps d'Hermione se réchauffa à cette évocation, son esprit s'égara pour se rappeler ce jour dans le salon de Malefoy, ce qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il était en elle, comment elle s'était sentit quand il s'était retiré et…

Elle secoua la tête pour se soustraire de ses pensées, mais ils devaient être inscrits sur son visage car Drago souriait de sa manière typique et posa une chaude caresse de sa bouche sur son poignet intérieur.

**- Pas du tout.** Voulant sembler nonchalante, elle échoua lamentablement et tous deux le savaient. Ne voulant pas continuer sur ce sujet, Hermione fit un sourire nerveux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « **Alors que voulais-tu me montrer ?** »

Drago la regarda encore un instant, sa main s'attardant sur les siennes.

**- Très bien. Allons-y donc.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Où sommes-nous ?<strong> C'était la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant un nouveau bâtiment en brique rouge, édifice qui se dressait fièrement sur un plan d'herbe juste à l'extérieur de Londres. Elle avait transplaner avec Drago et elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela.

**- Tu verras.** Il lui offrit un léger sourire face à sa réponse énigmatique.

La main de Drago tenait toujours la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient, passant à travers les portes silencieuses et du passage fraîchement cimenté. Des deux côtés, une pelouse bien entretenu était encombrée de petit jardin avec des fleurs multicolores ou des légumes divers et variés gardé par des nains de jardin moldus et souriant en terre cuite, dont beaucoup semblaient étrangement heureux de brandirent une canne à pêche sans aucun point d'eau en vue.

Les fenêtres propres et lumineuses firent cligner les yeux d'Hermione quand elle les regarda, essayant de découvrir le moindre indice, mais tout comme Drago, le bâtiment garda ses secrets derrière sa brillante structure et sa belle façade.

**- Drago…**

**- Patience, chérie.**

Une vague d'inquiétude commença à monter en Hermione. Ils montèrent les trois marches qui menèrent à une double porte blanche immaculée. Drago souleva le marteau de cuivre et frappa trois fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de matrone ouvrit la porte. Elle avait les cheveux un peu grisonnants et un visage assez rond vêtu d'un foulard sur la tête et d'un tablier, elle ressemblait à une grand-mère ou une tante excentrique. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago, elle s'illumina de joie et fondit en une frénésie de salutations extatique, l'embrassant fermement sur les deux joues. Lorsque qu'il réussit finalement à présenter Hermione, elle reçu le même traitement, remuant son doigt avec espièglerie et s'écriant sur la beauté de la jeune mariée du Maître Malefoy et qu'elle lui convenait complètement.

Quand elle s'arrêta pour respirer, Drago se pencha vers Hermione et murmura à son oreille.

**- Mme Malone est la gouvernante.**

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

**- Gouvernante ?**

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement, au lieu de ça, il tapa ses doigts contre une plaque de bronze accrochée contre la paroi et Hermione l'a regarda, l'ayant manquée à son arrivé.

_Orphelinat de Bonne Foi_

_Pour les Enfants du Désastre Météorique de 2007_

Hermione plissa son front, ses yeux confus par la plaque. Météor ? C'était l'histoire que la communauté sorcière avait inventé aux moldus pour représenter les dégâts causé à Londres pendant la guerre…

Drago observa sa réaction attentivement, sa main saisissant fermement la sienne.

**- J'ai voyagé**, dit-il d'une voix rauque. « **Je n'étais pas là pour faire la guerre… Je ne peux pas aider les morts, mais pour ceux qui vivent encore…** »

_Fondée le 23 mai 2008,_

_Par Drago Alexander Malefoy_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : ****Un ****coucher de soleil ****sans fin.**

Mme Malone hocha la tête avec sérieux tout en fouillant des piles de parchemin à la recherche d'un document particulier.

**- Ce serait certainement bénéfique pour les enfants. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas sortit et une excursion à Poudlard motiverait certains d'entre eux à avoir de meilleures notes. Certains garçons sont de tels fauteurs de troubles !**

**- Serpentard à en devenir, j'en suis sûr**, murmura Drago en levant les yeux vers la gouvernante, derrière ses lunettes de lecture.

Les montures en argent glissèrent dangereusement de son nez alors qu'il regardait les lignes et les colonnes de chiffres sur le papier, détaillant les dépenses mensuelles de l'orphelinat une somme misérable par rapport aux normes de Drago, mais assez pour offrir une bonne vie aux enfants.

Le sérieux duo était assis à un bureau peu décoré, caché dans un coin obscur de la nouvelle bâtisse, loin du bruit et de l'agitation des enfants exubérants qui vaquaient à leurs activités quotidiennes, afin de conférer une once de paix aux résidents.

Alors que les yeux de Drago scannaient encore les documents, veillant à ce que tous les calculs soient exacts, son esprit errait vers sa fiancée qu'il avait laissée sous la garde des enfants excités de curiosité pour l'attachement apparent qu'il avait pour elle. Ils avaient presque criés leurs questions, demandant si elle épousait vraiment Drake, surnom que les enfants lui avaient attribué.

Hermione avait ri un peu nerveusement et s'était laisser emportée loin de lui dans le désordre d'une salle de jeux, juste au-delà de l'entrée principale. Drago s'était apprêté à les suivre, mais Mme Malone l'avait tiré sur le côté pour leur briefing mensuel.

Le choc et l'incrédulité sur le visage d'Hermione avait été presque inestimable et un sourire retroussa ses lèvres au moment où il repensa à cela. Bien, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré.

**- Vous pensez à la miss, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?** Mme Malone interrompit ses pensées.

Drago laissa tomber les papiers sur un tas négligé, enlevant ses lunettes et les pliants soigneusement avant de lever les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?**

La femme âgée renifla sans délicatesse, déplaçant son poids considérable sur le fauteuil.

**- Vous souriez comme un enfant après son premier béguin, dit-elle d'un ton de savoir.**

Bien qu'une teinte légèrement rosé apparut sur ses joues, Drago haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et lissa les plies invisibles de son jean foncé.

Il ne daigna pas répondre à la remarque, au contraire, il déclara : « **Les finances semblent être en règles, méticuleuse comme toujours, Jenny.** »

La femme âgée gloussa à l'éloge et lui fit signe de la main.

**- Vous pourriez embaucher un homme pour de telles absurdités administratives, garçon, vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire vous-même.**

Drago secoua la tête.

**- Non, non, cet orphelinat est une démarche personnelle, et j'aime garder un œil sur elle.**

**- C'est certainement une merveilleuse qualité à ajouter à votre liste de mérite. Votre demoiselle doit être très impressionnée.**

Un sourcil se leva avec ironie et Drago lui répondit avec un sourire niais.

**- Elle m'aime bien.**

La gouvernante souffla légèrement et s'éloigna du bureau, laissant à la traine un Drago riant dans son sillage. Il avait toujours aimé les voies franches de Mme Malone, elle ne minaudait pas ni dorlotait et elle était certainement un bel exemple pour les enfants.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du couloir, elle se tourna vers la droite, vers les cuisines et le chassa vers les escaliers.

**- Allez chercher votre demoiselle, ne la laissez pas hors de votre vue, vous m'entendez.**

**- Hermione ne me quittera pas**, répondit Drago en toute confiance, des plans tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

**- On ne sait jamais. Et puisque vous affichez un rare et inattendu exemple de goût, ne vous avisez pas à tout ruiner !**

Drago se mit à rire, ne prenant pas offense de l'impudence de la gouvernante. C'était curieusement rafraîchissant.

**- Dûment noté, Jenny.**

Drago courut dans les escaliers et arriva dans le hall de réception pour être accueillit par un silence absolu. Pas un seul enfant n'était en vu et le silence fit écho dans ses oreilles. Inclinant la tête avec curiosité, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui puis vérifia toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée en vain, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Après avoir bondit d'un autre escalier, Drago trouva finalement une jeune fille qui traversait le couloir, trainant derrière elle un ours en peluche un peu débraillé qui avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs. Le pouce dans la bouche, elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit immédiatement un adorable sourire denté, laissant tomber l'ours pour lui enlacer la jambe.

**- Drake !** chuchota-t-elle fort.

Drago se baissa à son niveau et lui chuchota théâtralement.

**- Béatrice !**

Elle eut un petit rire joyeux puis libéra la jambe, qui avait entravé les mouvements de Drago.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pois fleur?** Il revint à son ton normal, sa voix semblant forte dans le couloir silencieux.

La fillette plissa son front et leva un doigt à ses lèvres de façon dramatique.

**- Chut ! C'est la sieste pour Hermie.**

Drago fronça des sourcils alors que Béatrice lui prit la main.

**- La sieste ?**

La petite fille hocha la tête avec insistance et le tira vers une porte légèrement entrouverte. Le soleil inondait la pièce et Drago sentit une minuscule paire de main posé sur ses genoux, et là, entourée d'une foule de petits visages couchés, il vit Hermione les yeux fermés, l'épuisement écrit clairement sur ses traits du visage.

Drago se tourna vers l'enfant qui souriait d'un air maniaque.

**- Qu'on fait ses petits montres à ma fiancée ?**

Beatrice rit, montrant les grands écarts entre ses dents, les yeux brillant de malice.

**- On a seulement joué ! Ensuite, Hermie nous a lu une histoire…et puis elle a fait la sieste !**

**- Je vois.**

Drago regarda en arrière et assurément, Hermione tenait un livre illustré dans ses bras tandis qu'elle était couchée, assoupie sur le sol recouvert d'une moquette épaisse. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Drago nota qu'il l'avait laissé seule pendant quelques heures avec près de quarante enfants boostés de sucre sans d'autre personnel soignant en vue.

S'avançant, Drago contourna une douzaine de petits corps pour atteindre la femme endormie parmi la mêlée. A genoux, il souleva son corps, l'observant se remuer puis mieux s'installer et retomber dans une douce somnolence. Avec un sourire, il murmura un au revoir à Béatrice puis descendit les escaliers et quitta rapidement l'orphelinat, sachant que les petits monstres se réveilleraient bientôt de leurs petits sommes, affamés et grognons. Mme Malone réglerait le problème.

Secouant la tête, Drago ne put empêcher la chaude affection monté dans sa poitrine en l'observant dans son sommeil. Cette femme était une contradiction sanglante exubérance une minute, épuisement la suivante.

* * *

><p>Groggy par les soins d'une tasse de café, Hermione se pencha lourdement contre la table d'un café charmant dans lequel Malefoy avait décidé de s'arrêter et de la réveiller. Le fort arôme piqua son nez et elle prit une petit gorgée hésitante, le liquide amère lui brûla désagréablement sa gorge.<p>

Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'entamer une conversation, mais Drago semblait étrangement réservé concernant ses affaires caritatives. Toute mention de l'orphelinat n'avait valu qu'un haussement d'épaule maladroit, sans paraitre tellement absorbé. Hermione ne pouvait difficilement se réconcilier de ce tout nouveau côté de Malefoy. Oui, elle avait acceptée de lui donner une chance, mais cette révélation était un saut au bord d'une falaise et Hermione avait pensé commencée par petites étapes.

Ce concept de Dago était…agréable…mais complètement étranger…et bizarrement inquiétant.

Les sourcils froncés, elle écarta sa tasse de café et jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui lisait le journal moldu en face d'elle.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux affaires moldus**, essaya-t-elle, d'un ton mesuré.

Drago leva enfin les yeux, ses montures en argent encore une fois perchées sur son nez.

**- Nous vivons sur la même planète, ce qui les concerne, me concerne aussi. Le réchauffement climatique, la perte de nos ressources naturelles…l'invention de l'iPhone…c'est terriblement pertinent, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Hermione ne put combattre le sourire qui lui monta au visage. Le charmant petit demi-sourire sur son visage était irrésistible.

**- Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un iPhone ? Ou as-tu simplement arraché ce mot pour ton show ?**

Drago lui renvoya un regarde offensé.

**- Je te ferai savoir que j'ai des actions à Apple.** Atteignant sa poche, il récupéra un appareil noir et argent et le lui remit nonchalamment. « **Et je crois en ce produit.** »

Riant avec une légère stupeur, Hermione prit le téléphone moldu. Tenir le téléphone portable à Drago, semblait inquiétant et surréaliste, mais il était là, assis en face d'elle, lisant calmement les nouvelles et les évènements en cours, comme s'il avait appartenu à ce monde depuis toujours.

**- Il n'y a personne dans tes contacts**, nota Hermione qui fouillait l'appareil fascinant.

Drago haussa les épaules, se permettant un mince sourire désapprouvant.

**- Je crains que mes connaissances ne soit aussi avant-gardiste que je le suis. Blaise est plutôt effrayé par l'engin et refuse de le mettre en marche.**

Hermione eut un fou rire à cette surprise et tenta de fermer ses lèves, son hilarité attirant l'attention des autres gens dans le café.

**- Je suppose que tu ne me donneras pas ton numéro ?** Drago inclina la tête, abaissant le journal sur la table et buvant une rapide gorgée de son café serré. « **Pouah… ce truc est immonde.** »

Écartant sa boisson incriminée, Hermione secoua la tête.

**- Je n'en ai pas.**

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

**- Tu veux dire que toi, Hermione Granger, extraordinaire né-moldu, ne possède pas un appareil si essentiellement symbolique ?**

Elle lui lança sa serviette sur le visage et lui tira la langue, puérilement.

**- Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin et manifestement toi non plus.**

Haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules, Drago reprit l'iPhone et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

**- Je ne sais pas mais j'aime avoir tout en premier. Malefoy Entreprise va être le premier à présenter au monde sorcier les joies de télécommunication le mois prochain. Lorsque ces beautés deviendront à la mode, je pourrais dire avec joie que j'ai été le créateur de cette tendance.**

Hermione secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

**- Penses-tu vraiment que le monde sorcier se mettra à une telle tendance ? Nous sommes une vieille communauté, têtue, routinière, quelque chose de nouveau est plutôt mal jugé.**

Drago secoua la tête avec fausse déception. Les doigts entrelacés, il se pencha comme s'il était sur le point de partager un secret très important.

**- Ils vont adorer.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oh oui. Aimerais-tu savoir pourquoi, chérie ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix baissa en un murmure étouffé, courbant un doigt, lui faisant signe de se pencher plus près afin de murmurer à son oreille.

**- Parce que je leur dirai de l'aimer.**

Oh, ce fut trop. Hermione éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

**- Vraiment, que ça ?**

Drago hocha la tête, un air sérieux moqueur.

**- Oui. Mère utilisait tout le temps cette méthode avec la haute société de sang-pur. Elle déclarait qu'un certain style, une couleur ou un accessoire était à la hauteur de la mode et la semaine suivante, chaque femme avait une robe ou un sac à main qui correspondait exactement à la description. Le pouvoir du nom Malefoy, tu ne connais pas ?** Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il continuait son récit. « **Je n'oublierai jamais l'été de mon huitième anniversaire, mère avait trouvée Carrabelle Parkinson presque aussi resplendissante qu'elle, donc elle lui a dit que l'orange allait faire fureur dans le Paris sorcier cet été.** » Hermione regardait, fascinée, ses lèvres remuer gaiement alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. « **La fois suivante où Carrabelle nous a rendu visite, elle portait la plus horrible tenue orange. Mère s'est presque moquée d'elle quand elle l'a vu. Heureusement, Pansy est née avec un peu plus de jugeote et ne suit pas aveuglement un Malefoy.** »

Elle secoua la tête, amusée que l'image d'une blonde froide qu'elle avait toujours associée à Narcissa Malefoy, ne correspondait pas vraiment à la femme réelle.

**- Il semble que ta mère avait un brillant sens de l'humour.**

Le sourire de Drago était aimant et évocateur.

**- Elle l'avait. Et elle avait un esprit admirablement intelligent aussi.** Son sourire disparut. « **Père n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre hors d'elle, même en la battant; quoique, je suppose qu'il est parvenu à aspirer cette lueur au final.** »

Ayant entendu parler de la façon dont Narcissa Malefoy était morte, le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça de ses lèvres, puis se débâta avec elle-même pour savoir si elle devait le réconforter ou non. Il semblait perdu dans son propre monde, rempli de remords, de reproche et de culpabilité.

**- Je suis sûr que tu es celui qui la gardait sain d'esprit.**

Les yeux argent hantés se posèrent sur elle.

**- Peut-être. Sa foi en moi n'a jamais faibli, même après que père commençait à remplir ma tête de ses idées, me menant sur une voie sombre avec des histoires de gloire et de fierté.** Il secoua la tête avec colère. « **Merlin, c'était un salaud.** »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, une indéfinissable sensation monta dans la poitrine quand elle tendit une main timide et le posa sur son avant-bras.

Ses yeux étincelèrent, son regard humide durcissant en gris métallique.

**- Je ne te ferais jamais ça, Hermione. Je ne suis pas Lucius… Je ne lèverai jamais une main violente sur toi ou nos enfants.**

Sa main s'éloigna et elle cligna des yeux rapidement pour dissiper la sensation de brûlure derrière ses paupières.

**- Je sais, Drago.**

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise, incapable de répondre pleinement à son regard brûlant. Puis, il cligna des yeux, rompant le charme et permettant au bruit normal de la ville d'inonder de nouveau le petit monde qu'ils avaient créé entre eux. Jusqu'à ce moment, Hermione n'avait même pas été consciente de la silencieuse intensité qui les avait entourés.

**- Trop sérieux**, l'entendit-il murmurer avant de recomposer un sourire un peu forcé. Il jeta quelques billets de monnaie moldu sur la table et l'aida à se lever. Alors qu'il l'escortait jusqu'à la porte, Hermione jeta un regard en arrière pour voir le serveur prendre les billets et les regarder avec déconcertement.

**- Draco…est-ce que tu viens juste de laisser cent livres ?**

Il lui répondit avec un sourire et n'ajouta rien, la conduisant simplement vers un parc vide juste en face de la rue. Là, il la fit s'assoir sur un blanc du parc et l'a rejoignit, se pressant plus près d'elle alors qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil la lumière éclatante du coucher de soleil.

Alors qu'ils regardèrent en silence le ciel de Londres virer de l'orange au rouge puis pourpre à un bleu profond apaisant, Hermione se délecta dans le crépuscule, observant la fin d'un autre jour dans la nuit. Elle ne chercha pas à combler le silence alors que le temps s'étirait et se réjouit que ce fût le cas de Malefoy aussi. C'était agréable de s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qui pouvait apprécier le passage lent de quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire qu'une journée ordinaire.

Quand enfin, les lampadaires s'allumèrent, les baignant tout deux dans une dur lumière blanche artificielle, Drago parla, tranquillement, distraitement, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait dire ou pourquoi il le disait.

**- Il est impossible de voir les étoiles ici. Je ne sais pas comment les moldus peuvent le supporter.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas tous bénis d'avoir des manoirs gigantesques dans le Wiltshire.**

Le sourire de Drago était enfantin et suffisant. Malefoy était de retour.

**- Non…pauvres bougres. Ils doivent recourir à dormir dans des cabanes pour voir les étoiles.**

Hermione leva les yeux de façon dramatique.

**- Je suppose que tu parles de tente de camping.**

**- Oui, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de maudit moldus qui ont essayé de violer nos quartiers pour installer leur maison sur les terres Malefoy.**

**- Tragique, Malefoy,** répondit Hermione sèchement.

**- Sincèrement, ça l'est**, répondit innocemment Drago et il enveloppa sa taille de son bras. « **Les paysans. Je ne sais pas comment ils vivent.** »

Incrédule, Hermione secoua la tête. Dans quel siècle cet homme avait-il vécu ? Qui employait encore le terme « paysan » désormais, sauf pour l'aristocratie vraiment snob ? Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Drago se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil.

**- L'ordre social doit être préservé, mon amour, et plus vite tu te marieras dans la dynastie Malefoy, plus vite tu pourras laisser tes racines paysannes derrière toi.**

Elle se mit à rire et le frappa avec espièglerie, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il lui rendit son sourire, les tensions et disputes entre eux mis temporairement de côté pour partager un moment de paix.

**- Alors…**commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « **Est-ce que sa compte comme un premier rendez-vous ?** »

Hermione haussa les épaules mal à l'aise, délogeant le bras qu'il avait posé autour de ses épaules. Drago le replaça de nouveau, l'englobant dans une prise plus ferme, respirant tranquillement et laissant son souffle lui caresser sa peau froide. Elle fut tentée de bouger mais lui lança un faible rire et lui rétorqua : « **Un premier rendez-vous impliquent généralement un dîner ou quelque chose comme ça, pas une excursion dans un orphelinat.** »

Elle le sentit hausser négligemment les épaules et enveloppa un autre bras autour de sa taille, attirant son corps plus près de lui.

**- Les Malefoy ne suivent pas les principes. Lorsque grand-père Abraxas faisait la cour à ma grand-mère, il lui a montré les cachots du manoir Malefoy et lui a dit que si leurs enfants se comportaient mal, c'est là qu'il les mettrait pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de leur dire deux fois de manger leurs légumes. Je soupçonne que c'est comme ça que père a prit cette même voie.**

Hermione rit tout haut et il approcha son nez afin de sentir cette partie de son cou dévoilé. Bizarrement, elle se pencha un peu plus, inclinant la tête afin de lui donner un meilleur accès.

**- Absurdités**, murmura-t-elle. « **Je ne peux pas croire que les Malefoy étaient aussi tordu.** »

Drago se dégagea un peu et lui jeta un regard blessé.

**- C'est vrai. Tout est écrit dans le journal intime de grand-mère. Tu pourras le lire par toi-même quand je t'emmènerai à la bibliothèque des Malefoy, après que nous soyons mariés.**

Hermione avait sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébral quand il avait dit « après que nous soyons mariés ». Cette certitude et conviction était sacrément enviable en lui. Comment pouvait-il être si certain que tout allait se passer comme ça ?

Ses pensées furent bientôt coupées par la caresse de ses lèvres sur le côté de son cou et une vague de chaleur familière la submergea. Se tournant timidement, elle rencontra son regard, des yeux argent encadrés par des battements de cils pâles, rendant son regard un peu éthéré.

Capturée, Hermione se retrouva pencher en avant, sa main lever petit à petit pour se poser sur le torse de Drago. Elle sentit sa respiration se stopper, sa poitrine se tranquillisant sous ses doigts pendant qu'il attendait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Sentant son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine, elle supprima les derniers centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Contrairement à leurs précédents baisers, il n'y eut pas de précipitation, pas d'urgence dans le geste. Ce fut un moment de pure sensation que ses faibles respirations haletantes à travers ses lèvres. Après s'être détachés pour reprendre une respiration normale, Hermione se pencha de nouveau pour un autre baiser aussi doux que le précédent.

Ses lèvres étaient froides et lisses contre les siennes, doux et souple. Lentement, ses lèvres se détachèrent d'elle, libérant un souffle frissonnant, puis il les captura de nouveau dans un baiser déchirant.

Durant un eternel moment, ils restèrent connectés, immobiles et haletant, alors que le monde autour d'eux continuait d'avancer; lier et consacrer uniquement à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Maudissant avec exubérance et créativité en un souffle, Blaise se détacha de l'emprise mielleuse d'une blonde qu'il avait invité pour déjeuner et lui dit au revoir avec impatience. Elle avait été si prometteuse sur le papier, les cheveux blonds aux les yeux bleus avec une grosse poitrine qui ressortait même sur la photo. Ce que le dossier ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas deux sous de jugeote et une voix qui pouvait liquéfier une pierre.<p>

S'il était resté une minute de plus, ses tympans auraient sûrement explosés, sans parler de son cerveau.

Plusieurs couples se promenèrent devant lui, le regardant avec des airs dubitatifs alors qu'il continua à afficher un air refrogné.

**- Je les maudits, eux et tout leur bonheur**, grommela Blaise, bien tenté de frapper son poing sur eux, tout simplement pour l'avoir eut si facilement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'épouser des inconnus virtuels en moins d'une année et se reproduire.

Il aurait dû rester en Italie...toutes ces charmantes demoiselles consentantes, désireuses et heureuses de coucher avec lui. Il avait prévu de rester célibataire et tremper son biscuit pendant encore les quelques décennies à venir, mais non...au moment où il remet les pieds en Angleterre, il avait la corde au cou, une menace du ministère des moins subtile.

La corde au cou, Blaise grogna, ce qui était une expression bien moldu, pensa-t-il un peu dégouté de lui-même. Ainsi, fut-il occupé à se réprimander qu'il ne remarqua pas une femme plutôt tourmentée qui cherchait son chemin, cachée derrière des piles de parchemins avec lesquels elle jonglait.

**- Que Merlin aille en enfer !** cria-t-elle quand Blaise l'a percuta, envoyant ses parchemins voler dans tout les sens. « **Vous ne pouvez-pas faire attention ? **»

Déjà irritable par son rendez-vous, Blaise n'était pas d'humeur à être poli, mais il ravala sa réplique désagréable qui picota le bout de sa langue et inclina la tête en s'excusant.

**- Désolé.** Son esprit lui cria qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. « **Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.** »

**- Bien, humpf !** Elle leva les mains de frustration. Heureusement, la plupart de ses parchemins semblaient être soigneusement attachés avec des rubans et restés en grande partie en des piles bien ordonnées. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour les ramasser, Blaise eut un bon aperçu du sommet de sa tête.

Des cheveux noirs.

Blaise préférait les blondes.

Des boucles soignées de cheveux noirs, en fait. Coupés de façon net, mais à la mode, balayant à peine ses épaules. Très professionnel.

Blaise préférait les cheveux longs, beaucoup plus féminin.

Elle se redressa, lui donnant une vision claire de son visage de lutin, un petit nez en trompette et les yeux noirs.

_Asiatique_, pensa-t-il instantanément.

Blaise préférait les Européennes.

Petite aussi, n'allant pas au-dessus des un mètre cinquante, pensa-t-il avec dépréciation, ne parlons pas des jambes.

Elle découvrit ses dents, lui renvoyant une rangée droites de dents blanches et elle écarta les tentatives de Blaise à l'aider avec ses parchemins.

**- Ne vous embêtez pas ! Ce sont des fichiers confidentiels de patients, de toute façon.** Direct et axée sur la carrière. Dieu ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sur une femme qui était plus son type ?

**- Désolé d'essayer de vous aider** ! ricana Blaise, la politesse s'effaçant de son esprit en un instant.

Une étincelle de colère alluma ses yeux sombres et elle rassembla tous ses fichiers sous le bras avec impatience.

**- Vous voulez aider ? Bien alors ! Peut-être devriez-vous développer votre troisième œil pour faire attention devant vous car de toute évidence vos yeux ne fonctionnent pas correctement. Idiot !** râla-t-elle en écrasant solidement son talon sur son pied et s'éloignant, laissant Blaise hurlant de douleur au milieu du Londres magique.

Quand ses yeux arrêtèrent d'être humide de douleur, Blaise boita jusqu'au lampadaire le plus proche et se pencha lourdement dessus pour soulager son pied blessé de son poids. Dieu ! C'était quoi son problème ?

Discrètement, il jeta un œil à son entourage et constata qu'aucun public idiot n'avait assisté au spectacle et soupira de soulagement. Putain, pour quelqu'un d'aussi petite, elle avait une force du diable.

Serrant les dents, il se força à s'éloigner de son support métallique et transplana loin en une forte détonation, atterrissant disgracieusement devant le seuil de sa porte. Maudissant fort, Blaise se cramponna aux doubles portes et attrapant la poigne, elle tourna de façon inattendue, et non préparé et déséquilibré, il tomba en avant alors que la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur.

En un «splash», il atterrit dans son hall d'entrée, crachotant et toussant alors qu'il tentait de dégager sa bouche de l'eau qu'il avait inopinément engloutit.

**- C'est quoi cet enfer?** rugit-il bruyamment.

**- Oh ! Maître Zabini, vous êtes rentré. J'étais sur le point de venir vous cherchez.**

Blaise se redressa, son pantalon trempé par la flaque d'eau sur le plancher. Non. Flaque n'était pas une bonne description...un lac plutôt. Son hall tout entier avait été transformé en lac terrifiant. Il leva lentement ses yeux plissés vers son majordome, son humeur atteignant un point d'ébullition périlleux.

**- Que s'est-il passé ici ?** réussit-il à sortir de force.

L'homme le regarda froidement, et se pencha pour aider Blaise à se relever complètement.

**- Je crains que pendant votre exil...**

**- Absence**, corrigea Blaise en serrant les dents.

-** Bien sûr. Absence**, se corrigea l'homme, impassible. « **Pendant votre absence, le manoir à été très négligé et les gnomes ont élu domicile dans la plomberie et...eh bien, voyez le résultat.** » Il fit un geste vers la piscine peu profonde.

**- Gnomes**, dit Blaise, incrédule.

**- Tout est récupérable, monsieur. Nous avons veillé à ce que tout vos meubles et œuvres d'art soient mit au niveau supérieur de la maison et...**

En levant les mains par l'aggravation, Blaise fut fortement tenté d'éclater en un rire hystérique. Bien sûr ! La journée s'améliorait de mieux en mieux !

**- Très bien !** dit-il. « **Très bien, soit ! S'il vous plaît, faites faire les réparations, Cain. Je serais chez Malefoy, si vous avez besoin de me joindre.** »


End file.
